The Price
by can
Summary: Spoilers through WWL Part 2 *Final Chapter*
1. Default Chapter

The Price  
  
By: Can (lucyc_23455@yahoo.com) Spoilers through WWL Part 2 Rating: PG-13  
  
I want to thank Still_Waters for the great beta job. I couldn't have finished this without her.  
  
His quarters. His. Something he never thought he would see again. He slowly took in every aspect of what he called his, as he turned and turned in the cell.  
  
The emotions were strong, tearing him apart. He only wanted to relish the idea of being back on Moya, but other thoughts were trying to intrude, things he wanted to forget forever.  
  
John knew the lack of sleep was playing into his inability to push the unwanted memories into the isolated corner. This corner was where he kept his nightmares hidden. For some reason he couldn't put his latest one, Grayza, there.  
  
He found himself dwelling on this new pain, as the exhaustion and the newfound emotions with Aeryn, brought Grayza back to the surface, along with old memories from her newest companion.  
  
The reunion on Moya had taken more out of him than he thought possible. He felt drained, numb. The façade he had managed to maintain in front of the others had finally broken down.  
  
He felt like a caged animal in his quarters. He wanted to scream with happiness at being back on Moya and finding Aeryn again, even though she wasn't the same anymore. The other side of him wanted to cry out in pain, because of Grayza. He felt lost and confused.  
  
John cringed remembering everything Grayza had put him through. She thought it was a way to gain his trust. 'Man were you wrong this time,' John thought, as made his way to the bed. He desperately needed to calm himself down as he brought his knees up to his chest and rocked himself. The rocking was the only thing that gave him any kind of comfort. He hugged himself tightly feeling secure now.  
  
"I told Chi we needed to 'screw the pooch'. How could I know I would be on the flipside of that coin?" He laughed as the irony of it all hit him.  
  
Chiana stood outside his quarters listening, knowing he would probably need her tonight. She had been able to see through the front he had put up for the rest of them. They had locked eyes on several occasions as the crew rejoiced in boarding Moya. He couldn't hide the agony from her. She knew.  
  
Chiana stepped into his quarters quietly. "John?"  
  
He jumped as the voice tore him from his inner thoughts. "Damn, Chiana! Couldn't you at least knock?" John yelled, raging, but not knowing why.  
  
She backed up a step, surprised at his outburst, a hurt expression on her face.  
  
John felt guilt immediately, not meaning to explode at her. She had just scared him. "Sorry, Chi, didn't mean to jump down your throat," he said, motioning for her to come sit with him.  
  
"Are you sure?" Chiana asked, not wanting to intrude.  
  
"Yeah, Pip. I'm sure," he replied, patting the space next to him. "I could use the company right about now."  
  
As she sat next to him, she her hand on his neck, smiling. "Thinking about everything again?"  
  
He nodded as he simply said, "Yeah."  
  
She rubbed his neck, feeling the tightness. Chiana knew what he was thinking about, but also knew he wouldn't talk about it.  
  
"Wanna talk about it old man?" she attempted.  
  
John didn't answer right away, as he started rocking again. "Pip?"  
  
"Yeah, John?"  
  
"W.why did she b.bring him here? W.what kind of .bargain did she make with him.and. why?"  
  
Chiana stopped rubbing his neck for a moment. She wished she could answer his questions, but Aeryn had told them she would talk explain later. "I don't know. We'll just have to wait until she's ready to tell us."  
  
John snapped to his feet and paced back and forth in his quarters. He felt like he was going to jump out of his skin. He thought Chiana's presence would calm him, but he was still as jumpy as before.  
  
Chiana was at a loss as she watched him, saying nothing.  
  
He suddenly stopped. Looking at Chiana he said, "How could she bring him here? To the one place I felt somewhat safe?" John felt the coldness chill his body as a quick shudder ran through it.  
  
Chiana saw the hurt in his eyes, as she went to him and put her arms around his cold body. He had always carried numerous nightmares, but the sudden appearance of Scorpius on Moya was a living nightmare.  
  
She rocked him and he let her, feeling safe in her embrace. "It'll be alright John," she replied as she felt his body sag against her.  
  
She led him to his bed, knowing he was exhausted. As she sat him down, she took his face into her hands. "Try to get some sleep now, John. We'll find out tomorrow."  
  
John nodded as he pulled his legs on top of the bed, not caring that he was still dressed. He looked at her one more time before settling himself in. "Thanks Pip. Thanks for just being there."  
  
Chiana nodded as she quietly left his cell, still disturbed over his state of mind. As she stepped into the corridor, she gasped, startled by the sudden presence.  
  
Chiana quickly recovered and straightened herself, ready to guard John's cell. She was surprised to see her back on he feet so soon.  
  
"What do you want Aeryn?" Chiana asked, her tone like her stance, protective of him.  
  
Aeryn raised an eyebrow, recognizing this in Chiana. "I thought John and I should talk in private. I sensed a change in him when we were together earlier. What I just saw between you two confirms it."  
  
Chiana couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice as she replied, "How could you possibly sense anything? If I remember right, you left him and he almost died! Now you bring Scorpius here?"  
  
Aeryn felt the flush over her face at her words. "I had my reasons, Chiana. Probably nothing you could possibly understand!"  
  
"Well Aeryn, you're right! I don't understand!" Chiana snapped back. Settling herself down, she stated in a controlled voice, "Leave him alone tonight, Aeryn. He needs to think and he has just fallen asleep. Leave it alone for now!"  
  
Aeryn tried to get by Chiana, but she blocked her way. They both knew that Aeryn could overpower her if she chose to, but she conceded nodding her head. If Chiana felt so strongly about this, Aeryn knew it must be best for John. As Aeryn backed away she asked one question. "What happened to him?"  
  
Chiana shook her head at the question. "Nothing Aeryn, nothing at all," Chiana replied, heading for her cell, leaving Aeryn standing alone in the corridor.  
  
xxxxx  
  
When they stepped off D'Argo's ship and their feet hit the ground, they felt instantly at home, all but John who had not come out yet. D'Argo had left him in his ship to his own thoughts.  
  
After Aeryn had welcomed the old crew, D'Argo made the introductions. Afterwards he had noticed Aeryn didn't quite look or act like herself. He wanted to question her but he knew now was not the time.  
  
Sikozu just nodded to Aeryn, eyeing her warily. She turned to D'Argo, "What is a peacekeeper doing on this Leviathan? Aren't you afraid she's going to betray you?"  
  
D'Argo rolled his eyes, knowing John had already explained Aeryn to her. "She is not a peacekeeper anymore! We told you that!"  
  
"Once a peacekeeper, always a peacekeeper," Sikozu said with contempt in her voice. "No matter, I won't be here very long."  
  
In the meantime the old lady was offering different potions to Aeryn. "You don't remember me do you? I know who you are."  
  
Aeryn just waved her off. In a warning voice she said, "D'Argo do something with her!"  
  
D'Argo shouted to Chiana. "Grab the old lady will you and shut her up!"  
  
"Come on Wrinkles," Chiana said, backing her away from Aeryn. "It's best if you stay with me right now."  
  
The old lady was chanting as Chiana pulled her away from Aeryn. Before anyone could stop her she said, " John knows. He knows more than he should and it's all my fault. I tried to correct it, but I failed. You know he had his heart and soul ripped from him, don't you? Such a terrible thing to happen."  
  
Chiana wrapped her hand over her mouth as D'Argo yelled, "Shut her up!"  
  
Aeryn's eyes were fixed on D'Argo now. "Where is he?"  
  
Before D'Argo could reply, John emerged from the ship.  
  
Their eyes locked on each other as John said, "I'm right here Aeryn."  
  
She could hear the uncertainty in his voice and understood. After all that had happened she couldn't blame him.  
  
The rest watched as Aeryn walked slowly towards John.  
  
He seemed frozen to the deck, unable to move. He felt his heart beating louder with each step she took, his breath catching in his throat as he longed to embrace her. As she got closer he could see tears in her eyes. He looked at her puzzled, not understanding.  
  
Being within an arms reach she simply crumbled into him. John caught her and saw her tears flowing freely now, as he carefully lowered her to the ground. "What is it Aeryn? Talk to me babe."  
  
All she could do was cry as she lay in his arms. "Aeryn what ever it is, it will be alright. I promise you," he said as he softly kissed her on the forehead, relieved that she hadn't rejected him.  
  
The others had gathered around worried over her collapse. No one saw the other one enter the room.  
  
"Ah, I see we have a reunion going on. How quaint. So sorry to have to interrupt this.moment," he said leering.  
  
In a fraction of a microt, guns were pulled out of the holsters, all pointed at him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here? I saw you take a pulse blast and buried!" John exclaimed.  
  
Scorpius smiled through the leather mask. "Remember John, things are not always as they seem."  
  
Aeryn was pulling at John, as he dropped down to her. "Don't shoot him. I need him to help me."  
  
"You brought him here?" John looked at her astonished. "Tell me you didn't Aeryn!"  
  
"John I had to," she replied, as she felt him lean back, away from her. "You'll understand soon."  
  
John closed his eyes, not believing what he was hearing, feeling sick to his stomach. He thought she had finally come to terms with the other and the time apart had changed her mind about him. The words she had just spoken sent a shudder up his spine. Perhaps he was just another tool again, used by the last person he ever thought would succumb. 'Screwed again!'  
  
John hadn't realized Scorpius was standing in front of him as he opened his eyes. He kicked at him, backing up and pulling Aeryn with him.  
  
Scorpius reached his hand out to Aeryn, monitoring John's movements at the same time. John tried to fight him at first, until he saw Aeryn's hand reach for the half-scarrans.  
  
"No! I don't believe this! What did you do to her Scorpy?" John yelled as he saw her go to him without resistance.  
  
Scorpy smiled. "John I am disappointed in you. I'm only here to help Aeryn Sun, by her request. I mean no harm to any of you. She will be stronger in a few arns. Then we can explain."  
  
John watched Aeryn go with Scorpy, feeling the bile rise in his throat. He shouted her name one last time, but received no reaction.  
  
"Tell me Aeryn didn't just go with Scorpius!" John shouted. Chiana helped him to his feet, seeing the desolation come over him.  
  
The crew was stunned into silence by what they had just seen.  
  
John's mind was reeling. "I'll be in my quarters if anybody needs me. I need to.sort.this.out."  
  
D'Argo could see how much this had affected him. It had taken it's toll on him also, but not to the extent it did on his friend.  
  
In a comforting voice D'Argo said, "Get some rest John. I'll talk to Pilot and see if he knows anymore about what has happened to Aeryn."  
  
"Thanks D," John replied, his voice dead, never looking up.  
  
xxxxx  
  
The crew was sitting together in the center chamber waiting for answers, except for John. He chose to sit away from the group as if they had a disease. In truth he just didn't want to be in close proximity to anyone.  
  
"Aeryn, you said we would understand everything soon. Now's as good a time as any to start explaining," John said sarcastically, still disturbed by her allegiance with Scorpius.  
  
Aeryn took a deep breath, but cast her eyes down before speaking. " I contracted a contagion when I was with the mercenaries. When they found out I was sick they tried to kill me. They couldn't afford for it to be spread through the ranks, so one soldier for many was justified. I barely made it out of their camp."  
  
Chiana jumped up from the table. "So you bring it here to spread among us? What the frell are you thinking?"  
  
Aeryn held up her hand. "It's contained for now."  
  
D'Argo grabbed Chiana and sat her by him. "For how long?"  
  
"She only has enough medication left for ten solar days," Scorpius interjected. "When that's gone she will die."  
  
"So Aeryn where did you get the medication you have now?" John asked in a flat voice.  
  
She winced at his tone. Aeryn knew her answer would only hurt him more. "A soldier I was close to, helped me escape and gave it to me. It was only to be used for the leaders. Everyone else was dispensable in the unit."  
  
John knew what a friend in Peacekeeper language meant as he felt another dagger pierce his heart. "So what about leather-face here? What's the connection?"  
  
Scorpius answered for her. "I know where the final cure is, John. Remember I am a scientist and was in charge of a command carrier. The peacekeepers have no secrets from me."  
  
"What are you trying to tell me Scorpy Sue?" John asked never looking in their direction.  
  
"I think you know, John."  
  
"Not again," D'Argo scowled. "Not another command carrier!"  
  
Aeryn now felt mixed emotions about asking for their help. "I will understand if you all choose not to help. Just from the little I've heard you have all suffered in your own ways."  
  
John snapped, fearing someone had told her about Arnessk. He jumped to his feet and shouted. "What the hell would you know about any of it? You weren't there. You left -remember!"  
  
John was visibly shaking as D'Argo went to him trying to calm him down. "John, Aeryn is only speaking in general. We haven't told her anything. Calm down my friend."  
  
John fought against D'Argo's hold, as he continued. "Answer me this Aeryn. What happened to the baby? The baby you kept from me!"  
  
The tears were now flowing down Aeryn's cheeks, as she stood to confront him. "The contagion attacked the baby first. It killed my baby, John! It poisoned him!"  
  
John stood in stunned silence, suddenly feeling his knees buckle under him as the shock of her words ripped his soul apart. D'Argo grabbed him and slowly slid him to the ground. His body was racked by sobs as the truth was finally spoken.  
  
Aeryn stood there watching him, feeling his pain. She wanted to go to him, but she was afraid. There seemed to be so much pent up anger in him, that she wasn't sure if she was good for him anymore. She looked at Chiana for direction.  
  
Aeryn saw the tears running down the Nebari's cheeks, as she nodded yes. D'Argo stepped back as he saw Aeryn approach.  
  
She slowly slid down beside John and hesitantly put her arm around him. When she felt him grab onto it, she knew it was all right. Aeryn wrapped her arms around him and held his sobbing body, her tears mingling with his.  
  
Aeryn knew at that moment, she had been wrong leaving him behind. She had underestimated him and that just made her heart ache more.  
  
Everyone in the room left, understanding this was a moment they needed together.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn lay in John's arms, both of them completely drained. Neither of them spoke, secure and content with the presence of the other. They were both lost in their own thoughts, their own solace for all that had been stolen from them.  
  
John shifted slightly as he lightly wiped her forehead. He could see the beads of sweat forming again.  
  
"Aeryn? Why did you leave me? Did you think I would abandon you because of the baby?"  
  
She reached up to caress his face as she thought about the question. "I didn't think it would be fair to you. You had already been through enough dren, I didn't need to add to it."  
  
"You should have at least given me a chance. I deserved that much!"  
  
"I know. I was wrong, and if.I.had the baby." Aeryn couldn't speak anymore as the tears started.  
  
"Shh, babe," John said, his voice breaking up. "We'll get through this. Just promise you'll trust me from now on." He hurt like she did, but he knew she was closer to it than he was. She was the one who had felt the tiny life in her; all he could do was imagine it.  
  
Scorpius entered the chamber, breaking apart their world. "Aeryn it's time for your medication."  
  
Aeryn pulled herself away knowing he spoke the truth. "Give me half an arn, John. We need to talk."  
  
John nodded not wanting to let her go. He had finally found her, but the happiness they should have been feeling had turned to misery.  
  
He rose to his feet knowing what he needed to do. He had lost one; he wasn't going to lose her also.  
  
xxxxx  
  
John found the rest of the crew in command. Their faces told him everything he needed to know.  
  
"You can't do this to Aeryn. You've got to help! I can't do it alone!" The panic in his voice was evident to the others.  
  
D'Argo spoke for all of them. "John we don't want to deal with another command carrier," he said, calmly. "I'm sorry my friend. We are too weary for anymore battles."  
  
"You can't mean that, D'Argo. It's Aeryn we're talking about here!" John shouted as he flung the closest object across the room.  
  
D'Argo retorted angrily. "I know who we're talking about! But what's the price this time?"  
  
John froze at D'Argo's words. He slowly met his eyes as he said, "You mean Scorpius, don't you?"  
  
D'Argo managed to contain his anger, before he replied. He knew John was not thinking clearly with the events that had taken place. "What does he want in return, John? He doesn't do anything without a self serving purpose."  
  
John responded with a blank expression on his face. He hadn't thought of that. All he had been thinking about was Aeryn, the loss of the baby and saving her.  
  
"I'm sorry John. Before we decide what to do, we need to know his reasons for helping her."  
  
Sikozu replied as she saw Scorpius enter the room. "Well since he's here, lets ask him."  
  
The rest of the crew was taken by surprise by that, as all eyes turned on Scorpius.  
  
"Very good question Ka D'Argo. Hmmm, what do I want?" Scorpius strode through command with his hands behind his back as if he were thinking. "What I want is simple. I want Grayza destroyed and to continue my wormhole technology to destroy the Scarrans. Is that clear enough?"  
  
Chiana felt unsettled by his mention of the wormhole technology. "How do you expect to continue the technology Scorpius?"  
  
Scorpius smiled through the leather mask. "I have located a planet that will afford me all the technical aspects I need, but of course John is the link I will need to continue."  
  
John felt as if he was in a daze. Everyone was talking around him, but not to him. He felt like a piece of meat now on the bargaining table.  
  
"So it's John for Aeryn. Is that the deal?"  
  
"You surprise me Ka D'Argo. They say Luxan's aren't very smart, but I would have to disagree with them now. You are correct in your assumption."  
  
John finally spoke. "How do I know you will cure Aeryn?"  
  
Scorpius considered his question. "We won't leave for the planet until Aeryn tells you herself that she is cured. Does that meet with your satisfaction?"  
  
John nodded, knowing he was frelled no matter which way he turned. He turned to his crewmates, feeling another piece of him had been destroyed. "Please, I need your help. It can't be done without all of you."  
  
Chiana moved closer to him. "Tell me it's worth it John."  
  
He looked at her determined. "It is Chi. It is."  
  
She softly stroked his cheek as she replied, "Then I'll be there for you, John."  
  
D'Argo and the others saw how much it meant to him by his response to Chiana. They decided to stand by their friend and do what he asked of them. 


	2. The Price Part Two

The Price Part Two By: Can (lucyc_23455@yahoo.com) Spoilers: Up to WWL Part 2 Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Many thanks to Still_Waters for the beta reading. She kept me in line. I couldn't have done it without her. Thanks Still!  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can't do this John! I won't let you!" Aeryn shouted as he went back and forth getting his gear ready. She grabbed his arm to hold him still for a microt, her eyes boring into his. "All I asked for was your help getting the antidote. You're not going to help Scorpius!"  
  
John pulled his arm away as he replied, " Aeryn it's a done deal. He'll cure you and I go with him," John said checking his ammunition. "Everybody wins."  
  
"Except you," Aeryn replied with her head down. " I was only trying to save.'  
  
"I know Aeryn," John whispered. "I gotta go.still have to go over the plan."  
  
"Hold on John, I'm coming," Aeryn replied stubbornly, checking her pulse pistol. She continued before he could start. "I just took my medication and I have another vial with me. We should be in and out of there before I need it."  
  
John shook his head, "Not this time Aeryn. We're going in for you remember? Doesn't do us any good if you're dead." He headed for command considering the subject closed.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Everyone was arguing as John entered the chamber. He didn't need this right now. Just the thought of what lied ahead with Grayza and Scorpius had him on the edge already. The arguing was just about ready to send him over perhaps permanently.  
  
Rage took over as he shouted, "Enough!" He had his hands on the side of his face as if they were a protector of some sort.  
  
The room quickly turned to silence as they stared at him. Aeryn seemed the most surprised, never seeing this in John before. She approached him and laid a hand on his arm, but he held her at bay. "Not.now.Aeryn." She felt a slight shudder as she removed her hand.  
  
John slowly dropped his hands as he said, "Sorry everybody. Just a little edgy, that's all." He cracked a small smile for their benefit.  
  
Everyone nodded understanding.  
  
Scorpius laid out the plan. "This is the lab I need to get to. As long as we don't encounter any trouble it should only take me thirty microts to get there and back."  
  
"So we need to buy you that much time. Got a plan for that part?" John asked sarcastically.  
  
The smile on Scorpius' face turned into a leer. "Did you have a doubt?"  
  
John was starting to get a bad feeling, as felt his last meal start to churn in his stomach. Taking a deep breath, he responded. "Course not Scorpy. You're the man of the hour!"  
  
Ignoring John's comment he continued, " The lab is in the opposite direction of Grayza's quarters. That is where the distraction will take place, allowing Aeryn and myself time to get in and out without being discovered.  
  
"Whoa!" John exclaimed, holding his hand in the air. "Stop the tape, Scorpy! She's not going!"  
  
"On the contrary, John. She has to, and it's not an option," Scorpius replied in a chilling voice.  
  
The nervous laughter finally escaped his lips. "Some things never change do they?" He sobered with his question, glancing briefly at Aeryn.  
  
"I'm pleased you finally understand, John."  
  
D'Argo took over now, hoping to ease the tension in the room. "Sikozu and Chiana will be with you John. I unfortunately will be staying behind with the old woman and Rygel."  
  
"Aeryn you will need to find the Sikozu appropriate attire for this mission. If you three are seen Chiana will be your prisoner," Scorpius ordered, turning to John. "I assume you still know how to act the part of a peacekeeper."  
  
John turned away, his jaw clenched in anger.  
  
The old lady made her way over to John. She held out her hand, nodding at him.  
  
John rolled his eyes. "What is it now Granny? More herbs?"  
  
"Oh no, John!" She replied smiling. "It's your protection against you know who." She glanced at Aeryn as she forced him to open his hand and take her offering.  
  
John looked down in his hand. "What the hell did you do? Stock pile them?"  
  
She nodded quickly, pleased with herself. "I saw!"  
  
Aeryn watched the two, knowing they held a secret. "Who does John need protection from. Granny?"  
  
"Why the commandant, of course. Remember I told you he had his."  
  
"Oh frell!" Chiana and D'Argo exclaimed in unison, as he quickly grabbed the old woman and clasped his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Come on old lady, it's time for your medication. She gets this way sometimes, Aeryn," D'Argo said, pulling her mumbling and kicking out of command.  
  
Aeryn turned to John. He had his back turned to them and was slamming his head and fists against the bulkhead. She quickly went to his side. "John, stop," she said soothingly, kissing him on the back of neck. She felt him shudder and heard the intake of his breath. She drew away puzzled.  
  
"Would someone like to explain what this is all about?" Aeryn shouted frustrated. "John? Chiana?"  
  
"Aeryn, please. Just leave it alone," John said barely above a whisper, the memories coming back in a rush.  
  
Chiana shook her head with a look of warning on her face.  
  
Scorpius interjected now. "Perhaps it would be a good time to find something suitable for Sikozu, Aeryn. We only have half an arn before departure."  
  
Aeryn looked at him coldly. With determination in her voice she replied, "I.will.find out what happened eventually. Trust me on that!"  
  
The three of them left the room leaving Scorpius and John alone.  
  
"They are gone John," Scorpius said still making preparations for the mission.  
  
John turned slowly, his hands covering his face. Scorpius stopped and looked at him. "You know John, I don't think I ever broke you like she did. Perhaps there is something to say for her techniques after all."  
  
John looked up and saw the glaring smile on the leather-masked face. "You frelling bastard," he yelled as he lunged for him, knocking him to the ground.  
  
John struggled with him, getting in only a few punches when Scorpius' strength overpowered him. He wrapped his hands around John's throat pinning him to the ground.  
  
"You frelling human! If I didn't need you I would surely snap your worthless neck," Scorpius said as he released him and rose to his feet.  
  
John lay on the floor gasping for air, as D'Argo walked in. "What the frell did you do?" D'Argo shouted as he drew his qualta blade and rushed to John's side, his eyes never leaving Scorpius.  
  
"Tread carefully Crichton," Scorpius said as he left command. "Half an arn!"  
  
xxxxx  
  
They met in the maintenance bay and went over the plan again before boarding the Marauder Aeryn had stolen from the mercenaries.  
  
As D'Argo said his good-byes he smiled when he got to Sikozu. "The outfit suits you."  
  
"Shut up Luxan," she said as she climbed the ladder to the ship.  
  
D'Argo pulled John aside to speak to him privately. He saw the angry welts on his neck start to appear, but that wasn't his major concern.  
  
John sighed, "Yeah, what is it D?"  
  
"Do you have the bugs the old woman gave you? I think it would be a good thing to take them with you. None of us know what's going to happen on the carrier."  
  
John sighed reaching into his pocket and holding his hand out. "Trust me I don't want that to ever happen again," John said as a sickening feeling overcame him.  
  
D'Argo nodded in understanding. "Be careful my friend and don't put your trust in Scorpius."  
  
"You know I will big guy." John replied. "Gotta go."  
  
The bay doors opened as the Marauder gracefully flew into the atmosphere.  
  
"So Scorpius the plan is after thirty microts, we're to head back to the landing bay. Right?" Chiana asked trying to break the deafening silence on the ship.  
  
"That is correct Chiana. We should be back and ready to depart," Scorpius replied. He had left out a small part purposely, but decided it could wait a while longer.  
  
The marauder had gone quiet again. Aeryn looked behind her and saw John just sitting and staring. She knew this was very uncharacteristic of him. Of all people he was always the one who had something to say. "Chiana, is John alright?" Aeryn whispered the question, not wanting Scorpius to overhear her.  
  
Chiana looked behind her and saw the lifeless look on his face. "He will be Aeryn. I'll go sit with him and try to snap him out of it."  
  
"Chiana, John has helped me. I want to be able to do the same, but I need to know what happened to him."  
  
Chiana thought for a moment. Deciding on her answer she simply said, "It's not my story to tell. Sorry Aeryn." On that note she went to try to talk to John.  
  
"Frell," Aeryn mumbled under her breath, slamming her hand on the console.  
  
"Doing ok John?" Chiana asked in an uplifting voice. She noticed the welts on his neck as she turned his head to face her. "What the frell happened to your neck?"  
  
John pulled his face out of her grasp as he replied, "Just Scorpy and me. We had a little disagreement. Nothing for anyone to worry about."  
  
Chiana was getting frustrated with him now. "Look John. I know the pain you are feeling and the uncertainty of what is to come but we've got a mission to complete. If you can't stay focused I need to know. I for one don't want to die. Tell me you are ready for it!"  
  
John pulled her to him, leaning his head against hers. "Can't a guy have a few thoughts to himself before the big battle? I'm getting my mind right that's all Pip," he replied kissing her on the forehead. "I'm fine, don't worry."  
  
Content with his answer, she snuggled closer to him.  
  
xxxxx  
  
The carrier was in sight now. Aeryn remembered the peacekeeper boarding requests as the Marauder was welcomed into the carrier, without event. They disembarked in the landing bay with no one the wiser. As the group started to separate to do their assigned jobs, Scorpius pulled John aside.  
  
"I know what we are supposed to do, so lets just get on with it," John said, tired with this whole mess.  
  
"Oh no John. You see there is something I forgot to mention. Before you leave this ship, you are to destroy Commandant Grayza. A small thing, but one I'm sure you will get great pleasure from," Scorpius replied, seeing the surprise in Crichton's face.  
  
"That wasn't part of the original plan and you know it!" John didn't want to be in close proximity to that woman for any reason.  
  
Scorpius cocked his head sideways as he replied. "Actually it was. I just failed to mention it. I can't afford to let her live and compromise my work any longer."  
  
Scorpius and Aeryn were on their way out of the bay as John shouted back, "And what if I can't get that close to her?"  
  
He stopped at the doors and looked at John. Smiling he replied, "I'm sure you will figure something out."  
  
"Frell you freak!"  
  
Sikozu was nervous being on a peacekeeper vessel. The exchange between Crichton and the abomination made her feel even more unsettled. "What now Crichton?"  
  
In a veiled voice John answered. "We're supposed to kill Grayza as part of this mission."  
  
Both girls looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Suits me fine," Chiana said. "If anyone needs to be spaced it's her."  
  
John pushed them ahead, "Let's just worry about the main part first. We'll deal with that later."  
  
xxxxx  
  
It was a good thing the lab was away from the main part of the ship. Aeryn and Scorpius had encountered more peacekeepers than they had envisioned. So far their progress was ahead of schedule, as they weaved through the corridors without resistance.  
  
"Scorpius are you getting a bad feeling about this? No one has even questioned us. I know it's been a long time for me, but does this seem normal to you?'  
  
"Exactly Officer Sun. I think they know we are here. I believe they will be setting some kind of trap for us."  
  
"What do you suggest then?"  
  
He thought for a moment before answering. "Here," he motioned as they entered an empty room. "We will wait until Crichton has started at the other end of the ship. They will have no choice but to desert this area to tend to the main part. Then we will proceed."  
  
Aeryn nodded in agreement.  
  
'Did you really think you could outsmart me Grayza?' Scorpius thought to himself.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Crichton was stopped in the first corridor. "Where are you going sir?"  
  
"We are taking this Nebari tralk to one of the cells. She is my prisoner," he replied in his accent.  
  
The Sergeant looked them over, especially the Nebari and nodded for them to proceed.  
  
The whole area of the ship was crawling with peacekeepers. John, Chiana and Sikozu needed to find somewhere that was isolated, but near this part before they could begin their work. They diverted to a less populated corridor.  
  
"This is insane Crichton! There is nothing but frelling soldiers everywhere we turn!" Sikozu said, irritated by the stupidity of the plan. "We need to come up with something more viable!"  
  
"Any suggestions Red?" Chiana asked smiling.  
  
Sikozu looked at Chiana as if she had been insulted. "Who are you calling Red, Nebari?"  
  
Chiana giggled slightly, "Sorry. Couldn't help it. It just seemed to fit at that microt."  
  
John sighed knowing he couldn't let the bantering keep going. "Both of you stop. What have you got in mind Sputnik?"  
  
"The way I see it we need to split up and stay low. We can get more done that way. How many charges do we need to set Crichton?"  
  
"A total of twenty on this side of the ship. That's the only way we are going to send the other peacekeepers towards us."  
  
"Chiana, John and I can move about freely, you of course can't. So I suggest you take the less populated areas and John and I will do the others. Map please."  
  
Sikozu pointed out the targets they wanted to hit to have the best impact on the carrier.  
  
"Didn't know you knew about carriers to," John said impressed at her logic.  
  
"There's a lot you don't know about me, but lets get this done and get off this carrier," she said anxiously.  
  
xxxxx  
  
"Where are they hiding?" Grayza asked lounging in her quarters.  
  
"We are not quite sure ma'am. We seem to have lost them," Braca responded.  
  
"How did that happen, Captain? I told you I didn't want them to know we were following them! Can't your soldiers do anything right!"  
  
Braca lowered his head as he replied, "I'm sorry commandant. The men were very careful. I don't know how they detected us."  
  
Grayza waived him off. "No matter Braca. Any sign of John Crichton?"  
  
"Ma'am we have no indication that he is anywhere near our location. The two appear to be alone."  
  
"Very well, Braca. Keep looking for them. They can only hide for so long on this ship."  
  
When Braca left, Grayza's thoughts went to the human. She wanted him foremost for the humiliation she had suffered at his hands. How he had done it was still a mystery, but she knew it would never happen again. He was the one being she would always be wary of. Now Grayza knew why he was called notorious around the Unchartereds. 


	3. The Price Part Three

The Price Part 3  
  
By: Can (lucyc_23455@yahoo.com) Spoilers: Up to WWL Part 2 Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Many thanks to Still_Waters for the great beta reading. I couldn't have done it without her.  
  
Part 1: www.scifi.com/bboard/browse.cgi/1/5/984/129906 Part 2: 129982  
  
John and Sikozu planted their devices in the designated locations, moving freely about the ship. Chiana took the back corridors, following her instructions to the most strategic locations in the vicinity.  
  
They met back in the original corridor where they had laid their plan out, pleased with the way things had gone. The explosives were set with times that would set them off within microts of each each other, hopefully sending the ship into chaos.  
  
"Well are we ready?" Chiana asked, enthusiastically hoping their plan would work.  
  
John saw the smile on her face. "Why are you so happy Chi? People are gonna die here. I know it's for Aeryn but I don't feel like celebrating if that's ok with you."  
  
Chiana stiffened slightly at John's response. She dismissed it, knowing he was on edge. "Sorry Crichton. After this we still have to take care of Grayza."  
  
"I got it Chiana," John said, feeling anger over her enthusiasm. "I didn't forget."  
  
"John! Just set off the sequence will you?" Sikozu asked irritated.  
  
He pulled the detonator out and hit the button. There was a slight delay before the explosives went off, sending the carrier careening.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn and Scorpius waited as they heard the explosion. They wanted the area clear before they went any further.  
  
Scorpius listened intently to the retreating footfalls, actually counting them in his head. Once satisfied, he motioned to Aeryn.  
  
"I think it is time to proceed to the lab. Be prepared though. Not all of them have retreated to the other side, " he said as he stepped into the corridor.  
  
The two of them quickly made it to their destination.  
  
"You take right, I will take left, and we need to have each others backs," Aeryn said, hoping her point was understood, as she threw him her extra pistol.  
  
Scorpius looked at her with a newfound respect.  
  
He knew if she died he had no hold over Crichton. He definitely understood the ramifications of this mission.  
  
"Of course, Aeryn," he replied. "Did you think otherwise?"  
  
Aeryn said sarcastically. "I knew you would understand. On my count. one, two, three."  
  
They stormed the lab, guns pulled and firing. Three soldiers were taken down quickly, having been right in the open. The other five guards were more than they expected. They backed themselves out of lab and into the corridor, Aeryn taking another soldier down on her way out.  
  
Aeryn slid down to the floor exhausted from the encounter. She knew they would have to take the other four by surprise as she eyed the vent in the corridor.  
  
She recognized the shaft immediately. "There," she pointed.  
  
Scorpius looked up in dismay, not understanding the significance of the vent. "What do you have in mind, Officer Sun?"  
  
Raising herself to her feet she, pulled the vent open. "I need a diversion. Do you think you can do it?"  
  
"Of course," he replied. "Just tell me what you want."  
  
xxxxx  
  
"Braca, report to me immediately!" Grayza commanded over the comm. She couldn't believe this was happening. She prided herself with the security measures she had instituted. The only way an enemy could get on her ship was if someone didn't follow procedure, or so she thought.  
  
Braca was out of breath as he faced Grayza. "Ma'am?"  
  
Standing stiffly in front of him, she asked. "What is the meaning of this? Who has penetrated my ship?"  
  
"Ma'am, the only two we detected were Scorpius and Sun. We are still trying to locate the other intruders," Braca replied, sure he was an arn closer to his death.  
  
Grayza was furious with her inept Captain. "I think perhaps Crichton is among us. Blowing up carriers seems to be his signature now," the commandant yelled as she circled him. "You wondered why you couldn't find him! He was right under your nose!"  
  
Braca's face had turned ashen as he listened to her tirade. He felt like he was her prey and had been trapped. Not daring to make a move, he waited for her directive.  
  
"Find him!"  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn pulled herself through the vent. "Give me ten microts then go!"  
  
She weaved her way through, stopping over the second vent in the shaft. She waited for Scorpius as she perched patiently, ready to move.  
  
The sound of weapons exchange was her signal. She carefully opened the vent looking before jumping to the ground. Seeing the soldiers in front of her, she descended quietly to the floor of the ship.  
  
Scorpius had shielded himself behind a partition wall. As he saw her hit the ground, the pulse weapon she was bearing started to cut through the enemy soldiers. He came out of hiding and fired from his side of the room.  
  
Within microts the battle was over.  
  
"Quickly Aeryn, we don't have much time," he said in a rushed voice, realizing he hadn't allowed for this sort of delay. "It has to be here. Help me with these vials!"  
  
Searching through the vials with Scorpius, Aeryn saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. "Careful," Aeryn stated in a hushed voice.  
  
She turned quickly to see what looked like a tech huddled in the corner behind a table.  
  
"Show yourself!" Aeryn ordered.  
  
The tech slowly came out in the open, hands raised. "Please, take what you want. I won't try to stop you."  
  
Scorpius stared at the tech, pulse weapon pointed. " Of course you won't. You'd have to be alive to do that."  
  
Aeryn turned quickly to Scorpius, but not fast enough, as the blast from his pistol, sent the tech to the ground.  
  
"Why did you do that? He was just a tech!"  
  
"Unlike you Aeryn Sun, I don't leave my enemies alive."  
  
She remembered the days when she had been just like him. Her life had changed and along with that came new values.  
  
"Finally!" Scorpius exclaimed, holding the vials in his hands. "Look at this Aeryn. This is quite a significant moment for you and I."  
  
"What are you trying to say, Scorpius?" Aeryn asked.  
  
With his leerish grin, he replied, " It is your full recovery and my victory over Crichton's knowledge. You should be pleased."  
  
Aeryn turned away sickened. "Let's get back to the landing bay."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
Running out of the lab, Aeryn tapped her comm, "John we have it. We will meet you in the landing bay!"  
  
John sighed in relief, as he replied, " Just hurry Aeryn. We don't know how much longer these explosives are going to keep them occupied. We are heading out now."  
  
John turned to Sikozu and Chiana, "Time for you two to go to the bay. I'm gonna take care of the last part of this mission."  
  
"Grayza." Chiana simply replied.  
  
John nodded, feeling no words were necessary.  
  
"Be careful Crichton. You know what she can do," Chiana replied nervously. "On second thought John.let me do it. She wants you not me."  
  
"No way Pip. This is something I need to take care of, now both of you go. If I'm not there in fifteen microts, head back to Moya without me."  
  
John took off quickly wanting to avoid further conversation. He definitely dreaded the remainder of this mission. The idea of having to go near Grayza sent shivers through his body. He checked his pocket and felt the bugs. 'Some comfort,' he thought to himself as he entered the final corridor.  
  
Scorpius had told him where her quarters were. John didn't know the exact location, but he knew he was close. As he moved deeper into the corridor, he could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead, as the not so distant memories were trying to intrude in his current thoughts. "Get rid of it. Focus," he thought to himself, shaking his head, trying to stay with reality.  
  
"Right away ma'am!"  
  
John stepped back into an alcove when he heard Braca's voice. He held his breath, feeling as if he was frozen to the spot. When Braca passed him he relaxed, knowing it was time to move.  
  
Stepping back into the corridor, John quietly made his way to the room Braca had just left. He saw Grayza standing over a table with her back turned to him.  
  
John entered, his pulse pistol trained on her. "You know I could kill you right now, Commandant."  
  
Grayza was stunned by the voice she heard behind her. She purposely didn't turn around knowing she had to play this right. She didn't expect him to fall so easily into her hands, but she was pleased. Soon he would be hers again.  
  
Turning around calmly she said, "and to what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
"It's business lady. Strictly business!"  
  
Smiling Grayza continued, ignoring his reply, "Actually. I'm not surprised to see you. Some have said they find me hard to resist. What do you think. John?"  
  
Her smile sickened him. John knew she was playing with him, trying to bring up what had happened but he refused to acknowledge her question. It only enraged him, as the memories tried to push their way in. The focus he had fought so desperately to retain was slipping away.  
  
She reached out to touch him, but John jumped back. "Just keep the hell away from me," he shouted, the gun shaking in his hand. 'Why didn't I just shoot her when I had the chance?' he asked himself, trying to clear his thoughts.  
  
"Why did you come back then Crichton? You knew I would attempt to recapture you. I think you're destined to be in my control, after all. you have the knowledge we need to stop the Scarrans, and they are a much more dangerous enemy than we are," Grayza replied with a lilt in her voice, hoping to relax the human.  
  
John laughed, but it wasn't a laugh of happiness. It carried a painful ring to it, the laugh of a man on the verge of hysteria, as the flashes from his memory became more frequent.  
  
Grayza moved towards him again.  
  
"Don't. do that!" John said, evading her.  
  
"And now you're telling me I would be better off in your prison than a Scarran prison. Right? How about we try the flipside. I'm better off without either of you!"  
  
Grayza hoped he would listen to reason, but she could see her tactics weren't working. "John at least in our hands we can protect you from them."  
  
"Yeah, while you're frelling with my mind and.anything.else you.want. Thanks, but no thanks. I'll take my chances," John replied sarcastically, finally feeling in control of himself. "You know, you peacekeepers have one major problem.you think you're superior to every other being. Wrong!"  
  
"Then why did you come here?" Grayza asked, her eyes roaming.  
  
"To kill you," John said simply. "But I've changed my mind. You're not worth the chakhan oil."  
  
John turned his back on her, planning to go meet the rest of Moya's crew. Entering the corridor, he found himself face to face with Braca and several peacekeeper soldiers. John pulled up his weapon to fire, but was knocked to the ground by a soldier who appeared from behind.  
  
Braca kicked the gun out of John's reach and pinned him to the floor with his foot. "I do believe we have found Crichton, Commandant," Braca said smiling.  
  
John could hear her laughter even in his numb state. He tried to shake off the paralysis, for as her footsteps got closer, his panic continued to rise. He feigned being in pain, so Braca would remove his foot as he grabbed his head and rotated to his side, moaning.  
  
John reached down to his pocket in search of the bug, knowing he would need it before Grayza reached him. With the bugs in his shaking hand, he raised it to his face. Grayza immediately saw the movement and kicked his hand, the drugs flying all over the ground.  
  
Grayza bent down to pick one up. She smelled it, thinking for a moment, before a smile appeared on her lips.  
  
She knelt in front of Crichton. "How ingenious John. So this is how you beat me," she said with admiration, rolling it around in her fingers.  
  
John moaned again, but this time with much more than feigned physical pain.  
  
"Well at least I know I didn't lose my touch. But you know.," she said, touching her skin then running a finger along his cheek, "You will pay for this."  
  
John shuddered as the finger ran down his face, trying to fight her as it took hold of his mind.  
  
"Bring him!"  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn and Scorpius finally made it to the landing bay. Scorpius was concerned that he had grossly misjudged the timing of this mission. There had been too many delays that he hadn't expected, thus the safety window he had calculated was much smaller than originally planned.  
  
Aeryn saw Chiana and Sikozu getting the marauder ready for departure. She looked around for John, but didn't see him.  
  
"Chiana, where is Crichton?"  
  
Chiana only glanced at her as she said, "He's coming. John told me to have the ship ready when he got here."  
  
The answer didn't satisfy Aeryn. "I asked.where is he?"  
  
Chiana stopped and looked at her. "I told you. he'll be here soon," she said, not really sure she was speaking the truth.  
  
Aeryn heard the unspoken doubt in Chiana's answer. She knew Chiana was being evasive, which only worried her more.  
  
"But you didn't tell me where he was!"  
  
Sikozu answered her question, glancing at Scorpius first. "Crichton is doing as Scorpius ordered. He's taking care of Commandant Grayza."  
  
Chiana grabbed Sikozu. "Shut up you tralk! It was something he needed to do for himself also."  
  
Aeryn turned to Scorpius, not really hearing Chiana's final statement. "This wasn't part of the deal Scorpius! You did this behind my back. Why?"  
  
Scorpius glared at Sikozu before looking at Aeryn. "She is an enemy Officer Sun. Much has happened since you left Moya, so you wouldn't understand. Let's just say.it was necessary!"  
  
Scorpius felt Aeryn's eyes bore through him. "I will not accept that!" She said, feeling the rage of betrayal engulf her. She had already done enough in her life to hurt John Crichton; she would not be part of this. If death was in her future then so be it. She would not sacrifice him anymore for her own ends.  
  
"Accept it Officer Sun. You have no choice," Scorpius said, holding her lifeline in front of her eyes.  
  
Aeryn's mind was working quickly. "If John dies, how can he help you, Scorpius?"  
  
Scorpius thought for a moment, now realizing his taste for revenge had clouded his better judgment. He wanted Grayza dead with a vengeance. The humiliation she had put him through, all the groveling he had to do had overridden what he originally had planned. He now realized the tremendous danger he had put Crichton in, and he regretted it. After all, he was the only one who had the wormhole knowledge now.  
  
Pulling out the map, Scorpius pointed out the general location of where Grayza's quarters should be.  
  
Aeryn studied the map. "Anything else I need to know?"  
  
Scorpius nodded. "Don't let her touch you!"  
  
Before Aeryn could get the question out, Chiana joined her. "I'm coming with you. I think you're gonna need me."  
  
xxxxx  
  
Grayza's quarters were lavishly furnished. She made sure she had everything in them that she needed including the chains that held the infamous John Crichton.  
  
He hung from the chains, the pain radiating through his arms. He welcomed this over her chemical. At least he felt in control, his mind still functioning.  
  
She looked at the sweat form on his brow. "I told you that you would pay for what you did on Arnessk. I was hoping feeling pleasure would change things for you and make you more willing to help us. I see now I was wrong. Maybe you do need pain after all."  
  
John replied in a whispered voice, "Help you? I don't ever see that happening."  
  
His words only infuriated Grayza more. "Proceed Captain Braca! The human needs to be taught a lesson!"  
  
Braca smiled, relishing the moment. "As you wish ma'am!" He hated this man. He had been nothing but his downfall. He would finally get the moment to vent his anger on the man who had caused him so much trouble.  
  
Braca lifted the lash and put all his force behind it. He smiled as he saw the lacerations on Crichton's back. 'Amazing what one stoke can do,' Braca thought as he saw the reddened skin and heard the human gasp. 'This is for every moment you made my life unbearable, Crichton,' he thought as he continued the beating.  
  
John blocked the painful sensation as much as he could. His mind was still weak from his first encounter with Grayza on Arnessk. He gritted his teeth as each lash hit his back, finally murmuring in pain.  
  
Grayza stopped Braca at this point. "This is exactly where I want him. Enough Braca!"  
  
John hung on the chains muttering nothing that made any sense, his mind and body in hell together.  
  
"Don't fight me anymore John. It will be easier that way," Grayza said, sliding her hand softly over his lips.  
  
John gasped as he breathed the chemical in. 'Not again. Please no!' His mind was screaming not to let this happen again. "No.", was all that escaped his lips.  
  
Grayza and Braca watched him struggle against the chains as the chemical slowly took hold of his mind. She smiled as his movements became sporadic and finally still.  
  
Grayza nodded to Braca, "Captain, release him now. I think he's ready to be questioned."  
  
Braca reached up and unlocked the shackles that were holding John. He caught him before he hit the ground, the human limp in his hands. "Where do you want him ma'am?"  
  
"Leave him where he is Braca," Grayza replied, her focus now on her Captain. "I think you should join your men and continue the search for the intruders. I.want them found."  
  
"Very well, ma'am," Braca replied, releasing Crichton. He started to leave, then turned back, "You are sure you don't need my help with.him?"  
  
"I assure you, Captain, I have everything under control."  
  
I will be posting again on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. Hope you join me then. Thanks for all the feedback. You guys are great!  
  
Can 


	4. The Price Part Four

The Price Part 4 By: Can (lucyc_23455@yahoo.com) Spoilers: Through WWL Part 2 Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Many thanks to Still_Waters for the great beta reading. I couldn't have done it without her.  
  
The peacekeeper soldiers were still occupied with the damage the explosions had caused. Major repairs would have to be done to the communication unit and some of the environmentals. Until they could get these back on line, the vessel would not be able to move at more than hetch four.  
  
Braca had one crew working on the problems, and one looking for the intruders. Crichton was nothing but a curse to him. 'Frell the human. I hope she kills him this time!' He longed to go back to a normal command, but he knew as long as Crichton existed it would never happen.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn and Chiana carefully moved through the corridors, avoiding the soldiers. They stopped for a microt, backs against the wall as several soldiers passed the extension they were in.  
  
Aeryn used this moment to ask the question that had been burning in her mind since Scorpius' remark. "Chiana, what do I need to know about Grayza?"  
  
Chiana shifted slightly, uncomfortable with Aeryn's question. She didn't know what to say without giving John away, and she had no intention of doing that. "Just listen to Scorpius, that's all. Let's go."  
  
Aeryn grabbed the girl as she attempted to proceed. She held her by the arm looking intently into her eyes. "Tell me!"  
  
Chiana yanked herself out of her grasp. "No Aeryn! I.I.c.can't! You just have to.trust me right now," Chiana gasped, turning away from Aeryn.  
  
Aeryn slowly turned her around and studied her face. She could see the Nebari was torn by emotions. This was something new to Aeryn. She never remembered Chiana displaying this sort of caring before. So much had changed since she had left Moya. The changes in her friends were something she would need to get used to. She would have to get to know them all again, and them her.  
  
She nodded to Chiana, and said in a quiet voice, "I will respect that.for now. Let's get moving."  
  
Chiana felt relieved as she followed Aeryn into the next corridor.  
  
xxxxx  
  
John lay on the floor of Grayza's quarters, his hands under his head. The welts on his back had grown to an ugly red, bleeding.  
  
Grayza was smoothing an ointment over his back as she spoke, "I know this is painful, John, but all I ask is your cooperation. Is that so hard to do?"  
  
John groaned softly, knowing he needed to answer the question. "What?" His mind was in a deep fog, trying to bury itself further.  
  
"Cooperate. That's all I ask," Grayza responded, turning him slowly on his back.  
  
The jolt of pain stabbed through him as his body shook for a microt. John felt a relaxing sensation come over him as the pain receded.  
  
"I guess so," he said, floating.  
  
Grayza saw there was too much of a comfort factor now. She could see he was drifting off to sleep and slapped his face to arouse him.  
  
John's eyes snapped open, unfocused.  
  
"You belong to me and will only sleep when I say!" Grayza exclaimed infuriated with him.  
  
"Whatever you say boss."  
  
"Better," Grayza replied, rubbing his chest. "Tell me where your friends are, John. I know they want to see you."  
  
John felt his defenses rise with her question. He fought it, his body trembling. "Don't.know."  
  
Grayza saw his resistance and smiled. "So admirable, but wasted. You know I will get what I want.eventually."  
  
John felt her hands on his body and the screaming, his screaming, raged through his head.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Chiana and Aeryn were almost to the last corridor when they heard the voice. It sounded like Grayza, but they weren't sure. It was coming from the direction Scorpius had pointed out on the map.  
  
"I think we're here," Chiana said anxiously, worried about what was happening to John.  
  
"According to Scorpius' coordinates, it appears so," Aeryn replied. "You stay here. I'm going ahead. I want to know what we are dealing with before we devise a plan to rescue John."  
  
"Be careful Aeryn," Chiana replied. "You know Braca can't be far away."  
  
Before Aeryn could move, she felt a gun to her head.  
  
"Drop it Officer Sun," Braca stated, as the soldiers grabbed Chiana, twisting her arms behind her back  
  
Chiana gasped out loud, as the soldiers held her. "I told you Aeryn."  
  
Aeryn was hesitant to let her weapon drop. She counted the soldiers and saw they were outnumbered. Turning to Braca, with stone coldness in her eyes, she dropped her weapon. "I will make you regret this day!"  
  
Braca kicked her weapon away with his foot. "Shall we?" He stated pushing Aeryn ahead of him towards Grayza's quarters. The soldiers followed with Chiana in tow.  
  
Standing outside Grayza's quarters, he directed his soldiers to hold them in the corridor for a microt. Braca knocked before he entered.  
  
"Commandant, I am sorry to interrupt, but I have the Sebacean and Nebari in custody. I thought you would want to know," Braca said, raising his eyes away from the floor.  
  
Grayza rose gracefully, as she replied, "See them in Braca."  
  
Braca snapped his fingers at the soldiers, motioning them into her quarters. They deposited Aeryn and Chiana in front of the Commandant.  
  
Aeryn looked at Grayza first, then took in the room. She saw the manacles and noticed the blood.  
  
Her attention was drawn back to Grayza as she spoke, "At last the other half of the infamous duo, Aeryn Sun." She stared at her as if she was trying to gauge how dangerous this foe could be.  
  
"Grayza, where is John?" Aeryn's tone was without a doubt dangerous.  
  
John heard the voice and groaned. Turning away from everyone, he started vomiting and cried inside. He never wanted her to know about this. How could he ever look at her again, knowing he had been used against his will. Aeryn would never understand that there was nothing he could do to stop her. The humiliation just burned more deeply into him as he retched again.  
  
Aeryn was startled by this new sound. She looked down and was horrified to see John shirtless and retching all over the floor.  
  
Grayza followed Aeryn's eyes and was pleased to see the horror on the ex- peacekeepers face. Another advantage gained, Grayza thought to herself.  
  
Chiana tried to go to Crichton's side, but the soldiers stopped her. "Aeryn it's not what you think!"  
  
Aeryn ignored Chiana's remarks and focused on Grayza. "What have you done to him?"  
  
Grayza smiled. "John and I had some.unfinished business to attend to," she replied, standing stiffly in front of Aeryn. "John tells me there were five of you who entered my ship. Where are Scorpius and the girl?"  
  
Aeryn was taken off guard by the question. She could never imagine John telling the enemy anything, but Grayza had named them. "Frelling traitor!" Aeryn spat at John.  
  
Chiana heard the slight groan come from him. "Aeryn don't! You don't know what you are saying."  
  
Aeryn turned angrily at Chiana. "Oh but I do Chiana! He sold us out for a romp with this tralk! I knew."  
  
Aeryn never finished her sentence as she felt the hand come across her face, knocking her to the ground.  
  
Grayza stood over her, the anger raging. "Don't ever use those words again! Lock them up and find Scorpius and the girl!"  
  
xxxxx  
  
Sikozu could hear the soldiers getting closer by the microt. If they entered the bay they would be at their mercy.  
  
"Scorpius, we need to move. We have three choices. We can stay here and get captured, leave or find the others. I will assume since they haven't returned they have been captured, so what do you have planned now?"  
  
Scorpius didn't like any of the alternatives, but he knew he couldn't leave Crichton behind in Grayza's hands. "We must go after them. Leaving them here alive is not an option. Secure a weapon and follow me. If we can't bring them back with us, we must kill them."  
  
Sikozu stared at him stunned. She had done many things in her days, but killing wasn't one of them. "I don't know if I can do that."  
  
Scorpius looked at her intently. "You will if your life depends on it, and trust me it does!"  
  
Sikozu grabbed a weapon, taking his word for it.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Grayza had John put back in the shackles. The only difference this time was he wasn't hanging. She had him sitting on the floor, his head rolling back and forth, with nowhere to rest. The retching had finally stopped, leaving him weak.  
  
Grayza walked back into her quarters, satisfied the prisoners were secure. She knelt in front of John, grabbing his neck to hold his head steady. She wanted him to hear every word she said.  
  
"Thank you John. I have captured Aeryn Sun and Chiana. I am pleased with you," she said relishing the pain it brought to him. "The other two will be only a matter of time."  
  
John grimaced. "No! I.didn't.tell you. Couldn't.have."  
  
Her plan was working. She was breaking the almighty John Crichton. Soon she would have him at her beck and call. He could never go back to the others if he thought he had betrayed them.  
  
"It was what I wanted. You did well John," Grayza replied, trying to reinforce the betrayal. "I will let you rest now."  
  
She released him from the shackles and posted two guards outside her quarters. "No one goes in or comes out. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Commandant."  
  
Grayza headed to command. She wanted to see first hand how much progress the techs had made on the repairs. They had been at these coordinates too long. She didn't want any more trouble to befall the vessel.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn was pacing back and forth in the prison cell. "Frelling piece of dren!" She shouted aloud, kicking the mat across the floor. 'How could someone change so drastically?' Her thoughts were full of rage.  
  
"Stop it Aeryn," Chiana stated, staring at the ex-peacekeeper. As Aeryn continued, Chiana rose to her feet. "I said.stop it!"  
  
The shout startled Aeryn, as she froze in her tracks. Recovering quickly, Aeryn stated, "Chiana, he betrayed us for a tralk. You saw the same thing I did!"  
  
Chiana dropped her head for a microt. She wanted to explain things to Aeryn without giving John away, but she didn't see any way around it. 'Forgive me John.'  
  
Chiana raised her head, meeting Aeryn eye to eye. "Aeryn you have been away from us for a very long time. You have no idea what John has been through.no right to judge him."  
  
Aeryn cut her off. "Then you tell me! But I will tell you; it still gave John no right to tell Grayza about us. How can we ever trust him after this?"  
  
Chiana smirked slightly, "Trust? What have you done to earn his? You brought Scorpius aboard Moya. Or did you forget about that?"  
  
Aeryn turned away from her. "I.I had no.choice. You know that."  
  
"There are always choices, Aeryn. You chose the one you felt was right, but at least you had a choice. John didn't."  
  
Aeryn swung around to face her. "How's that possible? Explain yourself!"  
  
Chiana turned away, dropping her head, momentarily before turning to her again, "I shouldn't be telling you this. If John finds out he will be so hurt. It's something he still won't talk about, but we believe he tried to kill himself over it. Promise you won't tell him you know."  
  
The pleading look in the Nebari's eyes was enough to convince Aeryn to agree.  
  
Chiana told Aeryn everything she knew about what had occurred on Arnessk, the hepple oil, John's seduction, his jump off the cliff and the sacrifice he made so D'Argo could rescue Jool, Granny and herself. She was in tears by the time she finished the story.  
  
Chiana finished by saying, "he hasn't been the same since. We know John well enough now. He hides it by trying to appear to be happy, but I can see it in his eyes. His sudden quietness."  
  
There was nothing but deafening silence in the cell now. Aeryn stood there with a blank expression on her face.  
  
Chiana was worried when she didn't hear Aeryn utter a word. She had expected an explosion to go off, but there was nothing from the Sebacean.  
  
Chiana was drying the tears from her eyes, as Aeryn finally spoke.  
  
"Is that what you were hiding from me?" Aeryn's voice held no emotion, only coldness.  
  
"Yes," Chiana replied. She was disturbed that she couldn't read anything in her tone.  
  
Aeryn's thoughts wouldn't stop. She was envisioning the events as Chiana had laid them out in her story. Her heart was breaking for the man she had deserted to this fate. It was all her fault. This she could never deny or forgive herself for. If she had stayed with him, he would never had been lost, captured or humiliated. 'I promise you John, this will never happen again.'  
  
"John will never know about this conversation, Chiana. I promise," Aeryn stated. "Let's figure out how to get out of here and take John home." Aeryn continued. 'And I hope Grayza knows how to pray.'  
  
xxxxx  
  
"We know he's with Grayza. How much further Scorpius?" Sikozu was tired of the way this was being handled. It was too slow for her satisfaction.  
  
"Most likely, the others have been captured also. The ship will be on full alert. We must be very careful, or we will suffer the same fate," Scorpius replied, annoyed with the new shipmate. "We are almost there."  
  
The last part of their journey was uneventful. Scorpius could see the two guards outside Grayza's quarters as they turned into the corridor. He grabbed Sikozu and put her behind him. "Stay there, and follow my lead," he whispered.  
  
Sikozu obeyed, not knowing what he was going to do.  
  
"Sergeant, Commandant Grayza has sent me here to bring the prisoner to her. I expect he is ready to be moved?"  
  
"Sir, my orders are for no one to be allowed to enter or leave. Unless I am told otherwise by the Commandant, I cannot allow you to take him."  
  
Scorpius patted the soldier on the back. "Very good Sergeant. I commend you for your ability to follow orders. I will mention it to Commandant Grayza. She will no doubt be very pleased with your loyalty." With his hand on the Sergeants back, he slowly moved it to his neck. In one quick motion he snapped it. Before the other soldier could respond, Sikozu broke off from him and did the same.  
  
They stepped over the bodies quickly and entered the quarters intent on finding John. Scorpius found him in a deep sleep under the torture device. Scorpius lowered himself to his knee and examined John. He saw the lacerations to his back but decided he was fit to be moved. "Sikozu get his things. I will carry him."  
  
Scorpius carefully picked him up in his arms. John fought him, feeling the searing pain run through his back. "Stop John. We have no time for this. Grayza could appear at any time."  
  
Sikozu was by John's side. "We have to get out of here John. Stop fighting us."  
  
John settled down and allowed himself to be picked up.  
  
"Where are we going Scorpius?" Sikozu asked.  
  
"To a place I know. They won't think to look there, but we must hurry."  
  
xxxxx  
  
"How much longer Braca?" Grayza asked impatiently. "The longer we stay here, the more danger we could be in."  
  
"Ma'am, the tech tells me about two more arns. They almost have the environmentals repaired, but the communication unit will take longer."  
  
"We will move when the environmentals are repaired. They can repair the communications after we have set a new course. Is that clear?"  
  
Braca bowed slightly. " I will issue the orders now, ma'am."  
  
"Sergeant have you found Scorpius or the girl?"  
  
"Not yet ma'am. We have posted guards in the landing bay, so they can't get off the carrier. I have two units looking for them. They can't hide for long."  
  
"But you forget, Sergeant.Scorpius used to command a vessel like this. He knows everything about a carrier," Grayza replied, lifting her eyebrow.  
  
"I haven't forgotten, commandant," the Sergeant replied. "I am sure we will find them."  
  
"Very well, continue."  
  
"Braca, I think it's time we paid a visit to our prisoners. Perhaps they can help us find the other two." Grayza especially wanted to see Officer Sun. She was curious to see if she still felt John had betrayed them. This could finalize things for John, sealing his fate with her.  
  
Braca nodded as he followed her out of command.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn and Chiana were planning their escape.  
  
The rage had finally set in with Aeryn the longer she thought about what Grayza had done to him. She was determined to make Grayza pay for all the humiliation she had put the human through. Chiana had finally calmed her enough to allow her to focus on what was important.returning to Moya.  
  
"We can only hope that Scorpius hasn't been captured. He will know how to free us."  
  
Chiana smiled slightly. "Come on Aeryn. Scorpius and Sikozu have probably left. Probably sitting on Moya right now."  
  
Aeryn shook her head. "No, Chiana. He wouldn't do that. Scorpius can't afford to leave John behind. He still needs him."  
  
"Are you really going to let John leave with Scorpius after all this?" Chiana asked, unsure if she really wanted to hear her answer.  
  
Aeryn sighed. "We made a deal, Chiana. But let's not talk about this now."  
  
They heard the footsteps in the corridor and became silent..  
  
Aeryn looked up and saw Grayza staring at her through the bars. Standing, she stared back, never flinching.  
  
Grayza was not surprised at Aeryn's stance. If the stories she had heard were true, she expected it. She had no doubt this was one foe that would never back down. The thought just excited her.  
  
"Welcome to my command Officer Sun. I trust I can expect your complete cooperation in the pursuit of Scorpius and Sikozu," Grayza stated.  
  
"I think your expectations are too high, Grayza. The only thing I'll help with is pushing you through a frelling airlock!"  
  
Chiana stood behind Aeryn, grabbing her arm. "Don't, Aeryn," she whispered. "She's still got John."  
  
Aeryn's breathing eased slightly as she calmed down.  
  
"Understand something Officer Sun, I will get what I want. It is easier if you cooperate with me. I truly hate to resort to other options, but I will if I am forced to," Grayza responded. "John knows."  
  
The rage came back at the mention of his name. Chiana saw the sudden tension in Aeryn. She placed her hand over hers, hoping to relax her by the touch. "Don't Aeryn. She's baiting you," Chiana whispered.  
  
Aeryn heard Chiana's words and knew they were true. She played into Grayza now. "Frell him, he's nothing but a piece of dren! He has made his choice and now he must live with it." The words hurt as she spoke them, but this is what Grayza wanted to hear and she would accommodate her for the time being.  
  
Revenge would come later.  
  
  
  
Part 5 tomorrow 


	5. The Price Part Five

The Price Part 5 By: Can (lucyc_23455@yahoo.com) Spoilers: Up to WWL Part 2 Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Thanks to Still_Waters for the great beta reading and for keeping me in line on this one.  
  
Thanks for all the feedback, you've been great!  
  
Scorpius carried John deeper into the ship. Sikozu followed, watching for any soldiers trailing them.  
  
They were heading into a part of the ship Sikozu was unfamiliar with. "Where are you taking us?"  
  
"Just follow me. We are almost there."  
  
Turning the corner, Scorpius saw the chamber. He palmed the door and it opened with ease. Slipping in, and telling Sikozu to stay behind him, Scorpius went to another door, stepping through it as it opened. The room was small and sparsely furnished, only a mat and a small table occupying the room. Scorpius walked to the farside of the room laying John on the mat.  
  
Scorpius stood upright and walked to the center of the room. He looked around the room for any signs of use. Running his hand over the small table, he felt the grit under his fingers. It was evident the peacekeepers hadn't used this room in cycles.if ever. Scorpius' life with the peacekeepers had started in a chamber similar to this one. When he had turned himself over to the peacekeepers cycles ago, they had hidden him in this type of back room until they had decided what to do with him. The dark and suffocating space brought up long-banished memories, however the same space had been the beginning of what he was now.  
  
"Scorpius?" Sikozu asked. "Where are we?"  
  
"We are in an area of the carrier that is seldom used," Scorpius replied. "We are safe for the time being."  
  
Sikozu was bent over Crichton, trying to wake him. "Crichton!" She said, shaking him. "Wake up. I want to get off this ship!"  
  
John moaned slightly, opening his eyes. Feeling hands on his body, he shouted something unintelligible and scrambled into a sitting position, pushing himself away from his attacker. Although disoriented, he could still feel a presence in front of him, and his arms flew out if front of him to grab his latest torturer.  
  
"John it's me."  
  
John let out a breath and sank back against the wall as Sikozu came into focus. 'Sputnik,' he realized on a rush of air. He pulled his knees up further, making his body as small as possible as his eyes took in his new surroundings. A small, dark room, with a woman he still didn't quite trust and a creature he never would trust. On top of all that, his body was on fire, and his mind was burning with endless possibilities of what had transpired before he arrived in this new hell. John dropped his head into his hands and tried to breathe. Taking half a breath, he lifted his head slightly, rubbing his hands over face and through his hair, trying to clear his scattered thoughts. 'Frell!'  
  
Sikozu grabbed his arms trying to get him to look at her. "Enough John." Her voice was short and to the point. She needed him to focus on her and their situation, instead of chasing memories and despair in his mind. Sikozu realized he might need time, but she needed his brain now, not his panic, and time was something they didn't have.  
  
John's eyes met Sikozu's for a microt before turning to the far wall, as he wrapped his arms around his legs, and lowered his chin resting on his knees. He swallowed hard before he spoke. "Tell me it was all a dream and I'm safe on Moya." His empty eyes told her he knew the truth. He just didn't want to face it.  
  
Sikozu sighed. She understood that John had been through a lot, but they didn't have time to deal with it now. What was more, she wasn't the person to help him deal with it. Those people were on Moya, and they would never get back there unless they got moving. She looked to Scorpius for help in moving the human, but found none. She would have to do it her way. "John.here is your shirt." She held it in front of him, hoping that as he took it, he would realize how precious every microt was right now.  
  
John stared at the shirt, and the realization did come over his face, but it was not what Sikozu was hoping for. John's understanding hit him like a hot knife, searing his already charred flesh. He moaned and lowered his face back into his knees.  
  
Sikozu looked at Scorpius and saw her own thoughts mirrored in his eyes. John needed time, but time would not allow itself to be given now.  
  
"We'll give you a few microts to compose yourself, John, but then we must proceed," Scorpius said, seeing the pain the human was in.  
  
John felt as if he was falling deeper into despair. He had dug himself out before, but this time he felt as if he had fallen harder than ever. 'Aeryn!' John remembered hearing her voice now.  
  
John slowly lifted his head and took a deep breath, standing. "Scorpy, where are Chiana and Aeryn?" He reached out and took the shirt from Sikozu. The smell on the shirt sent a shudder through his body. It smelled of Grayza.  
  
As he pulled the shirt over his head, John found his shudder transforming into shaking as he fought the hysterical laughter that threatened to erupt. Everything that had happened was coming together in his head, and all he could manage to say was, "Same dren, different day!"  
  
He hoped had had dreamt the memory of Aeryn in Grayza's quarters, but Scorpy had never answered him. John asked the question again, "Where is Chiana and Aeryn?"  
  
"We think they have been captured. When you didn't return to the Marauder, they went looking for you. They never returned."  
  
John realized it wasn't a dream after all. "Why did you let them do that? You knew what I was doing! You should have stopped them!"  
  
Scorpius looked at him with a quizzical expression on his face. "Tell me something John. When could you ever stop Aeryn Sun from doing what she wanted?"  
  
John had to acknowledged Scorpius' statement. If there was one thing everyone knew about Aeryn, it was that Aeryn would do what Aeryn wanted to do.  
  
"We have to find them. You know this ship better than I do Scorpy. Have you come up with anything?"  
  
"I believe we need to find where they are holding Aeryn and Chiana first. Until then, no I don't have a plan.yet."  
  
xxxxx  
  
"If we cooperate, I want Chiana and I released unharmed. You can do what you want with the rest of them," Aeryn replied coldly. She knew she had to be convincing. If Grayza believed her she would have the upper hand.  
  
"Aeryn!" Chiana shouted in fear. "What the frell are you doing?"  
  
Aeryn sent her a warning look that silenced her immediately. "Let me handle this!"  
  
Grayza was suspicious but pleased by the change in Aeryn. "Perhaps you would like to join our ranks again. I can arrange it."  
  
"What about the Nebari?" Aeryn questioned.  
  
Grayza looked down at Chiana for a microt. "I suppose we could find a suitable planet for her. One that would be suitable for her kind."  
  
"No!" Chiana protested. "I want to go back to Moya! Aeryn what are you doing?"  
  
Aeryn glared at Chiana again, hoping to silence her. She turned to Grayza. "Can that be arranged?"  
  
Grayza smiled. "But of course Officer Sun. We can do whatever you want."  
  
"Alright then. If I help you, Chiana goes back to Moya.and you will let the Leviathan leave unharmed. Is that understood?" Everything was going according to plan. "And.Chiana leaves now."  
  
"I think not," Grayza replied. "She stays until we capture the others. That's the deal."  
  
"Grayza, lets just say it's a test of your good faith. Besides you have me, you have no use for her." Aeryn said, studying Grayza's reaction. She took a deep breath before she made her final statement. "If you don't agree, I won't help you."  
  
Aeryn and Grayza stared at each other, neither of them ready to back down.  
  
Braca could see the logic in accepting Aeryn's deal. The Nebari was useless to them, but Aeryn could draw the others out of hiding.  
  
"Commandant Grayza, could I speak with you for a microt?" Braca asked, unsure of whether he should be making a suggestion.  
  
Grayza sighed, "What is it Captain?"  
  
Braca stepped away from the door. "Just a microt in private, ma'am?"  
  
Impatiently Grayza walked over to Braca. "What is it now, Captain?"  
  
Captain Braca told her his thoughts. When he finished, he held his breath not knowing whether she would lash out at him or laugh. He was worried by her lack of an immediate response.  
  
After several microts Grayza looked at him. "Very good.Captain. You have redeemed yourself for a while."  
  
Braca nodded, proud of himself.  
  
Returning to the door, Grayza said, "Very well, Officer Sun. We will do it your way. The Nebari will be rejoined with Moya and you will stay."  
  
Walking away, Grayza ordered, "Officer Sun you will join me. Braca take care of the arrangements for the Nebari."  
  
xxxxx  
  
"No! No way Scorpy!" John shouted repeatedly, pacing back and forth.  
  
"You must listen to me, John. We can move freely about this vessel if you aren't with us. You must stay here!" Scorpius was emphatic about this part. John would only impede their progress.  
  
"I ain't staying behind. Besides. they're probably looking for you two by now anyway!" John suddenly felt sick to his stomach, remembering now.  
  
"John they don't even know we are here. We killed the soldiers, remember?" Sikozu answered.  
  
"No, Sputnik, I.um. missed that part," John replied, knowing he had to tell them of his suspicions.  
  
Scorpius could see something was clearly wrong with John. "Perhaps there is something you need to tell us John."  
  
John let out a long sigh, dropping his head. "Yeah, Scorpy. I think so. I think."  
  
Sikozu spoke before he could finish, the answer finally dawning on her. "You didn't, Crichton. Tell me you didn't tell the peacekeepers about us."  
  
John rubbed his eyes, as the tension built in his head. "I.don't.remember. I.could have. I.just don't.know."  
  
"So we will assume they know, Crichton. We will proceed under that premise. But you will still stay here," Scorpius said, wishing he had a clearer picture. He had dealt with worse situations before, he would just be more cautious this time.  
  
John gave in as he looked at Sikozu. He couldn't read her eyes at all.  
  
"Yeah, whatever you think's best. Whatever." He turned around, wanting to avoid their faces. In all his time in the Unchartered's he had never betrayed anyone. He felt weak at the knees knowing there was a possibility that he had finally done the unforgivable and betrayed all of them.  
  
John's legs couldn't carry the weight anymore, buckling as he caught himself, easing his body to the floor. He stared straight ahead, not wanting to see the look in their eyes. His voice cracking, there were only two words his mind could form. "Be careful." John knew he had put Scorpius and Sikozu in jeopardy, which in turn hurt their chances of rescuing Aeryn and Chiana.  
  
They left him. Scorpius and Sikozu knew it wasn't his fault, but it didn't help their position at that microt. There were no words they could offer to ease his pain.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn took in her surroundings. It had been a long time since she had been on a command deck of a carrier. It felt comforting, yet repulsive at the same time.  
  
"Well Officer Sun. How does it feel to be back?" Grayza asked.  
  
"It.feels like being home again," Aeryn replied.  
  
Grayza's comm went off. Braca was on the other end. "Commandant, the Nebari's ship is ready to leave. She requests that she be allowed to see Officer Sun."  
  
Grayza looked to Aeryn. "Well? Do you want to see her?"  
  
"Tell Braca I will meet them in the landing bay." Aeryn was disturbed by Chiana's request. Chiana knew her job was to get off this ship immediately, and now she was delaying it.  
  
"I will send some soldiers with you. There are some things I need to attend to. After that, have Braca show you to your quarters. I will join you there later." Grayza dismissed Aeryn and focused on the repairs taking place.  
  
"How much longer, Sergeant?"  
  
Aeryn heard them speaking as she made her way to the landing bay, accompanied by two soldiers.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Chiana and Braca were arguing as Aeryn entered the bay.  
  
"I told you I want to fly it myself!" Chiana shouted. "I don't want any frelling peacekeepers with me!"  
  
"That's impossible. We will take you, then leave!" Braca shouted back.  
  
"What's the problem, Chiana?" Aeryn asked, already having a good idea.  
  
"Officer Sun, she wants to fly one of our ships herself! I promised her we would rendezvous with the Leviathan and leave in peace," Braca replied impatiently.  
  
Aeryn turned to the Nebari. "Chiana, they have done everything I've asked. We can at least concede on this point. I will comm D'Argo and let him know what is going on."  
  
Chiana started to protest. "Aeryn, I."  
  
"Enough Chiana!" The anger was apparent in Aeryn's voice. "Just get off this frelling ship and return to Moya!"  
  
Chiana turned away from her and walked to the vessel. "Goodbye, Aeryn. I hope you are happy with yourself!"  
  
Aeryn regretted her outburst, but knew she had to get Chiana off the ship. It was the only way she knew how to do it. 'Goodbye Chiana,' she said to herself.  
  
Watching the vessel clear the bay doors, Aeryn walked over to Braca. "The first thing I need is an open channel to Moya. They must know about this or someone may get hurt. Then I need you to take me to my quarters." Thankfully Aeryn had brought an extra vial with her on the mission. She could feel her body temperature rising. It would soon be time for the medication.  
  
Braca looked at her thoughtfully. "I understand you need to communicate with Moya, but you are only to tell them about Chiana coming aboard, nothing else. Follow me, Officer Sun."  
  
Aeryn nodded, feeling tired. She hoped she had enough time to comm D'Argo before the sickness overcame her.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Scorpius walked through the corridors confidently. He knew every aspect of the carrier, and felt at home. Sikozu on the other hand constantly looked over her shoulder for trouble.  
  
Scorpius slapped his hand over her mouth. He held up a finger to his lips. "Shhh." He slowly released his hand as she acknowledged her understanding. They both flattened themselves against the wall, hearing the voices coming in their direction. Scorpius was sure it was Aeryn and Braca.  
  
"Stay here, Officer Sun. I'll only be a microt," Braca said stepping into a small room. When he returned he had her comm in his hand. " You may notify the Leviathan now."  
  
Aeryn took the comm from his hand and tapped it. She looked at it hesitantly, not knowing how she would explain this to D'Argo in front of Braca.  
  
"D'Argo can you hear me?"  
  
Aeryn only heard static on her end. "D'Argo, please answer!"  
  
"Aeryn is that you?" D'Argo asked, his voice filled with anticipation.  
  
"Yes, D'Argo. It's good to hear your voice," Aeryn replied, meaning every word. "Listen carefully. Chiana is headed back to Moya accompanied by peacekeeper soldiers. Do not harm them. I repeat.do not.harm them. They are to deliver Chiana to Moya and leave."  
  
D'Argo didn't like the sound of this. "Aeryn what the frell is going on? You should all be back on Moya by now!"  
  
"Chiana will explain. Just listen to her."  
  
Braca held out a hand for the comm. Although D'Argo was still speaking, Aeryn understood the conversation was over as far as Braca was concerned, and handed the device to the Captain.  
  
"I will take you to your quarters now, Officer Sun. And might I add, I am pleased you didn't try anything. Perhaps there is salvation for you after all."  
  
Braca's laughter grated over her nerves. 'You will pay for this, Braca,' Aeryn thought to herself, fighting her urge to throttle him at that microt. She followed in silence.  
  
Braca stopped not far from where they had just been. He palmed the door motioning her to enter. "I think you should find everything you need here. I will leave you now."  
  
Aeryn nodded, looking around the room.  
  
Braca turned to leave but stopped. "Officer Sun, Commandant Grayza wants you to wait here for her. Don't disappoint her," he said, his tone cynical.  
  
"Of course, Braca," Aeryn replied in kind.  
  
Scorpius couldn't believe their luck, listening for Braca's retreat. Sure he was gone, he and Sikozu stepped into the corridor and made their way to Aeryn's quarters. He knew something was wrong. Aeryn would be the only person who could explain now.  
  
"Where is Chiana?" Sikozu asked, fearing the worst.  
  
"We will have to ask Officer Sun," Scorpius replied, as they neared her door.  
  
Scorpius palmed the door and quickly entered pulling Sikozu in with him. They saw Aeryn lying on the bed, sweat pouring off of her.  
  
Scorpius growled. He saw the medication lying next to Aeryn unused. "Aeryn can you hear me?"  
  
The contagion took over more quickly than she had anticipated. In a parched voice, she whispered, " I.can hear.you."  
  
"The medication. Did you take any of it?"  
  
Aeryn shook her head, as her body began to tremble.  
  
"Sikozu, I need your help," Scorpius said, reaching into his pocket for the vials from the lab. "I am going to inject the cure now. I need you to hold Aeryn still while I do this," Scorpius ordered.  
  
Sikozu watched while Scorpius took the two vials and carefully measured out the appropriate dosage of each.  
  
"It's imperative you hold her completely still until all of this is injected. Is that clear?" Scorpius hadn't wanted to do this on the carrier, but it was the opportune time. She was in the midst of the living death, which was most effective for the cure.  
  
Sikozu held her tightly as Scorpius administered the drug. Aeryn's body went into spasms as the drug entered her blood stream. "Tighter," Scorpius said emphatically. Sikozu increased her grip on Aeryn. The spasms were getting worse.  
  
"Scorpius what are you doing to her? She's getting worse!" Sikozu shouted.  
  
He rose from his knees, putting the syringe away. "It gets worse before it gets better. She will be fine."  
  
Sikozu watched Scorpius as he walked away. The spasms Aeryn had been experiencing were subsiding. "It seems you do know what you are talking about."  
  
Scorpius ignored the comment. He knew he had just lost the upper hand over John.  
  
xxxxx  
  
John sat alone in the room. The danger he had put his friends in was all he thought of. They had come here to help Aeryn, but he had screwed it all up as usual. The more he thought about it, he knew there was only one way to rectify his mistake.  
  
'What the hell difference does it make anyway. I'm gonna be a prisoner of one of them. If I do this I can at least bargain for their lives. Set them free. Me for them. Fair trade for Grayza.' John thought snickering to himself. "One hell is as good as the other."  
  
"I'm so sorry!" He shouted out loud. His only regret was there was no one to hear him. He slowly rose to his feet, cringing, as he saw his fate flash before his eyes. His only wish would be to die before he lost his mind completely.  
  
  
  
Part 6 tomorrow 


	6. The Price Part Six

The Price Part 6  
  
By: Can (lucyc_23455@yahoo.com) Spoilers: Up to WWL Part 2 Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Again, my thanks to Still Waters for the great beta reading.  
  
  
  
Chiana relaxed some as she saw Moya ahead of them. She was happy to be going back but she worried about the others, especially John. He still hadn't gotten over his last encounter with Grayza. Chiana didn't know how badly this would affect him, especially since he knew Aeryn had seen him.  
  
"Peacekeepers, listen to me very carefully," D'Argo, instructed. "You are to land in the bay and let the Nebari go. Don't.get out of your ship. After Chiana has cleared your blast area, leave immediately!"  
  
The voice clutched at Chiana's heart. "D'Argo!" She shouted, trying to get to the communication device.  
  
The soldier pushed her back. "Stay where you are!"  
  
Chiana obeyed, sitting back down. She made no move for the device again, but her excitement at their closeness to Moya was growing. She would just have to make do with wringing her hands.  
  
"Pilot, deploy the docking web," D'Argo said, rushing out of command to the bay. He wanted to be there in case the soldiers had any other ideas.  
  
With Qualta Blade in hand, D'Argo stood stiffly, watching the Marauder land. He watched as the stairs were lowered onto the deck.  
  
It seemed like arns before D'Argo saw Chiana emerge from the ship. He raised his Qualta Blade, ready to fire if any of the soldiers followed her.  
  
"Hurry Chiana!" D'Argo shouted.  
  
Chiana ran to D'Argo as soon as she saw him. She grabbed him around the neck, trying to hug him. D'Argo took his arm and moved her behind him. "Stay there for now, Chiana."  
  
D'Argo didn't move from his spot until he saw the stairs raise up and the peacekeeper vessel enter open space. "Pilot, close the doors."  
  
D'Argo lowered his blade and sighed heavily. Chiana now grabbed him in a hug, giggling. He allowed himself to embrace her.  
  
"It's so good to see you Chiana," D'Argo said, hugging her again.  
  
"It's good to be back on Moya," Chiana replied, sighing. She sobered now, "I just wish John and Aeryn were with us."  
  
D'Argo saw the sadness in her eyes. "Aeryn said you would explain everything when you came aboard. What happened Chiana?"  
  
"Everything, D'Argo! John was captured by Grayza again and I don't think I have to tell you what that means," Chiana replied, remembering the helpless figure on the floor retching. The tears she had been fighting for so long finally started to come to the surface.  
  
D'Argo softly wiped away a few tears from her face. He brought her to his chest and cradled her in his arms. Chiana hardly ever cried. D'Argo knew things must be very grim on the carrier for his friends.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Sikozu covered Aeryn as the shivering started. "Scorpius is this normal?"  
  
"Very. It will only last about ten microts as her body adjusts to normalcy again. She is in no danger," Scorpius replied. He hoped she recovered before they were discovered. There was much Aeryn needed to tell them, if they were going to make it off this ship.  
  
Sikozu rose from the bed, looking at Scorpius. "Why did you do it?"  
  
He turned around and looked at her. "Do what?" He questioned.  
  
"Save her now? Why didn't you wait until we were back on Moya? That was the original arrangement."  
  
" I couldn't have asked for better circumstances," Scorpius replied. "Aeryn was experiencing the living death and the cure works best at that time." His attention was drawn to Aeryn now, hearing her murmur. "No matter what you have heard about me, I am still a scientist."  
  
Scorpius approached Aeryn's bedside. She was struggling to right herself, but the dizziness sent her back to the bed.  
  
"You are most likely feeling very tired and shaky, Officer Sun. That is quite normal since I injected you with the cure," Scorpius stated. "Its effects should be gone shortly."  
  
Aeryn opened her eyes, trying to form words. She struggled to sit upright, but couldn't manage it on her own. Sikozu helped her swing her legs over the side and supported her wavering body as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Aeryn's eyes kept closing as she started to speak. "Cure? Why?" She could only seem to form single words, shaking.  
  
Sikozu pulled the blanket over Aeryn's shoulders, hoping to warm her. "It will pass Aeryn."  
  
Aeryn nodded still looking at Scorpius for her answer. "Why?" She asked again.  
  
Scorpius looked away. "It was time," he replied putting the vials away. "You need to recover quickly. We need to know what has happened."  
  
"John."  
  
"We have him. He is safe for now. Where is Chiana? And what were you doing with Braca?"  
  
Aeryn let out a sigh hearing John was safe. "Chiana.is on.Moya. I.made Grayza.think I .would.co..operate. I.am a .peace.keeper.again." It was hard to speak at first, but with every word it became easier.  
  
Scorpius was impressed by her creativity. "Very good, Officer Sun. I trust you have a plan to get the rest of us off this ship."  
  
Aeryn rose shakily to her feet, using Sikozu as a crutch. She found the more she moved around, the faster her strength returned. Finally able to feel her legs again, she let go of Sikozu.  
  
"I told Grayza. I would help her. capture both of you for my freedom and Chiana's. She thinks I detest you and John."  
  
Scorpius pondered Aeryn's words for a microt. "So Chiana has gone back to get D'Argo's help. Is that your plan?"  
  
Aeryn nodded. "Somewhat. I gather our Marauder has been confiscated by the peacekeepers, so we will need another way off this frelling ship."  
  
Sikozu spoke up. "All you've done is get us another ship! How are we to get to it? This place is crawling with soldiers! There aren't any more explosives. We used all we had in our initial attack on the carrier!"  
  
Aeryn turned angrily at the new crewmember. "It's a start at least! I don't see you coming up with any ideas!"  
  
"I should have known better than to come on this suicidal mission!" Sikozu spat back, heading for the door. "Let me know when you really have a plan!"  
  
Scorpius was losing his patience with the new girl. "Stop! You will wait for me. We don't need you getting captured now."  
  
Sikozu did as he ordered. She realized her anger had taken over and she was not thinking about what was beyond the door.  
  
"We should leave, Aeryn. I will attempt to find a way to contact you," Scorpius said as he and Sikozu returned to the corridor.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Braca stood in front of Grayza with extreme nervousness. "Commandant, it.appears the human has.escaped," he said cringing at his own words.  
  
Grayza spun around, slamming him against the wall. With her hand on his neck she asked in a deadly voice, "What do you mean.Captain?"  
  
Braca was struggling to breath. He gasped as he tried to answer. "The soldiers.are.dead and.Crichton..is .gone."  
  
Grayza threw Braca away from her. He hit the console and fell to the ground. She immediately followed him and stood over him. "How could this happen, Braca?"  
  
Braca's face was flushed. He massaged his throat against the pain. "I don't.know," he replied in a raspy voice.  
  
Grayza helped him to his feet, brushing off his uniform. Braca trembled slightly, surprised by the sudden change.  
  
She pulled him by the collar until he was inches from her face. "You will find.him, Captain Braca," she said as her hand touched her skin and stroked his face.  
  
Braca stiffened and wiped his face. "Of course Commandant. I will find him and make him pay for upsetting you and killing my men."  
  
Grayza smiled. "We will make him pay dearly," Grayza replied, looking forward to that moment. Crichton would learn once and for all.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn was feeling better by the microt. She had feared Grayza would come for her before she was fully recovered.  
  
Aeryn heard a knock on the door. She rose from the bed, staring as the door opened without her consent. Two soldiers stood in the entrance. "The Commandant wishes to see you. Follow us."  
  
Aeryn complied with their request, following them into the corridor. "Where are we going?" Aeryn asked, hoping for an answer.  
  
"To the Commandant's quarters, now silence!"  
  
Aeryn's breath caught in her throat. The memory of John lying on the floor and the horrible things she had said to him, were all she could think of. She hoped Chiana was safely aboard Moya, explaining everything to D'Argo. They definitely needed help.  
  
The guards stopped outside Grayza's quarters and motioned for Aeryn to enter. She looked for the Commandant, hearing Grayza before seeing her. Aeryn heard the articles on the back table crash to the floor, bringing her attention to Grayza.  
  
"Frelling human!" Grayza exclaimed in anger. "How dare he upset my plans!"  
  
Aeryn shivered slightly and quickly scanned the room for John. She was relieved when she didn't see him. 'He must still be safe.'  
  
Grayza turned suddenly, feeling the presence in the room. "Officer Sun," she said, turning back toward the table. "I have a special assignment for you. One I have no doubt you will succeed in."  
  
"What would you like me to do, Commandant?" Aeryn asked. From the look on Grayza's face Aeryn knew she wouldn't like it.  
  
Feeling her plan come together in her head, Grayza approached Aeryn, calmly. "It seems Crichton has escaped. I will assume Scorpius and the girl had something to do with it. They killed two of my soldiers in the process." Grayza stopped speaking, looking intently for any reaction from Aeryn.  
  
Aeryn stood erect, her head held high, not daring to give herself away. She could do nothing but show her loyalty to Grayza if they wanted to get off this ship alive. "And what do you have in mind, Grayza?"  
  
"I think for now, you will become my prisoner. I will broadcast a message for John Crichton advising him of this. When he turns himself in, I will release you. Hopefully this will flush out Scorpius and the girl."  
  
"Why don't you just let me find him? I know Crichton well, Grayza," Aeryn replied, hoping she would agree to her request.  
  
"Officer Sun, I trust you but.then again I.don't. We shall see how you handle this assignment. It will tell me all I need to know about you," Grayza replied, smiling.  
  
"Guard, put Officer Sun in the shackles," Grayza ordered.  
  
Aeryn struggled against the soldier. "It won't work Grayza. He heard what I said to him earlier in the room. John may be human, but he's not stupid!"  
  
"I think it will, Officer Sun. But we shall see." Grayza stepped over to the intercom and made her announcement.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Sikozu and Scorpius hurried back to their hiding place. They knew it wouldn't be wise to leave Crichton alone for too long.  
  
Entering the room, they knew something was wrong. Crichton was nowhere to be found. Sikozu shouted out his name, but heard no response.  
  
Scorpius mumbled under his breath. "I should have known he wouldn't stay. Stupid human!"  
  
Sikozu sat down disgusted. "I am aware he's different from us, but does he always act irrationally?"  
  
Scorpius ignored her question, knowing he had contributed to some of his mental deficiencies.  
  
"I don't know much about his species, but one thing I have found out is.they are very emotional," Sikozu said, the tone in her voice degrading. "They need to become stronger in the mind. Amazing a planet full of them."  
  
"Enough!" Scorpius stated, trying to think.  
  
They heard the intercom crackle. "This is Commandant Grayza. John Crichton, I am aware you have escaped, but you couldn't have gone far. I assure you there is no way off this ship. I have.managed to capture one.Aeryn Sun. She is here.with me. in my quarters. Turn yourself over to me in thirty microts and I will spare her life. At the end of that time she will suffer the living death if you have not surrendered. Her life is in your hands Commander Crichton."  
  
There was only silence as the announcement ended.  
  
xxxxx  
  
"Isn't that the way it always is?" John asked himself, chuckling. "Always the responsible one." He was crouched down in the corridor near the prison cells thinking about Grayza's message. 'Well Johnny boy, you knew it would come to this sooner or later.'  
  
He dropped his head into his hands, breathing deeply. John knew he would never let any of them die for him, but he needed to find the courage to face what was ahead. He had started to feel like the whore of the universe. John could only hoped she would tire of him and put him out of his misery.  
  
John slowly rose to his feet, feeling there was no sense in delaying the inevitable. He knew he would surrender to Grayza, and for the remainder of his useless life, wish for his own death each day. There would only be the empty shell of a man left.  
  
John was tired.tired of his life.tired of running. His love for Aeryn was a one-way street. He had hoped one day she would reciprocate, but he knew it would never be in this lifetime. He had hoped to make it back to Earth, but that hope had been dashed away. Now, he was without hope, and without hope, he had nothing.  
  
John allowed himself a few tears. Brushing them away, he walked openly in the corridor, proud of whom he had once been. There was no reason to hide anymore.  
  
Rounding the corner John saw three soldiers. They advanced on the human pointing their pulse rifles at him.  
  
John stopped, feeling one of the weapons meet his head. "No need for violence boys. I'm taking the deal Grayza offered."  
  
"We'll just make sure of that Crichton!"  
  
John felt the weapon slam against his temple, the pain coursing through his head. He staggered as the blackness embraced him.  
  
xxxxx  
  
John woke to a piercing headache. He tried to open his eyes, but the light blinded him, sending daggers through his already aching head as he gasped out loud.  
  
Grayza and Aeryn heard the sound that escaped his lips. Grayza was immediately on her feet. She sauntered over to her prisoner, feeling the victory course through her veins.  
  
"So good to see you again John. You have done a good deed today. Aeryn Sun is alive because of you. See? I did as I promised," Grayza said running her hand over his chest.  
  
John cringed at her touch as he opened his eyes, everything a blur. He closed them for a microt and reopened his eyes trying to focus on Grayza. "Where's.Aeryn?"  
  
"Right here John," Aeryn answered, standing off to the side. "Thank you for caring."  
  
John looked at Aeryn confused. She didn't look like she had been subjected to any discomfort. "You alright?" He asked twisting in the shackles that held him.  
  
Grayza laughed. "John, Aeryn is a peacekeeper now. She was never in any danger. We used her to bait you and it worked. I must say, you are very predictable."  
  
John didn't believe her. Twisting against his restraints he shouted. "Tell me Grayza's lying, Aeryn. Tell me.it's all a.damn.lie!"  
  
Aeryn could only manage a smile. She still had to be convincing for Grayza's sake, but it was tearing her apart. 'What must he be thinking?'  
  
John saw the smile on Aeryn's face. He felt as if his heart had been ripped from his body, as he closed his eyes, trying to suppress the tears that threatened. The only thing he had truly cared about was nothing but a lie.  
  
Aeryn saw John break in front of her. It took all her strength not to cry out to him. She had to get out of the room and find Scorpius.  
  
"Grayza, if it's alright with you, I think I'll return to my quarters. Being in the room with this traitor has been enough for one day," Aeryn said, her heart breaking with every word.  
  
"Very well, Officer Sun," Grayza replied. "You did exceptional today. Welcome to the peacekeeper ranks again."  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn returned to her quarters after she had exhausted every hiding place she knew of on the vessel.  
  
"What took you so long?" Scorpius asked, startling Aeryn.  
  
Quickly turning Aeryn said, "Where the frell have you two been? And why did you let John leave? Grayza has him again!"  
  
"We should be asking you a few questions. We heard the broadcast. Just exactly who are you working for?" Sikozu spat back.  
  
Aeryn looked at her defensively. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You were used as bait, and you allowed it!" Sikozu shouted at her.  
  
"I.didn't have a ."  
  
Scorpius stood up, cutting Aeryn off. "That's enough bickering! Where is he Aeryn?"  
  
"Grayza has him in her quarters, but I heard her tell Braca to get the Aurora chair ready. I had to leave. I couldn't bear having John look at me the way he did," Aeryn replied. "He looked at me with contempt in his eyes."  
  
"I would think that would be understandable. He sees you as a traitor. You would do the same, Officer Sun," Scorpius replied, worried about this new development. "Our worry now is the Aurora Chair."  
  
"I think it's time to comm D'Argo, Scorpius," Sikozu said. "We at least need him near the carrier when we finally rescue Crichton."  
  
"We will do that, but not from this room. They can trace where the communication came from." Scorpius was forming a plan. John couldn't withstand the chair in his frame of mind. He didn't tell Aeryn, but he was sure she knew.  
  
"We may not have explosives, but I know ways to disrupt this vessel," Scorpius said, getting their attention. "Sikozu we will need to split up for this. Can you do it?"  
  
Confident in herself, she replied, "Just give me the coordinates and what plug I'm to pull. I can do it."  
  
Scorpius nodded. "Aeryn I need you to do something that may cause you pain. I need you to be in the room with John while he's in the chair."  
  
She was stunned by his request. He knew she was already hurting over the part she had played thus far. Aeryn didn't know if she could watch John being tortured anymore. "I.I.don't.know."  
  
Scorpius understood, but he needed her in that room. "Aeryn, you were a peacekeeper before. It's time you acted like one again, for John's sake. He needs you now, even though he doesn't know it yet. I .need you there!"  
  
"What are you planning Scorpius?" Aeryn asked.  
  
"Just be there, Aeryn. You will know what to do when it happens."  
  
xxxxx  
  
Braca strapped John in the chair. "You'll find out what obedience means Crichton."  
  
John chuckled, his voice hoarse. "And you think you're gonna teach me, Braca? Not in a million years!"  
  
Braca slapped John across the face at his insolence, the blood oozing from his lip.  
  
Crichton licked his lip and looked back at Braca smiling. "Like I said, not in a million years!"  
  
Grayza saw the display. "Enough Captain! We have other things to gain here!"  
  
John turned and saw Grayza and Aeryn together. He thought at first he had dreamed it all, but seeing Aeryn standing there brought reality. John thought he had experienced pain before, but never to this level. Aeryn had won his heart and that was the greatest pain of all.  
  
"Come to watch me fry, babe? Why should you be any different from the rest? I'm just everyone's toy in this damn universe!" John turned his eyes away from her. He felt the bile rise in his throat and fought to push it down. He didn't want to retch in front of any of them. Pride was all he had left.  
  
Grayza watched the interaction between the two. "Are you up to this Sun?"  
  
Aeryn tried to speak, but felt a lump in her throat. Swallowing hard, she finally replied, "Of course, Grayza."  
  
"Then let's proceed. Braca start the chair!"  
  
With an intensity no one could ever know, the images came, burning his eyes and charring his mind. Tears streamed down his face as the visions of Earth came, then the visions of Aeryn. Flashes of the happiness he had grown up with, of the place he had longed to return to, melted into bursts of memories of the woman who had been the only happiness he had felt since Earth had disappeared. Aeryn had been it.once his dreams of returning to Earth had been shattered, Aeryn was the one that picked up the jagged shards of joy and made them hole again, gave it a new focus. Aeryn had been his focus, and now, she had betrayed him. That whole was smashed again, and now John only wished he could pick up those jagged pieces and end his unrelenting torment with their razor edges. His heart exploded as the physical and emotion pain coursed together, and the screams were torn viciously from his throat as the last vestiges of hope clawed their way from his broken spirit.  
  
The chair stopped suddenly, John's head dropping down, the tears still flowing.  
  
Grayza looked to her Captain. "Start the chair Braca!"  
  
"I..I can't ma'am. It.seems there is some sort of.power loss. It most likely has to do with the repairs we are making right now."  
  
"Take Crichton back to my quarters! Make sure he is secure in the shackles. I will join you Officer Sun.after I have taken care of command. They will frelling take care of this situation now!"  
  
Grayza stomped off angrily. She hated for her interrogations to be interrupted.  
  
Aeryn directed two soldiers to take the human back to Grayza's quarters. She knew Scorpius had something to do with this, and so she stood ready to make her move with John.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued on Tuesday. Thanks for all the great feedback! 


	7. The Price Part Seven

The Price Part 7  
  
By: Can (lucyc_23455@yahoo.com) Spoilers: Up to WWL Part 2 Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Thanks Still Waters for the great beta job!  
  
Hope you all enjoy. Thanks for all the wonderful feedback!  
  
  
  
The soldiers dragged John from the room, following Aeryn down the passageway. Just the short time in the Aurora Chair caused his mind and motor functions to betray him. As his head lolled up, and his half-opened eyes locked on the back of a newly reinstated peacekeeper, John shuddered feeling as if his whole being had been shattered. As he was dragged back to Grayza's quarters, his limbs twitched as he felt the sensations continue to tear through his body, and he mumbled unintelligibly at the memories slashing through his mind. John wished he could pass out. Unconsciousness at least offered him the peace he needed from the constant images that still burned within him, and respite from the painful tremors that continued to rack his every fiber.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Scorpius watched from afar as John was being moved back to Grayza's chambers, pleased that his plan had worked. He had incapacitated the chair for the time being. If Sikozu had succeeded in her part, the ship would begin to fail. This would be their diversion to get to D'Argo's ship, Scorpius only hoped he would get to John and Aeryn in time.  
  
Scorpius had gone back to the room where Braca had hidden Aeryn's comm and confiscated it.  
  
An empty chamber directly across from the ship's own communications system provided Scorpius with the perfect place for the transmission. With the ship's signal so close, it would be difficult, if not impossible, to track an outside frequency.  
  
Scorpius opened the channel to Moya. "Ka D'Argo, please come in. This is Scorpius."  
  
The comm hissed at him for a microt before Chiana answered. "Scorpius, it's Chiana. D'Argo's on his way. Have you rescued John yet? Do you have a way off the carrier? What about Aeryn? Is she alright?" The questions just tumbled from her mouth, her nervousness evident.  
  
"Please Chiana. I can only answer one question at a time," Scorpius replied, slightly annoyed.  
  
Before Chiana could say anymore, D'Argo spoke. "Scorpius, what the frell is going on there? Chiana told me what she could, but a lot of it didn't make much sense. What.do I need to know?"  
  
"I will outline the situation for you then, D'Argo. John is in Grayza's custody and Aeryn has convinced Grayza she is a peacekeeper soldier again. Sikozu is helping me sabotage certain functions on the carrier to aid in our escape. What we need from you is. your ship and possibly your firepower. We doubt we will be able to commandeer another Marauder." Scorpius finished his abbreviated version of their situation - the constraints of time made sure he covered only the most important points.  
  
D'Argo was quiet for a microt as he tried to digest all that Scorpius had said. "How soon do you need me?" D'Argo asked understanding the position they were in.  
  
"We plan to act within the arn," Scorpius replied, realizing he wasn't giving D'Argo much time to act.  
  
"I'll be there, Scorpius!" D'Argo stated. "Just make sure what you have told me is the truth!"  
  
"I assure you it is, Ka D'Argo," Scorpius replied, expecting some doubt on the part of the Luxan.  
  
"Scorpius?" Chiana was on the comm now. "How is.John?'  
  
"Very weak, Chiana." Scorpius could hear the soldiers running down the corridor. "I must go now!" Scorpius shut the comm off quickly. Grumbling in Scarran and Sebacean, he cursed himself for not paying attention to the time. He was sure the peacekeepers had picked up the transmission.  
  
xxxxx  
  
The soldiers put John's wrists in the shackles as ordered. John's body hung limply from them twitching in the air, his sweat mingled with the tears that flowed down his face.  
  
The guards stood at attention waiting for further orders.  
  
Aeryn hadn't noticed them. Her eyes were completely focused on John and his torment.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
The sound of the voice brought Aeryn back to the present. "You may leave now. He's not going anywhere," Aeryn replied motioning to the shackles. "I will remain here until Commandant Grayza returns. Dismissed!"  
  
Aeryn waited for the soldiers to leave before she released John from the restraints, tenderly easing his body to the floor. She knelt beside him and saw his limbs shake as the spasms started and stopped. Aeryn could only imagine the pain as she eased him into to her lap. Trying to comfort him, she embraced him in her arms. "Shh John. Everything's going to be alright," Aeryn said through her tears "We're going to get you out of here."  
  
John heard the voice. He tried to shut it out, not knowing what was real anymore. John only wanted to sleep, the only peace left for him besides death.  
  
The voice wouldn't allow it though. That precious gift of peace was pushed further from his grasp as she continued speaking. John knew it was someone he didn't trusted, his mind finally registering the presence. 'Aeryn!'  
  
Without opening his eyes, he said in a raspy voice, "Frell you!" John struggled to push away from her, but found he didn't have the strength. Just the attempt sent painful spasms through his body as he gasped.  
  
Aeryn pushed away, hurt by his response. She slowly lowered his head to the floor, not wanting to cause him any more anxiety. Aeryn rose to her feet and stared down at the man she loved so dearly. 'I'm sorry John. I didn't mean for you to get hurt.'  
  
Sikozu startled Aeryn as she emerged from behind Grayza's dressing curtain. "Aeryn," she whispered in a hurried voice. "Where are the soldiers?"  
  
Aeryn slowly turned around, giving Sikozu full view of her tear stained face. Sikozu took in a deep breath as she looked at the human. She had heard about the chair, but had never seen anyone who had been its victim.  
  
Looking away Aeryn replied in a flat tone, " I sent them away, Sikozu. If we intend to get Crichton out of here, now would be a good time."  
  
Sikozu went over to study John more closely. She looked up at Aeryn from her crouched position.  
  
"You know we need to get him back to Moya immediately. His life signs are not very strong. I fear."  
  
"I know!" Aeryn shouted, the pain filling her, her eyes revealing her own torment. If John died she would never forgive herself. This was her fault, but John would never see it that way. He wanted her to survive therefore he risked his life for her. How many times could she ask this of him? Perhaps this would be the last.  
  
"Where the frell is Scorpius," she asked shaking with rage. "We have to get him off this ship!"  
  
"He should be arranging our departure with Ka D'Argo," Sikozu replied as she stood erect, finished with her examination of Crichton. "Scorpius will know where to find us."  
  
Aeryn watched John intently, afraid he would die before her eyes. She saw him shift his position. He had curled himself into a ball on his side as his breathing became more labored.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Scorpius heard the voices in the corridor. He was sure one of them sounded like Braca. Scorpius smiled to himself as he envisioned his hands wrapped around the traitor's throat.  
  
"Split up in pairs! I want that transmission located!" Braca ordered. "It has to be within twenty metras of this location."  
  
The soldiers dispersed as ordered, checking the closer chambers first before going deeper. Scorpius could hear them outside the room he had hidden in. He stepped beside the door, and flattened himself against the carrier's walls hoping they wouldn't venture into the small room. They did exactly as he thought they would. The soldiers simply looked into the room. Seeing there was nowhere to hide, they quickly scanned the room and closed the door.  
  
"Clear, sir!"  
  
"Continue then!" Braca replied, still standing near the communications room. He would wait while the others found the danger. After all, he was a Captain now.  
  
Scorpius had always been the epitome of discipline, but with Braca so near, revenge's seed sprung. He would never have this chance again.  
  
Scorpius waited listening for more voices outside the chamber. Hearing none, he ventured into the corridor, grabbing Braca and pulling him into the chamber, slamming him to the floor, his hand over his mouth.  
  
Braca's opened his eyes wide as Scorpius came into full view. Panic took over his eyes as they locked on the half-breed.  
  
"Captain.Braca. Captain," Scorpius said rolling the word around his tongue. "I see you have risen quickly in the ranks. I commend you.Captain. You were always at your best when it came to betrayal!"  
  
Braca tried to speak, his eyes growing larger by the microt. He could see the leer he knew so well appear on Scorpius' face. Braca shook with fear, sure this was the end of him.  
  
Scorpius dragged him to his feet, pushing him against the wall. "Remember I once told you.Captain.there was a penalty for betrayal?"  
  
Braca nodded his head quickly, as a sickening feeling overcame him. "Well now you shall find out," Scorpius said, his smile distorted.  
  
Sorpius picked Braca up over his head and threw him across the room, his rage increasing his strength. Braca hit the far wall, his body crumbling to the floor like a broken doll. Scorpius didn't hesitate, walking quickly to the Captain. He dropped to his knees wrapping his hands around Braca's throat. Scorpius' rage consumed him, his hands unforgiving in their assault.  
  
Braca managed to open his eyes. He grabbed Scorpius' hands trying to pry them away from his neck, but Scorpius was too strong for him. Braca was gasping now for breath, feeling his head ready to explode. He could only plead for his life through his eyes.  
  
Scorpius didn't notice Braca staring. The only thing he could see was Braca pulling him about by the chain, humiliating him. The memories raged through his mind, the raw anger boiling and spitting, scarring his brain again and again with the repulsive images. Scorpius' hands alone couldn't stop it, as the deep, feral, growl began low in his throat. The memories, the images, continued their assault, over and over, until the Scarran in him exploded with the seething fury, spewing curses and saliva at the figure his killing hands had rendered silent.  
  
Scorpius' own voice brought him back to the present. He looked down at the Sebacean, seeing Braca's face turning blue. Scorpius released him, backing away. "I should snap your neck," Scorpius said, seeing the color come back into Braca's face. He was gasping for breath, trying desperately to massage circulation back into his neck.  
  
Scorpius rose to his feet. He looked down at the Captain. "I will let you live.this time. Get up. You are coming with me."  
  
Braca nodded, his voice still too raw to speak, barely able to stand. He couldn't understand why Scorpius hadn't killed him. Braca feared there was more to come.  
  
"Any sound from you and I will make it a slow death. Is that understood, Captain?" Scorpius asked.  
  
The Sebacean nodded, following Scorpius to the corridor.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Scorpius arrived at the door just as Aeryn demanded to know his whereabouts. Scorpius replied, " I am here Officer Sun. It is time we move to safer quarters. Sikozu did you accomplish what we planned?"  
  
"Of course Scorpius. It was quite easy," she replied confidently.  
  
Scorpius threw Braca into the room. Aeryn and Sikozu were stunned into silence.  
  
Aeryn gained her wits about her quickly moving in Braca's direction. "What the frell are you doing with him?" Aeryn asked, her words full of contempt. Braca had stepped back unsure of Sun's motives.  
  
"The Captain has decided to.help us, Aeryn," Scorpius replied, flashing his leerish grin. "Not to worry though, he will be carefully watched."  
  
Aeryn glanced at Scorpius. So far he had not let them down. For now she would trust his judgment.  
  
"All right Scorpius, but there is one thing I want," Aeryn replied. Before anyone could stop her, Aeryn sent Braca reeling from an expertly executed pantak jab.  
  
Scorpius kicked Braca to rouse him. Braca slowly rose to his feet, massaging his jaw, eyeing Officer Sun warily.  
  
"Very well. Let's get ready to move. I have found a chamber where we can hide while we wait for D'Argo," Scorpius stated, looking at Aeryn. "How's Crichton?"  
  
He looked down at the human and noticed his complexion. It was a ghastly white, not at all healthy looking.  
  
Aeryn took in a deep breath before answering. "Not good, Scorpius. We need to get him back to Moya."  
  
Scorpius nodded, taking in Aeryn's own appearance. The Sebacean looked like she had gone to hell and back. "It's not your fault Officer Sun," Scorpius replied, pulling Crichton to his feet.  
  
John's red-rimmed eyes suddenly opened. He tried to pull away, only to feel himself stagger back as Scorpius lost his grip on him. Scorpius said, " Sikozu help me with him. He will trust you more than.us."  
  
Aeryn was ready to rail at Scorpius for his words, but she stopped herself knowing what he said was true. John still thought she had betrayed him. Aeryn realized she would only upset him if she tried to help. Would he ever believe her?  
  
Sikozu reached out her hand to John. "We need to leave Crichton. Scorpius is only here to help get us off this ship."  
  
It took John a microt for this to register. "Moya?"  
  
Sikozu smiled, "Yes, John. D'Argo is waiting for us."  
  
John allowed Scorpius to help him now. The feeling in his legs had not returned, so John knew he could never make it on his own.  
  
Glancing over his shoulder at Braca, Scorpius directed Aeryn, "Officer Sun, please keep a weapon on our.guest."  
  
xxxxx  
  
Chiana and D'Argo had left Rygel in charge of Moya. D'Argo had wanted Chiana to stay behind, but she had refused. Her concern for John had been foremost in her mind. She knew she needed to be there for John when they boarded D'Argo's ship.  
  
"How are we going to do this, D'Argo, without being detected?" Chiana asked anxiously.  
  
"I think we can stay invisible long enough to evade the carrier's scanners. When Scorpius tells me they are ready to board, I will make the ship visible," D'Argo replied, his attention on the console. They couldn't afford to be detected on the scanners of any patrolling craft. That would only alert the carrier.  
  
"Do you think it will work?" Chiana definitely had misgivings over the vessels capabilities. D'Argo knew only certain things about it.  
  
Without looking up, D'Argo replied. "I hope so, Chiana. It's their only hope now."  
  
As D'Argo spoke, the carrier appeared on his screen. "It's time Chiana," he said activating the button on the console. "Strap yourself in while we wait for word from Scorpius."  
  
xxxxx  
  
The longer they moved, the better John's legs felt, the feeling coming back. By the time they had entered the last corridor, John was walking on his own, only staggering occasionally. He refused their help, determined to right himself on his own.  
  
The room Scorpius brought them to was standard peacekeeper décor. It was dark, the black background drowning out the lights.  
  
John finally spoke, "Where the hell.are we Scorpius?" The spasms had not entirely stopped yet, as he gripped onto a chair in the room.  
  
Aeryn went to his side, intending to help him sit in the chair. John flinched as he felt her touch. Aeryn ignored it, lowering him into the chair.  
  
John rubbed his temples. The fire he felt in his muscles now reached his eyes, the sweat starting to form on his brow. He fought to focus on Aeryn's face. The one who had cut his heart out. He could understand Grayza and her torture, she was the enemy. Aeryn was supposed to have loved him, only to.. He stopped the thought before he fell back into the abyss.  
  
"Change sides again?" He asked giggling momentarily, laying his head against the table. The coolness provided him comfort. John knew he was truly lost when an inanimate object could provide him something no one else could.  
  
Aeryn ignored John's comment as she stood stiffly, her jaw jutting out, the hard lines prominent.  
  
Scorpius and Sikozu heard the exchange.  
  
"John," Scorpius said, "Don't judge Officer Sun too harshly. Remember things aren't always as they appear. She actually saved your life."  
  
John lifted his head from the table. "Yeah sure, and I'm Mother Teresa!" He replied wrapping his arms around himself. "Guess I need more friends like her!"  
  
Scorpius shrugged off his comments. "I can see nothing is going to resolved. We will just wait for the time being. Sikozu how much longer?"  
  
"We will have our distraction in ten microts," Sikozu relied, confident in her work.  
  
Braca stepped forward. "Scorpius what have you done to the carrier?" Braca's voice was anxious fearing another explosion.  
  
Scopius pushed Braca back. "Nothing for you to worry about. Just a.small.distraction."  
  
Aeryn was standing in silence. John's words had hurt her deeply. She knew he only understood part of the story, but knowing he didn't trust her still hurt. Aeryn moved to the door.  
  
Scorpius saw her and stopped her, blocking the exit. "What are you planning to do, Officer Sun? It's almost time."  
  
Aeryn dropped her head for a microt before answering. "Scorpius I am a soldier. I am sure you will understand me when I say there is something I must do."  
  
Scorpius looked into her eyes, understanding. " You only have ten microts Officer Sun." He could sense the peacekeeper in Aeryn returning.  
  
Aeryn nodded. "I understand." She glanced back at John, embracing his face in her mind to carry with her. "If I don't make it, make sure Chiana takes care of him."  
  
"As you wish Officer Sun," Scorpius replied. "We will wait as long as we can."  
  
xxxxx  
  
Grayza returned to her quarters weary from her time on command. The techs couldn't identify the problem, making her angry.  
  
She fully expected to see Officer Sun and John Crichton as she entered her chamber. Seeing neither, her anger raged to a boiling point. "Captain Braca, where are Officer Sun and Crichton?" Grayza demanded, speaking into her comm.  
  
She paced through her quarters waiting for Braca's answer. Grayza commed the Sergeant when she received no response from her Captain. "Sergeant, where is Captain Braca?"  
  
"Ma'am the last transmission we had from the Captain was from communications. We haven't heard from him since."  
  
Grayza was spewing curse words around her chamber. She knew she would find Sun and Crichton, but where was Braca? Grayza knew she had his loyalty, so where was he?  
  
Grayza turned to the door, intending to look for Braca herself. She found herself standing face to face with Aeryn Sun.  
  
  
  
Part 8 and 9 will post on Wednesday and Thursday 


	8. The Price Part Eight

The Price Part 8  
  
By: Can (lucyc_23455@yahoo.com) Spoilers: Up to WWL Part 2 Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Thanks Still Waters for the great beta job!  
  
  
  
  
  
Scorpius' statement still burned in John's mind. His memory was in so many fragments, he couldn't put them back together. John rose from the chair, his legs still somewhat shaky. He felt hot as he took off his jacket, walking unsteadily over to Scorpius. "What did you mean.she saved my life?"  
  
Scorpius looked at the battered human, fingering the maps on the table, unsure of how much to tell him. "Exactly what I said, John. Without her help you most likely would be dead, or senseless from the hepple oil. Aeryn had to convince Grayza she was willing to become a peacekeeper again. She did that for you and for no other."  
  
John pondered Scorpius' answer for a microt, and then eyed the half-Scarran suspiciously. Although Scorpius had done nothing but honor his promises, John still didn't feel he could trust him. Scorpius had a lot at stake with this situation- the hybrid had never taken anything pertaining to wormholes lightly, and if sabotage and deceit could get him closer to obtaining that knowledge, why wouldn't he use them? John's glance turned into a full-blown glare as the possibilities surrounded him - why wouldn't Scorpius lie to him now, make him believe all this dren.why not, if it would ensure John kept his end of the deal? John turned away not knowing what to believe. His memory was so distorted, only filled with pain and flashes of what had happened. He couldn't even trust his own thoughts anymore.  
  
Ignoring Scorpius' annoyed look, John sighed, and began limping to the other side of the room, trying desperately to calm his raging mind. His slow progress was interrupted as he suddenly found himself thrown off his feet, and sailing across the room.  
  
Scorpius, Braca and Sikozu, were thrown forward, falling into the far wall. "It has started. Time is of the essence now," Scorpius said, righting himself. He saw Crichton against the wall, not moving.  
  
"Sikozu, please attend to Crichton. We must leave immediately," Scorpius said, grabbing Braca who was trying to flee.  
  
Sikozu checked on John, hearing Scorpius admonish Braca. Pulling Braca by his vest, Scorpius said angrily, "Don't test me Braca! I will. do as promised!"  
  
Braca shrunk away from Scorpius, knowing he was true to his word. He had witnessed it many times before.  
  
xxxxx  
  
"There you are Officer Sun! Where is Crichton?" Grayza demanded, looking towards the shackles. "I told you I wanted him here when I returned!"  
  
The look on Aeryn's face was cold. " John will never suffer at your hands again," she replied in a deadly voice. "You are supposed to be a peacekeeper! When did your tactics become a part of their philosophy?"  
  
Grayza was burning with rage. "Who are you to question me and peacekeeper tactics? You are the traitor remember? I will not justify myself to you!" Grayza spat back. "You will be sorry for this Officer Sun!"  
  
"I think not, Commandant!" Aeryn shouted as she swept Grayza's legs out from under her. "You will pay for every abuse you subjected John to!"  
  
Grayza was stunned momentarily, slow getting to her feet. Standing erect she said, "So this is how we will end it, Officer Sun. Then so be it!" Like a cat she struck quickly, sending Aeryn reeling.  
  
This only made Aeryn sharper. She now had a better feel of her opponent's knowledge in combat.  
  
Aeryn's next move was diverted as the carrier rocked, knocking both of them to the ground. Aeryn recovered quickly understanding it was Scorpius' work. Aeryn could see a microt of fear on Grayza's face, as the commandant reached for her comm. Without hesitation, Aeryn grabbed the device, throwing it across Grayza's quarters.  
  
"Not this time. It's just you and me!"  
  
The look on Aeryn's face reminded Grayza she was dealing with a dangerous person. The two stared at each other for a microt, both attacking at the same time. They were now locked into hand-to-hand combat.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
Sikozu helped John to his feet. "I'll help John to D'Argo's vessel. What are you going to do with him?" Sikozu asked, motioning to Braca.  
  
Scorpius bowed his head slightly, "Nothing for you to concern yourself with. It will only take me a few microts to take care of this.Sebacean," he replied, wishing he could see the results of his plan. He knew the consequences would be dire for Braca, but he would only be able to imagine them.  
  
"I will notify D'Argo we are ready. The landing bay should be clear," Scorpius said as another jolt rocked the ship. Sikozu had done her job well, he thought. "Take John. I will join you shortly."  
  
"No!" John stated, holding onto Sikozu. "I can't. leave Aeryn behind. I thought about what y.you said, Scorpius." John dropped his head, trying to hide the torment he knew his eyes displayed.  
  
They could see John was struggling with his own thoughts, as he continued. "I can't leave here like this.without knowing, without her."  
  
Scorpius considered John's words. "I made Aeryn Sun a promise, John, and I will stay true to it. You will leave this ship for the safety of Moya."  
  
"Not without Aeryn," John stated. "I can't."  
  
Scorpius nodded with a sigh. "Go with Sikozu."  
  
Scorpius commed D'Argo before he left with Braca, "Ka D'Argo, the diversion has started on the carrier. We should be ready to depart soon."  
  
xxxxx  
  
The soldiers were checking all the consoles, confused by what was causing the ship's propulsion to shut down. The situation was only getting worse as the ship started to rock from side to side, sending the peacekeepers violently through the air.  
  
The Sergeant could see now they wouldn't find the answer in command. " You two. I need you to check all the propulsion units immediately!"  
  
The soldiers did as they were ordered, heading for the electrical closet.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn had her arm wrapped around Grayza's neck, pulling back hard. Grayza was gasping for breath. It was getting more and more difficult to take in air as the pressure increased against her throat. Seeing the black start to come across her eyes, Grayza fought Aeryn harder. She sent an elbow to her midsection causing Aeryn to release her grip and gasp.  
  
Grayza took advantage of this momentary lapse and kicked Aeryn across her chest sending her crashing into the dressing curtain. Lying on the ground, trying to catch her breath, Aeryn saw an object glimmer in the sparse light. Reaching for it she enclosed it in her hand.  
  
Grayza stood there triumphantly. "Have you had enough Officer? You really didn't think you could defeat me did you?" Grayza smiled, sure in her superiority over the traitor.  
  
Aeryn, slowly rose to her feet. Grayza's words only sent more rage coursing through her body. She could feel the adrenaline rise, giving her the strength needed to defeat this evil. More determined than ever, Aeryn walked steadily towards Grayza, intent on wiping the smile off her face once and for all. She gripped the object tighter in her hand as she neared Grayza.  
  
"Are we finished, Officer Sun?" Grayza asked, watching her every move.  
  
Aeryn stood before her. "Almost." Aeryn spoke calmly as she raised her hand and brought the sharp metal down hard on Grayza's shoulder.  
  
Grayza howled out in pain, grabbing her arm. Aeryn slapped her across the face and then brought her leg up and sent a devastating blow to her mid section. Grayza fell back into the wall. Aeryn couldn't stop now. She pinned Grayza against the wall, and started beating her senseless, yelling at the same time. "This is for everything you took from John and the torment you caused him! This is for the Aurora Chair! And this," Aeryn stated, slamming Grayza's head against the wall, "is for causing John to doubt me!"  
  
Grayza slumped to the floor unconscious. Aeryn stood over her breathing heavily, feeling the adrenalin ebb away.  
  
"Are you through Officer Sun?" Scorpius asked, watching with Braca by his side. "I presumed you would not allow her to live."  
  
Aeryn turned slowly, breathing easier, feeling some closure now. Looking up at Scorpius she stated, "I've done what I intended to do."  
  
"Whatever as you wish, Officer Sun. It's your choice," Scorpius replied, pushing Braca towards the shackles.  
  
Braca felt the transition quite clearly, as he suddenly saw what Scorpius intended. The panic of uncertainty was drowned violently as the panic of understanding tore through his veins. He fought to suppress the bile rising in his throat, fought to hide the terror he knew was flooding his eyes. Torn between self-preservation and shame, Braca bit his tongue until he tasted only the bitterness of his own blood, his voice struggling to beg Scorpius' forgiveness, even to beg passage with the hybrid. Braca couldn't even fathom what Grayza would do to him once she regained consciousness and found her Captain had allowed the escape of prisoners who had humiliated and beaten her.  
  
Scorpius flashed Braca a chilling smile. "A fitting punishment, don't you think?" He leaned closer, until he could feel the Captain's vain attempts to control his shaking. With his lips almost touching the Sebacean's ear, Scorpius whispered, "My only regret is that I won't be here to witness your torture."  
  
Aeryn smiled slightly understanding now that Scorpius had this planned all along. How ingenious and fitting. Aeryn was impressed by his devious mind.  
  
Scorpius locked Braca in the manacles and bound his mouth to prevent him from calling for help.  
  
Watching Braca squirm, Scorpius commed D'Argo, "We are on our way Ka D'Argo. Sikozu and Crichton should already be there. He closed the communication and turned to Aeryn. " Shall we join the others Officer Sun?"  
  
With one last glance at Grayza, Aeryn said, "Now we are finished." The two set out for the bay running, knowing their time was running out.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
John walked into the landing bay on his own. He appreciated Sikozu's help, but he wanted to greet his friends walking by himself. The weakness in his legs was still there, but it wasn't as bad as before.  
  
Since being on the Command Carrier, Sikozu had learned the value of always having a pulse pistol, aiming hers, and scanning the bay. She didn't think there would be any soldiers around the ships with all the activity over the failed engines, but she couldn't take that chance. Sikozu relaxed her grip on the weapon when she was sure they were alone.  
  
John and Sikozu stood side by side, watching D'Argo's vessel enter the carrier's bay. The first one off the ship was Chiana. She laughed happily when she saw John standing before her. Chiana ran to him, almost knocking him over when she embraced him.  
  
"Whoa there Pip," John said, trying to steady himself. "How about taking it easy!" Chiana laughed still hugging him.  
  
D'Argo rolled his eyes at Chiana. Looking down at John he said, "It's good to see you alive my friend. When Chiana came back to Moya with her. stories, I wasn't sure if you would survive."  
  
John winced slightly. He was sure Chiana had told D'Argo everything, including the part about Grayza. John pulled Chiana's arms away. "I need to sit down for a microt," John said, his voice flat, lowering himself to the floor.  
  
D'Argo and Chiana noticed the sudden change in John. Chiana attempted to sit next to John, only to be stopped by his hand on her arm.  
  
"Hey Pip, need a little space here. Ok?"  
  
Chiana looked at D'Argo. His eyes told her to honor his request.  
  
Chiana tried not to change the tone of her voice, keeping the smile on her face. "No problem old man. I'll be here if you need me."  
  
"Sikozu, how long before Aeryn and Scorpius arrive?" D'Argo asked, searching the room. "We need to leave before my ship is detected."  
  
"They should be here any microt now. How long ago did Scorpius comm you?" Sikozu asked, watching the human, wondering if he was withdrawing again. They couldn't afford for John to fall apart.  
  
"It was only a few microts ago," D'Argo replied, feeling the violent lurch of the carrier.  
  
They all grabbed onto something, trying to stay upright.  
  
"What in hezmana was that?" D'Argo asked.  
  
"That was the diversion I created so you could land," Sikozu replied with a smirk on her face.  
  
D'Argo's patience was wearing thin waiting for Aeryn and Scorpius. He thought the plan was to land on the ship and get off quickly. D'Argo hadn't planned on any delays. The idea of being on another peacekeeper carrier made him nervous.  
  
xxxxx  
  
The peacekeeper soldiers were working diligently in the electrical closet, pulling circuit after circuit. Their frustration was starting to set in, as each of the panels they had pulled were intact.  
  
Pulling the last panel, the soldiers sucked in their breath. They felt stupid now, wishing they had pulled this one first. The sabotage was simple, but the timing had to be exact or they would have felt a lurch in the ship when the wires were pulled and attached to the burn timer.  
  
The head technician commed command, "Sergeant we've found the problem! This could only have been done by someone who is familiar with this type of ship!"  
  
"Scorpius!" The Sergeant remembered Grayza had warned him, but he hadn't taken her seriously then. "How soon before it's fixed?"  
  
"Give us five microts, sir! We need to remove the burn ring and splice the wires back to their original location."  
  
"I will expect full propulsion in five microts!"  
  
The Sergeant commed Commandant Grayza, "Ma'am, we should have full control of the ship in five microts." Getting no response from Grayza, the Sergeant sent several soldiers to her quarters.  
  
xxxxx  
  
D'Argo saw them first. He felt his heart lift as Aeryn stepped into the landing bay. As Scorpius entered alongside her, he growled softly, seeing the hybrid was still with them. "I thought we were going to have to leave without you."  
  
Only D'Argo's words made John realize Aeryn was in the room. He turned slowly, seeing her standing amongst the others, Scorpius by her side. His heart went out to her - he wanted to grab her and embrace her with all his love. The dull ache in his heart grew to an almost unbearable agony as he realized he still wasn't sure where she stood in the equation.  
  
Scorpius began issuing the orders in a hurried voice. "We must leave now! It won't be long before the peacekeepers try to stop us! The diversion was just temporary. I am sure they have figured it out by now!"  
  
D'Argo shouted, " Everyone board the ship! We have no time to waste if we expect to leave here safely!"  
  
Everyone moved quickly towards D'Argo's ship except John. Chiana held her hand out to him, expecting him to take it. "Come on Crichton, it's time to go!"  
  
John hesitated. He had been nothing but a crux to the rest of the crew. Maybe they would be better off without him. At least if he stayed behind Grayza would stop hunting the Leviathan and leave them in peace. He knew his mind was already frelled beyond repair. Perhaps this was the best thing he could ever give them, somehow making his meager existence worthwhile. It would be his final gift to them. John denied Chiana's hand, wrapping himself in his arms, turning his eyes away from hers.  
  
"Just go Chiana," John said, staring at nothing. "Grayza doesn't want any of you, just me. You have a better chance without me!"  
  
Chiana looked to the others. They all heard his statement and moved towards John. Aeryn motioned for all of them including Chiana to board the ship.  
  
Aeryn sat beside John. "You know I'm not going anywhere without you. If you decide to stay here so will I," Aeryn said, trying to gauge his reaction.  
  
"No Aeryn! Get aboard the ship and forget you ever met John Crichton. You'll be better off that way!" John replied irritated, wishing she had just left him alone. His decision was painful enough without her adding to it.  
  
"No, you are wrong. If it weren't for John Crichton I would never be what I am today. Right now you don't know whether you can trust me. I understand. So much has happened, at least give me the chance to help you sort through this. Staying here is not the answer, John."  
  
John looked at Aeryn. She could see the despair in his eyes, along with the guilt that haunted him. Aeryn wanted to hold him tightly and tell him it was all right, but she knew he wasn't ready yet.  
  
Aeryn stood, holding out her hand to John. "Please come with us, John. Let me help you."  
  
John looked confused, battling himself and the words he was hearing. He wanted to take her hand, but he couldn't bear being confused with the other Crichton.  
  
"I am me, Aeryn," John said in a painful voice. "I'm not him."  
  
"I know who you are John. The confusion ended long ago," Aeryn replied, her hand still extended.  
  
John reached up and took the hand of the one he loved so dearly. They walked to the ship together and boarded the vessel.  
  
Aeryn settled in the seat next to D'Argo, while John moved further into the ship to sit by himself. D'Argo was doing a systems check when he heard Chiana.  
  
"Peacekeepers! Hurry D'Argo!"  
  
As D'Argo fired up his engines, he could see the landing bay filling with the soldiers.  
  
"Hold on. This is going to be rough," D'Argo, shouted over the roar of the engines. The vessel shook as D'Argo set the throttle to full power. He knew it was too soon, but there was no other choice.  
  
The ship responded, clearing the bay doors and entering open space.  
  
The Sergeant stared as the vessel flew out of the bay, wishing he didn't have to be the one to inform Grayza. "Frell!" He said to himself, walking out of the bay. 


	9. The Price Part Nine

The Price Part 9  
  
By: Can (lucyc_23455@yahoo.com) Spoilers: Up to WWL Part 2 Rating: PG - 13 Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Thanks Still Waters for the great beta reading!  
  
  
  
The peacekeeper soldiers reached Grayza's quarters. They found her unconscious and Braca hanging from the manacles. Upon their entry Braca began making loud noises through the binding over his mouth. The two soldiers separated quickly to assist their superiors.  
  
Braca began spewing curses at the soldier's incompetence as the gag was removed and he was released from the shackles. Through his Captain's ranting on the soldiers' stupidity and slowness in attending to their superior officers, the soldier finally got a name - Scorpius.  
  
The soldier tending to Grayza finally succeeded in rousing her, only to hold Grayza still, seeing the blood running down the commandant's arm. "Ma'am, you've been injured. I'll call for a med tech immediately."  
  
"Get away from me," Grayza replied angrily, pushing the soldier out of her way. She rose unsteadily to her feet, looking down at her arm. She reached for a section of what was once her dressing curtain and wrapped the cloth around the wound.  
  
Grayza's cold glare met Braca's suddenly silent form, and she stomped across the room to stand directly in front of him. Grayza pulled back and hit him hard across the face, the force of the blow flinging his head to the side. Braca bit back a wince, and managed to keep from reaching a hand up to massage the offended cheek.  
  
"Ma'am, if I may, Captain Braca was."  
  
Grayza held up her hand and the soldier went silent. "No you may not," Grayza replied. Turning towards them, her eyes burning in anger, she barked, "Send the Sergeant to me and get out!"  
  
Grayza turned back to Braca, motioning to the shackles, her eyes locked on the Captain. "I believe you were about to explain this?"  
  
Braca found himself unable to stop a slight step backward. He swallowed hard. "Scorpius." he began.  
  
Grayza stared incredulously at her Captain before breaking into a demeaning chuckle. "Scorpius?" She repeated, her still icy eyes never wavering. "Captain, if Scorpius had been involved, I would not be questioning you alive. You expect me to understand that your former commander let you live?" Grayza moved to close the distance Braca had put between them, when the Sergeant entered.  
  
With a hurried snap to attention, the Sergeant reported, "Ma'am, the prisoners have escaped!"  
  
Before Grayza could respond, a message from command was sent to the Sergeant's comm.  
  
"Sergeant we are receiving a communication from the escaped vessel. We think you should hear this!"  
  
"We are on our way," Grayza replied hurriedly, her steely glare issuing the order for Braca and the Sergeant to follow her to command.  
  
The Sergeant was secretly grateful for the interruption. Whatever punishment Grayza had in mind for him would at least be postponed for a while.  
  
xxxxx  
  
D'Argo and Aeryn were carefully monitoring the ship after its rough departure from the carrier. D'Argo was pleased with the way the ship was responding now. It was difficult at first to get it under control, but between Aeryn and himself, they had finally managed to slow the vessel enough to maneuver smoothly.  
  
"Do you think there are going to be any problems with the engines D'Argo?" Aeryn asked.  
  
"So far so good, Aeryn. I think we'll be all right until we get back to Moya. Once there I'll check her out thoroughly," D'Argo replied, sighing.  
  
The rest of the crew had finally settled down. No one had been injured in the escape, everyone counting themselves lucky on that point.  
  
Chiana was sitting with John in silence. She had tried to get him to talk, but John made it clear he only wanted to think. She sat patiently and waited in case he changed his mind.  
  
Scorpius and Sikozu were in deep conversation about Command Carriers. She was amazed that there was so much Scorpius could tell her on the technical side that she didn't already know. It was clear that Sikozu had a lot of questions for him, but Scorpius was tiring of them.  
  
"Sikozu, I would prefer to continue this stimulating conversation onboard Moya. There is something I need to discuss with John," Scorpius said, rising from his seat. "I will have Chiana come talk to you."  
  
Sikozu rolled her eyes at the mere thought of Chiana and sighed.  
  
Scorpius stood over Chiana's seat. Looking up at him she said, "What do you want Scorpius?"  
  
"Just a moment with Crichton.alone," Scorpius replied, focusing on John. Chiana looked at John, posing the question with her eyes. John hesitantly nodded in agreement. He knew the time would come sooner or later.  
  
Scorpius settled into the vacant seat. John turned his head away and pulled the blanket tighter around him. He really didn't want to talk about anything. John was still trying to sort everything in his head, needing to remember as much as he could. He wanted to separate the truth from fiction in order to put his mind back into some semblance of sanity. What he needed was solitude, but he could see that was out of the question.  
  
"What do you want Scorpy?" John asked, in a flat voice, still staring away.  
  
"We need to talk.John, " Scorpius replied in all seriousness.  
  
John knew what Scorpius wanted, but he didn't know if he could handle it. Right now he needed to deal with what had just happened, he didn't need anything new to cloud his mind. "How about later. I'm just not in the mood, Scorpy," John replied, trying to bring the sarcasm back into his voice. 'Did it always have to be one thing after another?'  
  
Scorpius ignored John's protest as he continued, " I've done what I said I would do. Aeryn's cured," Scorpius replied. Seeing the surprised look on John's face, he continued, "Of course you didn't know John. You were with.Grayza. when I administered the medication. I have been observing Aeryn and she seems to have made a full recovery."  
  
Scorpius finally got the reaction he had been waiting to see.  
  
John bolted upright in his seat, hurling the blanket aside. "Why the hell didn't anyone tell me? Let's just keep the human in the dark again!" John was raging, but again, didn't understand why. He was overjoyed to hear that Aeryn was healthy, but couldn't believe she hadn't told him herself.  
  
"John, please calm yourself. There was no time to tell you anything. Remember, we rescued you and had to leave the ship immediately," Scorpius stated, trying to stir his memories.  
  
John could see the logic in Scorpius' answer, but there was only one way he would believe it. He had to hear it from Aeryn.  
  
"Aeryn," John shouted, pulling himself to his feet. "Is it true Scorpius injected you with the cure?"  
  
Aeryn turned, and looked over her shoulder. She hadn't realized Scorpius was with John, now knowing the reason for the question. Aeryn looked at Scorpius coldly. "Couldn't you have waited?"  
  
Scorpius shrugged off her question. It was of no consequence to him anymore. He would finally get what he wanted.  
  
"Just answer the question, Aeryn," John said, lowering his voice, not meaning to get angry with her. "Please."  
  
"Yes, John. I'm cured." Aeryn replied. Seeing the hurt in his face, she tried to explain with her eyes that there just hadn't been time to tell him.  
  
John nodded, the hurt still there, as he dropped back into his seat. He leaned back, wishing the half-breed would just go away.  
  
"Satisfied?" Scorpius asked leering.  
  
"So what now?" John asked, his voice completely devoid of emotion. "Time to let you frell with my mind?"  
  
Scorpius leered. "It will take us two solar days to get to the planet I spoke of. You have until then to take care of any.needs." Scorpius rose from the seat leaving John to his own thoughts.  
  
John reached for the blanket pulling it tight around him. It gave him a sense of security. As false as that sense may have been, it was the only thing he had at the moment. He chuckled to himself, as he felt the tears slip down his cheeks. 'Screwed again,' he thought to himself, his mind begging for sleep.  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo were surprised when Scorpius approached the console. "What is it?" D'Argo asked bluntly.  
  
"I have one more transmission to send to the Command Carrier, Ka D'Argo. My last gift to Braca," Scorpius replied, relishing the moment.  
  
"He will have to do without it," D'Argo insisted, not wanting anymore trouble.  
  
"Trust me Ka D'Argo. They will not be able to trace the communication," Scorpius stated.  
  
D'Argo looked to Aeryn for guidance.  
  
"Let him, D'Argo. We owe him that at least," Aeryn replied, coldly, purposely looking away from him.  
  
D'Argo growled, handing Scorpius the comm.  
  
Scorpius' expression melted into the easy signature of evil. "Captain Braca, this is Scorpius. I wish to commend you for the loyalty you displayed in helping us escape from Commandant Grayza's carrier. You can be sure I will reward you for it some day." He merely smiled as he finished the communication.  
  
Aeryn glared at Scorpius, now understanding his full plan for Braca. Even she could not imagine what Grayza would do to the Captain now. Biting her tongue hard to keep her raging thoughts in check, she swung her head back to the console.  
  
"I told you before, Officer Sun. I am a peacekeeper! We don't leave our enemies alive!"  
  
D'Argo turned away in disgust.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Grayza entered command with Braca and the Sergeant trailing behind her.  
  
"The communication! I want to hear it now!" Grayza ordered, staring at the screen.  
  
"Yes Ma'am. Transmission coming in now!" The tech stated.  
  
All of command fixed their eyes on Scorpius as he delivered his message. Grayza turned swiftly on Braca.  
  
"Do you wish to explain this now Captain, or do you want to continue thinking that I am a fool?!"  
  
Braca drew himself up, in what he knew would be his final act as Captain. Swallowing hard, he found his voice. "Commandant, you know my loyalty is only to you!" He asserted.  
  
Braca's eyes moved from staring straight ahead, to Grayza's face as she approached him. He fought to keep his face an impressive mask, but his stomach was turning, his heart was beating wildly as he saw the fierce anger he knew so well. How could he have expected Grayza to believe him? Even to himself, he sounded like a fool.  
  
"We shall see about your loyalty Captain," Grayza said slowly. She turned to the Sergeant, snapping her order. "Take him to the Aurora Chair!"  
  
Braca suppressed a shudder. It seemed so long ago that he had been watching John Crichton suffer the effects of the chair. As his future came crashing down upon him, Braca could hear his own words coming back to haunt him. 'You'll find out what obedience means.'  
  
Braca had to look away at Grayza's knowing smile. It was if she had seen right through into his thoughts and confirmed his worst fears.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Rygel and Noranti greeted the crew as they disembarked from D'Argo's ship.  
  
"Did everything go alright on Moya, Rygel?" D'Argo asked, eyeing him sharply, already disbelieving whatever response the Hynerion was about to give.  
  
"Of course, D'Argo. Did you think I couldn't handle things here?" Rygel asked disdainfully. "Ask Moya if you don't believe me!"  
  
"I plan to. I'm on my way now," D'Argo replied in a hurried voice, leaving the maintenance bay.  
  
"Frelling Luxan!" Rygel mumbled under his voice.  
  
Noranti hovered over John like a mother hen. " You look terrible, Crichton! I think we'd better get you to your quarters. Sleep is what you need!" Noranti hadn't noticed John's lack of response, as she continued. "Did my little friends help you with Grayza?"  
  
John stiffened at the mention of Grayza's name, his eyes growing cold and empty. Noranti noticed the change in his body as she looked into his face. She carefully put a hand on both sides of his head and looked him deeply in the eyes. "More pain I see. You didn't use them."  
  
John pried himself loose from Noranti's grasp and staggered back. "Granny I.I've had enough for.one day," John said trying to control his emotions. " I'll be in my quarters."  
  
Chiana went over to Noranti, watching John leave. "What's with you old lady? Why can't you just leave him the frell alone!" Chiana started to follow John, but could see Aeryn was already ahead of her.  
  
Chiana intended to stop Aeryn, but Rygel hovered his throne sled in front of her. "Let her go to him. I think the time has come when they might need each other now."  
  
"But Ryg." Chiana started, only to be cut off by Scorpius.  
  
"Chiana, I think you should listen to the Hynerion. After all. their time together will end soon," Scorpius stated.  
  
Chiana, Rygel and Sikozu stared up at Scorpius. "What are you trying to say, Scorpius?" Rygel asked, the distrust clear in his tone.  
  
Scorpius replied with feigned surprise, "Surely you didn't forget our deal."  
  
xxxxx  
  
D'Argo was doing a systems check in command when Scorpius entered. D'Argo saw him out of the corner of his eye, but continued with his work.  
  
Scorpius spoke realizing the Luxan wasn't going to acknowledge him. "Ka D'Argo, have you set the Leviathan on course for the planet? I estimate it will take two solar days," Scorpius said, his arms folded behind his back.  
  
D'Argo straightened, turning to him. "I will not let you do this Scorpius!"  
  
"Ah. I see," Scorpius replied, leering. "I really don't think you have anything to say about it. It was a deal between John and myself. You are not involved."  
  
"John is my friend! He only agreed to your demands to save Aeryn and you know it," the Luxan growled deeply. "If you take him, he will die and you will never get what you want!"  
  
"Perhaps, D'Argo, but I'm willing to take that chance," Scorpius replied, flashing a smile of sure victory.  
  
"You are a fool Scorpius - look at him! John couldn't help you now even if he wanted to!" D'Argo realized he was shouting and lowered his voice, attempting to regain control. "It may take monens to reverse this damage."  
  
Scorpius was silent for a few microts, raising D'Argo's hopes.  
  
"Set the course, D'Argo," Scorpius stated leaving command.  
  
"Frell!" D'Argo shouted slamming his fist into the wall.  
  
xxxxx  
  
John finally found the solitude he so desperately needed. He looked around the room, taking in every part of what he called home. John breathed in deeply trying to clear his mind. He slowly moved towards the water closet, grabbing some fresh underclothes along the way. A shower and clean clothes would make him feel somewhat human again.  
  
John's aching muscles protested as he tried to disrobe. The lacerations on his back from the beating Braca had subjected him to had melted into the shirt. Alternating between gasps and low curses, John managed to separate flesh from fabric. Holding the tattered remains of another battle he didn't need, John tossed the shirt into the trash bin.  
  
The shower was hot, his body relaxing under the flowing water. It was the best he had felt in days and he only wanted to embrace it, take it in and never let it go. The only thing he had to look forward to now was Scorpius. The hybrid was the last thing he wanted to think about, and he tried desperately to push that nightmare away.  
  
John's thoughts turned to Aeryn, the only happiness he could manage in his distorted mind. He remembered she had held her hand out to him and said the words he wanted so desperately to hear. John crouched in the corner of the shower as he relived that moment. It was all he ever wanted from Aeryn. She was the anchor of his soul, the one thing that kept him strong.  
  
John knew Aeryn hadn't betrayed him as those bits and pieces came together. In order for her plan to work Aeryn had to make sure Grayza believed her. 'What a fool I was,' John thought to himself. Aeryn had done what she had to do to protect everyone, including him. She had saved his ass and despite everything else he was grateful.  
  
John's mind was jolted from its peaceful haven, and thrown back into his many nightmares, Grayza and his own betrayal. He rubbed his temples hard trying to push them away, but the memories kept persisting. John had never told any of their secrets, but this time he did, endangering all his friends. Even when Scorpius had tortured him he had never told him anything. This time he had weakened and gave her what she asked. He was nothing but a liability to them now. How could he stay on Moya knowing what he'd done?  
  
John pulled himself to his feet, and stepped out of the shower. Feeling the tears start he brushed them away quickly, mumbling, "I'm sorry."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn heard the shower running as she entered John's quarters. She patiently waited for him to emerge. As the microts passed and John didn't come out, Aeryn became concerned. She ventured carefully, not wanting to intrude on his privacy.  
  
Hearing the water stop flowing, Aeryn spoke. "John. is everything all right?"  
  
Still getting no response, Aeryn entered the water closet. "John?" She asked, waiting for a response.  
  
John was in his own hell private hell, walled in by the repeated memories of pain and betrayal. His eyes stared right through Aeryn, his face pale, emotionless, as he mumbled "I'm sorry" over and over, as if the mantra could make the wall disappear and reveal his relief, the woman standing right in front of him.  
  
Aeryn's heart ached, watching the man she loved being torn down to nothing but a broken shell. She went to John and embraced him tightly, leading him to the room.  
  
Aeryn sat him on the bed and fell to her knees, taking his face in her hands. Staring into John's eyes she said, "Listen to me John Crichton! I have finally gotten you back and I won't let you go again! Do you hear me? We'll fight this together."  
  
John lifted his eyes and focused on Aeryn. He grabbed her in his arms and embraced her. The memories still gripped him as the tears slid down his cheeks. John finally managed to find his voice. "Y..you.j.just don't know.babe. I.I."  
  
Aeryn put her hand lightly on his lips. "Shh, John. I know enough, and I'll be with you. Come on John, you need sleep now," She said, helping him into bed.  
  
Aeryn held him until he fell asleep. She called Chiana to his room in case he woke up while she was away.  
  
Aeryn had a new mission as she left John in the safety of Chiana. 


	10. The Price Part Ten

The Price Part 10  
  
By: Can (lucyc_23455@yahoo.com) Spoilers: Up to WWL Part 2 Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Thanks to Still Waters for the great beta reading! Couldn't be doing this without her!  
  
  
  
Aeryn entered Scorpius's cell without any announcement. She quickly palmed the door closed and pulled the privacy curtain.  
  
Scorpius looked up from the charts he had been studying and leaned back in his chair. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Officer Sun? I would have thought you would be with Crichton."  
  
"That's why I'm here, Scorpius," Aeryn stated, moving towards the table. "I won't let John go through with your deal. It wasn't part of what you and I discussed when you found me."  
  
Scorpius rose from his chair, thoughtful. He walked around the table and stood directly in front of her. "You are quite right, Aeryn. We didn't talk about my payment for helping you, but surely you didn't think I was doing it just to save your life. You are smarter than that. I think perhaps you chose not to ask the question."  
  
The leer on Scorpius' face sent the anger coursing through her veins. "How dare you!" Aeryn spat back. Her cold eyes never wavered as she continued, " You used all of us for your own end.wormholes!"  
  
The leather-masked face twisted in pure evil. "Don't forget your part in this Officer Sun! John is mine now!" Scorpius said, a low growl forming. "I've done as I promised and I intend to collect on the debt! As far as his.condition.he will heal eventually."  
  
Aeryn felt like someone had knocked the air out of her at the mention of her part in the deal. She took in a deep breath, trying to compose her thoughts. "It is his condition that won't allow him to help you! By taking him you will only push yourself further from your goal!" The image of John in the water closet flashed through her mind as she raged at Scorpius. "You will only damage him more with your probing!"  
  
"I think you forget Officer Sun, I have no reason to care about the human! I only want one thing and I.will get it! This conversation is over!" Scorpius stated in a controlled, but forceful voice. "Get out!"  
  
Aeryn turned to leave, but stopped and looked back. "You know, what happened to John was your fault. Grayza was never part of the original plan," she stated calmly, and left the room.  
  
Scorpius stiffened slightly watching Aeryn leave. 'No matter,' he thought to himself as the evil grin spread across his face. Scorpius turned and went back to his charts.  
  
xxxxx  
  
The lights were low in John's quarters as Aeryn entered quietly. She could see Chiana asleep in the chair by his bed, twisted in an uncomfortable position.  
  
Aeryn removed her boots and walked lightly across the room. She wakened Chiana with just a touch, so as not to startle her and wake John.  
  
Chiana rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched her aching body as she rose from the chair. Aeryn led her out of the room, holding her finger to her lips. Chiana understood and waited until they were in the corridor before speaking.  
  
"Where did you go Aeryn?" Chiana whispered. The only thing Aeryn had told Chiana was she needed her to sit with John while she took care of something.  
  
Looking at the Nebari, Aeryn replied frustrated, " I tried to talk to Scorpius." Aeryn shook her head as she continued, "He wouldn't listen. Scorpius is determined to take John with him."  
  
Chiana could see the pain in Aeryn's eyes as she repeated the conversation. "We'll stop him, Aeryn! John's in no shape for anything right now," Chiana said as she glanced back at his quarters. "Seems to me Scorpius is outnumbered. We can at least count on you, D'Argo and me. Rygel maybe and Sikozu should probably be the one Scorpius takes with him."  
  
Aeryn shook her head. "I don't think it will be that easy, especially if John insists on honoring his end of the agreement." The way John's mind was working Aeryn felt this was a very real possibility. It would be his way of punishing himself for what he perceived he did and dealing with his own shame. John detested pitying eyes.  
  
"Go back to John, Aeryn," Chiana said softly. "I'll track D'Argo down. We need to talk about how to stop Scorpius." Chiana gave Aeryn a slight nudge, walking away to find the Luxan.  
  
Aeryn walked back into the room and sat in the far chair from John's bed. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, staring at the sleeping figure across the room. Aeryn could still hear Scorpius' cruel words in her mind. The echoes of his words about payment and her part, rang like a crescendo in her head. The tears slid down her cheeks, her soul knowing the truth, as she buried her head into her knees.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn awoke startled. She berated herself for falling asleep as her eyes quickly scanned the room for John. Aeryn relaxed when she saw him sitting in the bed with his back against the wall. She got up from the chair, noticing his stillness. "John?" Aeryn asked quietly, moving towards the bed.  
  
Barely registering the voice, John said in distant tone, "Huh." He was deep in his own thoughts, still trying to sort out the shattered pieces in his mind. His face was blank and the emotions were shut off, existing only because he had to. The numbness felt good in his fractured mind. It stopped him from feeling anything, and while that state eased his pain, it also held a very real danger. As long as he couldn't feel, he was safe from the tainted memories that still tried to force their way into his insane world, but at the same time, he was unable to focus on changing the path in front of him.  
  
Aeryn felt the chills go up her spine at the look on his face. It seemed as if he wasn't there, his mind in some unknown world only he knew. She pulled herself on the bed and sat beside John, putting her arms around him. She was hesitant to talk, afraid of what he would or wouldn't say. Sighing, she said, "How are you feeling today?"  
  
As hard as John tried to block out the voice, it still intruded into his safe world, as the memories burst through jolting his body with a force that caused him to jump to his feet, grabbing his head in his hands. He shook his head, yelling "No.No.Nooooo!" His shoulders shook now with the tears that rocked his body.  
  
Aeryn was immediately on her feet trying to calm him. She was crying with him, seeing the torment that was tearing him apart. Aeryn wished there was a way to get him to talk to her. John started to last night, but he was too incoherent to form the words. She felt him slip from her grasp as he slid to his knees. Aeryn followed quickly trying to find some way to comfort him.  
  
John was holding himself, rocking back and forth, reliving the touch of Grayza's hands on his body, feeling the bile rise in his throat. The shame coursed through his soul as he tried to push the hands away, feeling he was fighting for his life.  
  
Aeryn was taken aback when he pushed her away. She was hurt, not realizing this was the very thing causing his distress. Aeryn sat back on her knees and watched John fight his demons. She didn't know what else to do for him.  
  
Exhausted, John finally fell to the floor on his stomach and retched, feeling dirty and used. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Aeryn on her knees. She reached out to help him, but he stopped her.  
  
In a voice just above a whisper, John said, "No. Give me some time." He slowly rose to his feet and walked to the shower, his head low.  
  
Aeryn was confused by what she had just witnessed. She had her suspicions but wasn't ready to voice them yet. Aeryn would give him what he wanted for now.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn stepped into the center chamber expecting a lot of chatter on their first day back on Moya. There was only silence. She scanned the room quickly and saw the cause of the silence. Scorpius was sitting by himself in the corner of the room. The rest of the crew was seated around the table in obvious discomfort. Aeryn wouldn't be surprised if Scorpius had done this on purpose. He couldn't help but display his sense of victory over them. She knew that would never change.  
  
Aeryn put her food cubes on her plate and took a seat next to D'Argo. "All systems in proper order?"  
  
D'Argo looked at Rygel before replying, "For once he was telling the truth."  
  
Rygel's chest popped out proudly, "See Luxan!"  
  
Aeryn smiled slightly at his statement and Chiana giggled.  
  
"Do you not serve anything but food cubes on this Leviathan?" Scorpius asked distastefully.  
  
"You're welcome not to eat them. It just leaves more for the rest of us," Rygel replied.  
  
Noranti rose from her seat. "Sir, maybe I can make something for you. I have a lot of herbs that I can add to unsuitable things to make food."  
  
D'Argo growled, "Old woman shut up and sit down! He can eat what the rest of us do!"  
  
Noranti quickly took her seat again, "Of course Ka D'Argo."  
  
"Why do you always have to be so rude Luxan? Scorpius was just asking a question." Sikozu replied.  
  
D'Argo started to speak, when Chiana reached across the table and put her hand on his. "Just drop it D'Argo." Her eyes told him it wasn't worth the argument.  
  
D'Argo nodded getting up from the table. Turning to Aeryn he said, "I'll be in command. Join me when you can."  
  
Aeryn nodded glancing at Chiana. She knew the Nebari had done what she had promised.  
  
Aeryn also rose from her seat. "I think I'll join D'Argo. Chiana could you take some food to John? I'm sure he's hungry."  
  
Chiana nodded, making a plate for John. "I'll take it to him now, Aeryn."  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
D'Argo and Aeryn were in deep conversation going over their options.  
  
"Aeryn, I tried to reason with Scorpius and so did you. He's not interested in anything we have to say. Scorpius only cares about one thing; wormholes, and he won't stop until he gets that knowledge."  
  
"I understand, D'Argo, but John is not strong enough to fight him this time. He's.I don't know how to describe it. It's like he's made another world in his mind where he can hide from all the pain." Aeryn replied, frustrated.  
  
D'Argo could see the doubt and pain in Aeryn's eyes. "Aeryn, tell me everything that happened on the carrier. Perhaps I can help you understand John better."  
  
D'Argo listened intently as Aeryn spoke. He nodded on several occasions to indicate he had already heard about it. D'Argo only sighed when he heard about the scene with Grayza, Aeryn and John. Chiana had told him some things, but not all of it. D'Argo winced when Aeryn told him what she said to John. He stopped her there.  
  
D'Argo didn't want to betray his friend, but he knew she needed to know the truth. "Aeryn, there's a lot that has happened that you don't know about. This wasn't the first time John encountered Grayza. It was his third time," D'Argo replied, dropping his eyes, ashamed. "I am responsible for his second time, and I say that with deep regret."  
  
"D'Argo, Chiana told me about the encounter on Arnessk, but she only told me it happened once and against John's will," Aeryn replied, somewhat confused now.  
  
"The girls were being held by Grayza and her soldiers. I told John he would have to occupy Grayza again so we could get them out. John agreed, but he was hesitant, so I tongued him and we put his body where the soldiers could find him," D'Argo replied, dropping his head. "I betrayed my own friend."  
  
Aeryn stared at D'Argo, feeling a surge of anger for a microt, but suppressed it. "Then he follows Scorpius' orders for me and finds himself back in Grayza's hands. He hears me call him a traitor, even though he couldn't control what happened."  
  
D'Argo nodded slowly, "Exactly Aeryn. John feels shame and he has never betrayed any of us, even when Scorpius was torturing him. This time, he did, but not knowingly. This is the greatest pain any being can feel - and for a species as emotional as John's..."  
  
Aeryn had a better understanding of John. It also confirmed her thoughts over the episode in the room. He thought she was Grayza. John was actually reliving those microts in his mind.  
  
"What can we do about Scorpius, D'Argo? We can't let him take John!" If only she had known everything in the beginning! She would give anything to take her words back! The most loving being in the universe and she had helped spur his torment.  
  
D'Argo couldn't meet her eyes now. "Didn't you think there would be a consequence to pay for Scorpius' help? I'm sorry Aeryn, there's nothing we can do."  
  
Aeryn looked away from D'Argo, holding back the tears. She wanted to rail at the Luxan, but she knew he spoke the truth. John was in this position because of her. If only she had never left..  
  
xxxxx  
  
Chiana had finally gotten John to eat a small amount. She didn't like the way he looked. He only answered her questions, never offering anything like the old John did. Chiana could see why Aeryn was so concerned. John was not at all like his normal self.  
  
Chiana laughed light-heartedly. "Come on old man, talk to me. You know I'm here for you."  
  
John looked at her, his eyes still somewhat distant. "I know you are, Pip. Just nothing I want to talk about now. Got too many things to sort out."  
  
John felt better after the shower. He just wished Aeryn hadn't seen him fall apart. John cringed remembering the touch that had unleashed the memories he thought he had under control. He finally realized it was Aeryn's hands, but too late. He knew he still couldn't separate his nightmares from reality. They just merged into one.  
  
John was brought out of his thoughts as he heard Chiana's voice. "What do you want, Scorpius?"  
  
Scorpius had been listening outside the door. "Just a few microts with John. Nothing that will hurt him."  
  
Chiana didn't trust the hybrid, looking to John.  
  
"It's ok Chi, I'll be alright," John said, his voice flat.  
  
Before leaving the room, Chiana glanced at Scorpius, the look on her face served as a warning to him.  
  
Scorpius merely nodded and waited for her to depart.  
  
John looked away as Scorpius sat across from him. "What do you want, Scorpius? Spit it out and leave." After tomorrow, Scorpius would be John's only contact. He wanted to be free of him at least on his last night on Moya.  
  
"I want to remind you to be ready to leave tomorrow. You will start a new life John Crichton, working as a scientist again, this time for me," Scorpius replied, studying John's reaction.  
  
John's facial expression never changed as Scorpius spoke. He was learning quickly how to block the voices out, hearing only what he wanted. Turning to Scorpius, John said, "Is that it?" The half - Scarran nodded. "Goodbye, Scorpy." John rose from his seat, moving toward his bed.  
  
Scorpius realized John had dismissed him. "I assure you things will be different on the planet, John. I will be in total control, and you will do my bidding!"  
  
John stiffened, not needing this tonight. "Save it, Scorpy. You'll have plenty of time later to screw with me." What lay ahead of him, he didn't know, he could only imagine what Scorpius' plans were.  
  
"One more thing, John. Please ask your friends to stop pleading your case. I have made my decision," Scorpius stated, watching John's back.  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about," John replied, sitting on the bed. "I'd kinda like to get some sleep tonight, if you don't mind." It took all of John's strength to keep himself under control, fearing the dam was getting ready to break. He could never expose himself so openly to him.  
  
"Very well, John. Until tomorrow," Scorpius replied, unsure of the man before him.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn walked away from command, desolate, D'Argo's words ringing in her ears, 'there's nothing we can do.' This was new to Aeryn. In the past they had always found alternatives, at least John had. She didn't know how not to fight, it went against her breeding. If D'Argo wanted to give up so be it, but that didn't mean she had to. Aeryn was more determined than ever to find a way to stop Scorpius. With that thought firmly in her mind Aeryn went to be with John.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Chiana returned after Scorpius left John's quarters. The human convinced Chiana that he was fine and didn't need a babysitter anymore. John only wanted to be left alone where he could descend into his own world.  
  
The hum of Moya was all John could hear, comforting him. John pulled the privacy curtain and lowered the lights in his quarters, hoping to deter anyone from entering. He settled himself on the floor in the corner of the room, deciding his bed held no comfort for him anymore. After tonight, it would only be a distant part of his memory like everything on Moya. John slid a knee up and hung his arm over it, the coolness of the wall feeling good against his back.  
  
"Commander Crichton?" Pilot called over the comm. "Is everything all right? The Drds were concerned when you pulled the curtain."  
  
John smiled never knowing his little friends were watching over him. His smile quickly turned into a grimace when he realized there would be no one to look after them anymore. John felt another stab at the heart to add to his growing list, one that was getting too large for even him to handle anymore.  
  
"Commander? Can you hear me?" Pilot asked, distressed.  
  
John hung his head and replied, "Sorry Pilot. Don't worry about me. Just needed a little privacy." He fought back the tears that threatened, rubbing the back of his hand over his eyes.  
  
"I.understand John. Moya and I are truly disheartened by the turn of events. We want you to know we will miss you and to thank you for all you have done for us," Pilot replied sadly.  
  
John could do nothing to stop the tears, the dam bursting open with all its might, as he listened to Pilot's words. They flowed freely down his cheeks as reality came crashing down upon him. He was leaving and would never return. What the hell had happened to his life? What had happened to John Crichton? When had he lost control of who he was?  
  
In a cracked voice, John finally spoke. "Give my love to Moya, Pilot." He couldn't manage any more, his body trembling.  
  
"Goodnight, Commander. I will leave you to your thoughts," Pilot replied, detecting the change in John's voice. Pilot thought about calling Officer Sun, but decided to honor Crichton's right to his privacy. He knew it was the last thing he would ever do for him.  
  
John rose to his feet and stumbled, the tears blurring his vision. He walked slowly over to his bag and picked up his constant companion, fingering his familiar friend. John stared at Winona, turning her over slowly in his hand, contemplating his life.  
  
John felt his legs go weak and he dropped to the floor, still cradling the one thing he had always been able to rely on. She was the only thing that had never let him down, the one thing he could be sure of in this miserable universe.  
  
John brought his knees up and dropped the pistol to the floor, leaning his head against his propped hand. 'Hell, I can't even be sure of myself anymore,' John thought to himself, snickering through the tears that still racked through his body. 'Damn, I am so tired.' John leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
John flinched when the flashes intruded on his depressed mind. His soul said no, but he was too weak to fight. John let the emerging rage take over. He picked up his pulse pistol and jumped to his feet. The screams left his lips, the rage filling his whole being.  
  
"Just leave my frelling mind alone! Leave me the hell alone!" John's ranting grew louder as the tears flowed harder. He was waving Winona wildly through the air, not aiming her in any one direction. "Someone tell me why I have to be the target of this frelled up Universe! What gives you the right?"  
  
John's rage was weakening, along with his body. He fell silent and dropped to his knees, his breathing harsh. Holding Winona in both hands, he dropped his head and said in a parched, tired voice, "Why? Why me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 11 will be posted on Thursday. 


	11. The Price Part Eleven

The Price Part 11 By: Can (lucyc_23455@yahoo.com) Spoilers: Up to WWL Part 2 Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Well, sorry everyone. I had to go without a beta on this chapter. I hope you all still like it. I want to send out a huge THANK YOU to Still Waters for helping me on this fic.  
  
A big THANK YOU to everyone who read it, and many thanks for the great replies!  
  
  
  
Aeryn heard his rant down the passageway. Taking off at a dead run she burst into John's room, stopping in her tracks at the sight before her. Aeryn felt the terror run through her veins, seeing John on his knees, the tears flowing, holding the pulse pistol in his hands.  
  
Aeryn stepped carefully not wanting to startle John. She watched as he slowly raised the pulse pistol, and aimed it under his chin. In a soothing tone she said, "John, please put the gun down. It's not what you want, really." Aeryn lowered herself to the floor, now in John's line of vision and continued. "John Crichton wouldn't resort to that." Aeryn held her breath, hoping she could break down the walls that imprisoned his mind.  
  
John looked up at her, the misery displayed in his tears and blank eyes. "Aeryn... John Crichton's dead. What's left?" He fell back from his knees and dropped the pistol, knowing deep in his heart he couldn't do it, as much as he wanted it. John sat in a heap, sobbing and trembling, all his hopes and dreams stripped away.  
  
Aeryn quickly moved towards John, intent on getting the pistol out of his reach. When she reached him, Aeryn kicked the pistol across the floor. Relief flooded through her as she reached for John's shaking form. He pulled away slightly, ashamed she had seen him like this.  
  
Aeryn hesitated for a microt, before speaking. "You have me John. Always and forever, never forget that," Aeryn said, as John felt her warm arms embrace him. Aeryn held his broken body close to her, feeling his sobs against her. She felt her own tears streaming down her face knowing how close she came to losing him for good. Aeryn never imagined John could sink so deeply into despair. He had always bounced back quickly, but not this time, this torment was insurmountable for him.  
  
"Only tonight.Aeryn. After." John never finished the statement, pain seizing his heart, taking it to an unbearable level, as he clung to her, only trying to hold on. He didn't want to fall back into the agony that beckoned at his doorstep. John knew the way out, knew how to stop all the memories, but he hadn't found the courage to take that path.  
  
"Shh, John." Aeryn held him in her embrace all night, never moving. They finally fell asleep, holding onto each other. She was grateful he had finally found some peace, but tomorrow..  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
D'Argo went to John's quarters when no one answered his comm. Scorpius was badgering him on John's whereabouts since the planet was in range.  
  
When D'Argo entered John's cell, he felt a lump form in his throat. John lay like a child, embraced in Aeryn's arms. He didn't have the heart to come between them at this microt. For once John was in peace. D'Argo could see it in his face, the lines gone, and contentment in its place. He walked out, willing to shield him for a few more arns if he could.  
  
Returning to command, D'Argo told Scorpius John wasn't ready yet.  
  
Scorpius sneered, "I told him to be ready when we were in range. Why can't he ever do as I ask?"  
  
D'Argo listened to his rant in disgust. "Scorpius, the planet's not going anywhere. What harm is there in letting John say his goodbyes?"  
  
Scorpius calmed down and relented. "None I suppose. I can at least allow him that." The hybrid didn't want anything to go wrong with the agreement as he continued. "After you deliver us to the planet, Moya will starburst as agreed, Ka D'Argo."  
  
D'Argo hesitated for a microt, staring at the console, finding this harder than he ever imagined it could be. He nodded his head in agreement. "Of course, Scorpius." The distaste in his mouth was growing by the microt, as he thought 'How can this be happening?'  
  
"As long as you understand, D'Argo, " Scorpius replied, staring suspiciously at the Luxan. "I think two arns should be sufficient time for Crichton to say his.goodbyes. Two arns, D'Argo no more."  
  
D'Argo nodded, as Scorpius left command.  
  
xxxxx  
  
John woke, feeling safe in the arms that embraced him. He nuzzled in them knowing he was feeling them for the last time. Today he would have to leave with Scorpy. It was the only honorable thing he could do. He had promised this in exchange for Aeryn's life. Looking up at her face he knew it was worth it. His love for her was the greatest gift he could give her. She had shown her love for him last night, when he was at the lowest point in his life. With that he could face what the future held with Scorpius. He would always hold onto it and seek it when he felt there was nothing left for him.  
  
John carefully pulled away from Aeryn. He knew it would be less painful if he could leave without having to see her again. John studied every part of her face and traced his fingers across her cheeks and mouth. When he closed his eyes, he only wanted to remember this moment. He would take the feel of her skin with him in his heart. John leaned down and softly brushed his lips over hers.  
  
John rose from the floor wishing things had been different, but knew he had to follow the course that had been dealt him. He cleaned himself up quickly and went to pack, stopping himself. John decided to leave everything on Moya. That's where it all belonged. He wouldn't be the John Crichton he knew anymore, just an instrument for someone else. It didn't belong with him, it was Aeryn's if she wanted it.  
  
Glancing at Aeryn one last time, John whispered the words in his heart, "I love you beyond hope, Aeryn Sun." He quickly wiped away the few tears and left his quarters for the last time.  
  
xxxxx  
  
The rest of the crew was waiting for John in the center chamber except for D'Argo, he was in command and would see him later. John had asked Pilot to comm them, wanting to say his goodbyes there.  
  
John stood outside the chamber taking a deep breath to compose himself. He stepped inside the room with a smile on his face for their sake. Chiana, Sikozu and Rygel were sitting around the table. Granny was experimenting with her herbs over the kettle. John could see that Chiana was crying, as she rose from the chair and fell into his arms.  
  
"Whoa, there Pip." John said tenderly, holding her in his arms. "No reason for tears. I'm going to be just fine and so will you. D'Argo will keep you out of trouble now."  
  
Chiana giggled now, trying to dry her eyes. "I'm going to miss you so much, John. It won't be the same around here without you," She looked away fighting the tears. "You'll be back, won't you?"  
  
John sobered, "Chiana, take care of her for me." Chiana and John's eyes locked for a microt, Chiana nodded as they hugged one last time. She quickly left the chamber, her face stained with tears. John dropped his head momentarily, as he felt Chiana's hand slip away.  
  
Noranti walked over to John, seeing the pain the human was in. She put her hand lightly on his forehead. "Have no fear, John. You will be back with us one day. I see it. If you like I can give you something for the pain."  
  
John smiled and shook his head. "Naw, Granny. I think I'll go solo on this one. But thanks anyway." Always pushing her herbs, John thought to himself. She's never going to change.  
  
"Trust, John. Keep the trust in your heart, it will lead you back," Noranti replied, returning back to her cooking.  
  
John walked over to Sikozu who was still sitting. "Well Sputnik, I guess its goodbye," John said, never really getting to know the newest member of the crew. "Take care of yourself."  
  
"I will Crichton," Sikozu replied, walking out of the room.  
  
This was harder on John than he thought it would be. The idea of everyone being in the bay when he left would be too painful for him and he thought this to be the best alternative, but it hurt too much. John felt the tears start to well, pushing them back. He knew Rygel was still in the room.  
  
"I understand Crichton. You don't have to try to hide it from me. I have been through many painful microts myself. Goodbyes are always the worst ones," Rygel offered. "For me.take care Crichton and remember, you shared something special with Zhaan, keep it in your heart. It's still there."  
  
The mere mention of Zhaan sent John reeling, opening yet another wound from a different time. John dropped his body in a chair. He leaned forward and put his face into his hands, running them through his hair. John loved Zhaan, and had always felt responsible for her death. Standing, he thought to himself, 'Well at least I don't have to worry about people dying over me anymore.' For a moment John could see her smiling face in front of him. He pushed the memory away and left the chamber.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn woke startled, wondering why she was lying on the floor. The last few solar days had taken its toll on her also. Last night was the first night she had fallen asleep.  
  
Aeryn jumped up quickly, realizing John had been in her arms. 'Where the frell was he?' She asked herself, looking around the room. She felt the panic start to rise. Aeryn called out, "John.John.answer me!" She hurriedly checked the water closet, but saw no sign of him. Her heart sank for a microt, thinking he was already gone. Aeryn turned quickly to his bag. Relief washed over her seeing it was still in the same place.  
  
She quickly left the cell in search of John.  
  
xxxxx  
  
D'Argo was busy in command, plotting the coordinates for the planet. The last thing they needed was to send the pod to the wrong planet. "Pilot, please send the coordinates to the transport. They are finished."  
  
Pilot replied in a sad voice, " I am sending them now, Ka D'Argo."  
  
Scorpius stormed into command, interrupting the rest of D'Argo's work.  
  
"D'Argo, notify Crichton he has half an arn to meet me in the landing bay! I will not wait a microt more!" Scorpius ordered, seething. The delay was starting to put him on edge and it was time to change his cooling rod. "I will be in my quarters for a few microts. I expect Crichton to be ready when I return!"  
  
"Yes sir!" D'Argo replied sarcastically, growling under his breath. 'Frelling half-breed!' D'Argo opened the comm link, "John, can you hear me?"  
  
"Yeah D, what's up?" John asked, sitting and enjoying the serenity of the terrace. It was his last stop before leaving Moya. John's soul filled with all the joyous memories this room held for him. It was his haven. He had spent his best times on Moya in this room.  
  
"Scorpius! He's demanding for you to be in the landing bay in half an arn. I don't think I can hold him off any longer," D'Argo replied, frustrated he couldn't do anything to help John.  
  
John breathed in heavily, knowing it was time. "Don't worry, I'll be ready," he said in a cracked voice, getting to his feet.  
  
D'Argo dropped his head, hearing the change in John's voice. "I'm sorry, my friend."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn was frantic. There was only one more place to check before heading to command in search of answers. Aeryn found herself standing outside the terrace. She didn't think John would leave before coming here.  
  
Aeryn palmed the door open and saw the still figure standing in the middle of the room. She walked quietly over to him and stood behind John, putting her arms around his neck. Aeryn softly asked, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
John reached up and rubbed his hand across her arms. "How we got to this point. What frelled us up so much. why we couldn't work it out." His voice ached as he spoke his thoughts. "You shouldn't have come here, Aeryn." John pulled away and tried to go around her. He didn't want to say goodbye.  
  
Aeryn stepped in front of him, blocking his exit. "Wait, John," she said, the pain from the night before still fresh in her mind. "I can't answer your questions because I don't know the answers, but I do know we have both changed. We have a chance to make it work this time."  
  
John sighed, reaching out to caress her face. His eyes took in every curve of her face as he replied, "It's too late, Aeryn. I gotta go with Scorpy." John dropped his hand as reality struck. He couldn't allow himself to start to feel too much, knowing what was ahead of him. John had to stay inside the walls of his mind to survive.  
  
Aeryn knew she wasn't getting through to him as she bit back the tears that threatened. "John, please listen. We're together again, I don't want you to leave. I can."  
  
John shook his head and stepped away from her as he closed his eyes. "No Aeryn!" The calm John felt turned into pain, the tears sliding down his face. He opened his eyes and grabbed her arms, pleading, "Please babe.don't do this to me, I. can't take it."  
  
Aeryn's heart broke seeing the tears on John's face. She slowly stepped to him and wiped them away. Aeryn hadn't realized how much distress this would cause him. Now she knew John had purposely tried to avoid her after last night for this very reason. Aeryn couldn't let him leave like this. "I understand, John and I'm sorry," she said, taking him in her embrace. John responded, trying to quell the tears. "Maybe I have to let you go, but I will come back for you. I promise."  
  
John allowed her to hold him for a few microts, her arms so warm around him. He would hold this in his memory for when the darkness tried to ebb it's way back in.  
  
John backed up wiping his face. "I love you with all my heart, Aeryn. That's.why this hurts so.damned much." John said, taking a deep breath, turning and walking away.  
  
Aeryn felt her own tears, watching him leave, as she finally said the words she knew he had always wanted to hear. "John, I love you.beyond hope."  
  
John paused in med-step hearing her words, the pain slicing through his heart, almost causing his knees to buckle. He felt his resolve start to crumble, when John felt Aeryn by his side, taking his hand in hers.  
  
Brushing the side of his face Aeryn asked, "Are we ready?"  
  
John nodded not daring to speak for fear the dam would burst again. He couldn't afford to meet Scorpius that way. They slowly walked to the hanger bay together.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Scorpius was waiting with D'Argo when John and Aeryn entered the landing bay. John's step slowed as he stared at the half-breed, the fear gripping him. That was one thing John never thought he would ever stop feeling around the hybrid.  
  
Scorpius leered, knowing he was having an effect on the human. His encounter with John the night before had him slightly puzzled, but whatever block John had put up was gone now.  
  
D'Argo met John and Aeryn half way and turned back to Scorpius. "I would like a few microts with John, Scorpius," D'Argo said. He wasn't asking permission, he was telling him.  
  
"Very well, Ka D'Argo. I will check the pod while you two.talk," Scorpius replied. He was so close now he could taste it. The day he had longed for had finally come.  
  
Aeryn stepped away allowing D'Argo to say his goodbyes to John in private. She had vowed to John she would bring him back, and she would.  
  
John sighed slightly, standing in front of D'Argo. They had come so far from the first time they had met. D'Argo had hated him in the early days, but now they would trust their life in the others hands. This was his friend and he would never forget.  
  
D'Argo was having a hard time facing John. He felt useless, never believing the day would come when he couldn't help his friend. "John.I don't know what to.say. I can't say.."  
  
"You don't need to say anything D. Just promise me you'll take care of everyone. That's all I need from you," John replied, looking away.  
  
D'Argo grabbed him, hugging him tightly. "I promise, John. I'll never forget you my friend!" D'Argo released John and turned away, his shoulders hunched over in sorrow  
  
Scorpius stared at John, with a leering grin on his face. "It's time John. You've said all your.goodbyes. Don't worry, I'll return you when I have what I want."  
  
John's stomach was churning, the thought of being with Scorpius becoming too much to bear. Since being thrown into this universe all he had known was pain and that seemed to be the way his life was going to end, in pain, at the hands of a madman. 'What the hell did you expect?' He thought to himself, as he felt despair grip him. It was at every turn in his life, even with Aeryn. John chuckled softly to himself, 'I finally get the girl and can't have her! So much for fate.' He turned his back on Scorpius, taking in a deep breath. If he had to leave he would do it with his head up. He could never show Scorpius any weakness. He would only use it against him.  
  
John turned. "Lets do it then," John said walking toward the pod. He glanced over his shoulder at D'Argo, "Remember your promise D!"  
  
"I will, John," Dargo replied, watching his friend leaving with the hybrid.  
  
Aeryn stood stiffly by the Luxan, watching John's departure unfold before her eyes. She had to talk to him one last time as she rushed to John's side.  
  
Scorpius pushed Aeryn away. "Enough, Officer Sun! We must leave now!"  
  
John stepped between them. "Hold on a microt Scorpius. You go ahead, I'll be right behind you." John dreaded this, but he wouldn't allow any harm to come to Aeryn. It would be better to listen to her, than a fight to break out between her and Scorpius.  
  
"Only a microt, Crichton!" Scorpius stepped towards the pod and waited for John.  
  
Turning to Aeryn, John asked, softly, "What, babe? You know I gotta go."  
  
Aeryn stared deeply into John's eyes then leaned into him and whispered in his ear, "Remember. you'll always have my heart." She slowly turned and walked the other way, passing D'Argo on her way out of the landing bay.  
  
John dropped his head, but not in sadness. Her final words made his heart swell with happiness, relishing the moment. John knew he had to leave but he was taking her love with him, something he hadn't had for a long time.  
  
John looked up and stared at the bay one last time before turning and walking to the vessel in silence. He boarded the pod sure he would return someday if Aeryn had anything to say about it. John had hope again knowing she was always true to her word. 


	12. The Price Part 12

The Price Part 12 By: Can (lucyc_23455@yahoo.com) Spoilers: Up to WWL Part 2 Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Many thanks to gbbarb for beta reading.  
  
  
  
Scorpius observed the human as he navigated the pod to the planet. He could detect several things in John, neither of them satisfactory to him. John's face reflected a surprised calmness. Scorpius was sure Aeryn's last words had something to do with this. In foresight, he should never have allowed it, cursing himself now. Scorpius felt John was detached from the reality of his situation. This was not good since he needed John to care enough about himself to give him what he wanted. Perhaps he should have taken Officer Sun with them, but that was not part of the bargain.  
  
The transport pod landed at the exact coordinates Pilot had programmed into the computer. John shut the engines down and looked at Scorpius. "What now boss?" John asked, unbuckling his belt, oblivious to everything around him. He was just going through the motions, satisfying Scorpius.  
  
Scorpius stared at the face next to him, unsure it was really John Crichton. Shrugging, Scorpius replied, "Come with me John," he replied, unstrapping his own belt. He turned back quickly to John, his hand gripping his neck, "Don't do anything you will regret!"  
  
John couldn't breathe within the hybrids grasp. He nodded in ascent, choking as Scorpius released him. John stared back at him, coughing and gasping for air. "Like I .said.what now boss?" John rubbed his neck, feeling the blood flow through it again.  
  
"I see we understand each other!" Scorpius sent him a leering grin, satisfied with John's response. "Follow me. We have much to do."  
  
John followed, still rubbing his neck as they left the transport. Scorpius led them to a building not far from where the pod had landed. John looked at the enormous city that surrounded him. It looked like something he would see on Earth, feeling his heartstrings tug at him momentarily. John's step had slowed without realizing it, suddenly feeling hands on him as Scorpius shoved him into the building.  
  
The human was irritating Scorpius, perhaps on purpose. He suppressed his rage, saying simply. "Don't test me John!" Scorpius knew his coolant rods needed to be changed and didn't want to cause a scene in front of the Karaks who were going to afford him the opportunity to pursue his work.  
  
John avoided Scorpius' stare, replying in a flat voice, "Don't know what you are talking about, Scorpy. Just looking. That's all."  
  
Scorpius turned away, frustrated. "Stay here and wait!" He approached the man who had been watching them intently. "I am Scorpius. I believe I am expected, though I will admit later than I had planned."  
  
The attendant looked down his list and saw the name. He looked up with a smile on his face. "Welcome to our planet, sir. We have everything ready for you. Please follow me. I will notify the others you are here and I'm sure they will join you shortly."  
  
Scorpius turned to John. "Follow me Crichton. Your new home is waiting."  
  
xxxxx  
  
Scorpius and the guide were in deep conversation with John following several feet behind. The corridors were massive with many extending in different directions. John was trying to memorize landmarks and such in case he had a chance to escape. Scorpius paused for a microt and redirected his attention to the human. "John, I think we will show you to your quarters first. No need for you to continue to the lab with us," Scorpius said, motioning for John to go ahead of him.  
  
"Come on Scorpy. I wanna see what you have planned for me," John replied, chuckling loudly, trying to keep the façade up in front of him. He didn't know how much longer he could hide the fear that grew by the microt.  
  
Scorpius eyed him warily. "You shall see soon enough, John. Follow the guide down the steps, now!" Scorpius ordered, glaring at the human.  
  
Seeing that Scorpius was losing patience with him, John complied with his request and took the stairs behind the guide.  
  
They descended several levels before they turned down a dark corridor, walking to a door at the end of the passageway. The door squealed as the guide opened it, sending chills up and down John's spine. Scorpius noticed John shiver. 'Good. fear,' Scorpius thought to himself, the twisted grin spreading over his face.  
  
John stood, seeing nothing but a black hole ahead of him. He swallowed hard, his stomach churning, realizing the horror of his situation. Fear crawled through John's body, feeling frozen to the spot.  
  
Scorpius held out his hand, leering. "Your new home, John. I hope you will be.comfortable." Scorpius was beside himself with the human's reaction, sensing John's hesitation.  
  
John shook off his immobility and turned to flee, terror taking over his will allowing the old memories to slash through his brain. The sweat poured off John's brow as his face contorted, using all his resolve to push them away. Scorpius grabbed John, preventing him from running and watched the human, wondering what was going through his mind. John gasped, surfacing from his torment, feeling Scorpius' hands on him. He shrugged them off, moving away from Scorpius.  
  
"No, I don't think you understand, John," Scorpius said calmly, blocking John from moving again. "You are to enter the cell." Scorpius gave John a slight shove from behind, plunging him into darkness.  
  
John was slammed into the far wall of the cell knocking the air out of him. Fighting for air, he clumsily rose to his feet, staring at the door.  
  
"I will return, John," Scorpius said, pleased. John Crichton was truly his prisoner now. Scorpius and the guide turned and walked back down the corridor and up the steps.  
  
John stumbled to the door, hearing the retreating footsteps. "Scorpy!" John yelled. "Come back here!" He only heard his own voice echoing down the vast passageway, the sound of footsteps gone. John dropped his head, lightly banging his forehead against the door. 'Gotta stop this.'  
  
With no light to see by, John carefully felt his way along the walls for some kind of switch. He knew there had to be some source in the cell, hell at least he hoped so. The idea of being in total darkness for undetermined amounts of time didn't make John feel warm inside; it scared the hell out of him!  
  
John finally lowered himself to the floor, frustrated and tired of his search. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes. John wrapped his arms around himself, feeling the chill from the cell enter his bones. He calmed his mind thinking of Aeryn. The despair quickly took hold of him thinking of her last words. John lowered his head as the tears threatened, his heart aching for her touch. He envisioned her face in his mind, trying to find some comfort, remembering the feel of her skin beneath his fingers. John was sinking and knew it, without Aeryn there was nothing to hold on to. Sliding his back along the wall, he eased his body to the ground and allowed the abyss to take him.  
  
xxxxx  
  
The lab was more than Scorpius had expected. He was elated as he walked around the room, examining the equipment. The Karaks had provided him with more than promised.  
  
"Are you satisfied, Scorpius?" The guide asked smiling, watching the hybrid move about.  
  
Feeling all his wishes had been granted, Scorpius replied, "Extremely! I have no doubt I will be able to unlock the secret that John Crichton holds in his mind!"  
  
The guide was still smiling, "We are glad you are pleased. The others are on their way, so you may thank them shortly. Ah, here they are."  
  
Scorpius turned and greeted the ruler of the planet. "I am Scorpius," he said, looking up at the Karak.  
  
The Karaks for the most part were a peaceful species. They reminded Scorpius of Sebaceans, only much taller and thinner.  
  
"Welcome, Scorpius, I am Tirus, leader of our species. I hope everything is to your satisfaction," he replied, observing the hybrid that stood before him. Tirus had never encountered his kind before, finding him interesting.  
  
Scorpius bowed slightly. "You have provided me with everything I need," Scorpius answered, impatient to get started.  
  
"The agreement?" Tirus asked, unsure of the hybrid standing before him.  
  
"It's acceptable under one condition.no harm must come to the human," Scorpius answered, not willing to compromise on this point. He couldn't afford for the Karaks to damage John before he unlocked the wormhole technology.  
  
The Karak nodded, "We do not wish to harm anyone, Scorpius. My doctors tell me it should be painless for him."  
  
"Very well Tirus, let's proceed with the work ahead of us," Scorpius replied, pleased with the conversation.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Moya had starburst as promised. The crew mourned the loss of John Crichton in their own way, taking solace in their quarters. D'Argo chose to stay in command, the absence of his friend haunting him.  
  
D'Argo occupied himself with the search for a commerce planet. The food was dangerously low on Moya. It needed to be replenished soon or they would have to start rationing. D'Argo hated the thought, sure he would have to listen to Rygel's constant complaining.  
  
D'Argo opened his comm, "Pilot, have you located a planet?" He asked, frustrated.  
  
"Not yet," Pilot replied. "We should come upon something soon." Pilot felt a deep void with the loss of Crichton. He never liked losing any of the crew, but to be taken forcibly by Scorpius was another matter.  
  
"Thank you, Pilot," D'Argo answered, sighing heavily. "Can you tell me where Aeryn is?" It had been over a solar day since John had left Moya. He felt it was time to speak with her.  
  
"Officer Sun is on the terrace, Ka D'Argo, but she may want to be alone," Pilot replied, hesitantly.  
  
D'Argo was sure Pilot was correct, but this was something that needed to be done. "I understand but it is important," D'Argo answered. "Comm me when you find a planet, Pilot."  
  
"Of course, D'Argo," Pilot replied, closing the communication channel.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn couldn't sit, pacing back and forth on the terrace. She thought the room would bring her comfort, but it only caused her more pain. This was where she had finally shown her love for John, the love she had so cruelly kept from him because she was hurting. John was gone now, all for her.  
  
The misery engulfed Aeryn, her heart aching from the memory of that final moment, embracing John in her arms, speaking the words he had so desperately sought. She felt the explosion as the tears flowed uncontrollably down her face. Aeryn's body slid to the floor, her legs unable to support her.  
  
Embracing herself, Aeryn rocked back and forth, flashes of John rushing through her mind again and again. She only wanted to embrace him, tell him how much she loved him. Her sobs grew louder, realizing she would never get that chance since John was back in the hands of Scorpius.  
  
D'Argo stood outside the door, hearing Aeryn's cries. He felt a few tears prick his eyes, understanding her pain. D'Argo debated on whether to intrude on Aeryn, but decided it was time. Perhaps they could help each other with their loss.  
  
D'Argo palmed the door open and quietly entered. Aeryn sat on the floor like a lost child, holding herself. D'Argo hadn't expected to see her in such bad shape. There was no doubt in his mind where Aeryn's heart was, her slumped body painful to see. 'She seems to have completely discarded her peacekeeper ways, only too late for John,' D'Argo thought to himself, walking over to her.  
  
D'Argo touched her lightly on the shoulder not wanting to startle her. " Aeryn?" D'Argo asked softly. She jumped slightly, turning quickly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you," D'Argo said, placing his hand firmly on her shoulder.  
  
Aeryn turned away from D'Argo, fearing the judgment she would see in his eyes. She knew D'Argo would never blame her in words, but seeing it would be enough.  
  
D'Argo lowered his cumbersome body to the floor, wanting to be in Aeryn's view. "As much as this may hurt, we need to talk, Aeryn," the Luxan said, trying to tread softly. He knew Aeryn blamed herself for what the future held for John with Scorpius, but he needed someone who could help him on Moya now. They didn't have time to dwell on the past. The crew was in trouble and they needed to be prepared for any attack from the peacekeepers. There was no doubt in D'Argo's mind that Grayza was still searching for them.  
  
Aeryn ran her hands over her tear stained face. "What is it D'Argo?" She asked, her back to him.  
  
D'Argo hesitated for a microt, feeling he was dishonoring his friend talking about their current situation. "John's gone, Aeryn. We have to face that fact and deal with the problems on Moya right now if we plan to survive." D'Argo winced as the words came out of his mouth. Who was he fooling? The only thing on their minds was John and what Scorpius was doing to him.  
  
"I'm sorry D'Argo," Aeryn replied, her head dropping between her shoulders, "I understand your concern, but I don't think I can move on without John. I never realized how important he was to me until I lost him." Aeryn turned to D'Argo, the tears still in her eyes, "We have to go back for him!"  
  
D'Argo dropped his head for a microt, feeling the same pain Aeryn did. He lifted his head as he replied, "We will Aeryn, but first we must find food before we take that journey, and promise me you will be by my side. Now that John's gone, I don't have anyone else to rely on."  
  
Aeryn stared at D'Argo for a microt before responding. "After all that has happened.you trust me?" Aeryn asked, surprised.  
  
"Aeryn, I see your love for John. I will admit at first.I doubted you, but I know now. you didn't mean for it to turn out his way. Yes. I trust you," D'Argo replied, rising to his feet, extending his hand to Aeryn.  
  
"Thank you, D'Argo. I just hope the rest of the crew agrees," Aeryn replied, accepting D'Argo's hand.  
  
"They will, Aeryn," D'Argo replied, pulling Aeryn to her feet. "In time."  
  
xxxxx  
  
Scorpius opened the door of the cell searching for John in the darkness. This was just another form of torture Scorpius had devised in his devious mind. He hoped with the probing and being deprived of light, it would bring John about quickly, opening his mind to reveal the wormhole technology.  
  
Scorpius used the light from the corridor to locate the human's sleeping form. John was mumbling incoherently in his sleep, thrashing about. Scorpius walked over to him and nudged him roughly with his foot, hearing the human groan slightly.  
  
"Get up Crichton," Scorpius ordered. "It's time to proceed."  
  
John slowly slid his back up the wall, his hand in front of his face, shielding his eyes from the piercing light. "Where the hell am I?" John asked, his mind fuzzy and disoriented.  
  
"You will remember as soon as you get your wits about you, now come. I don't have time for this," Scorpius replied, impatiently.  
  
John slowly rose to his feet, remembering now. He purposely took his time, stretching his arms out to get his circulation back, anything to delay the inevitable. John asked, "I don't suppose it's time for dinner?" John knew he was annoying Scorpius. If he had to go through with this, John was determined to drive the half-Scarran crazy in his own way. John had no defenses, only his ability to irritate Scorpius.  
  
Scorpius glared at the human. "Don't toy with me, John. I am warning you!" Scorpius growled, grabbing John and flinging him into the passageway.  
  
John used the wall to steady himself, his eyes adjusting to the light. He felt the shove from behind.  
  
"Move!" Scorpius ordered. "You are wasting time!"  
  
John laughed walking down the corridor. "Time? I've got a lot of that now, Scorpy." John turned, walking backwards, staring at the hybrid. "I guess I can thank you for it."  
  
Scorpius leered at John through his leather mask. "Actually.you should be thanking.Officer Sun!"  
  
John stopped, feeling like he had been punched in the stomach, the laugh dying on his lips. He dropped his head wanting to hide his stunned expression from Scorpius. John knew Scorpius was aware his statement had hit home, but he couldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing it in his face.  
  
Scorpius had achieved the desired results. "Move along, John. I think there's been enough bantering for one day."  
  
John turned and walked in silence, the truth in Scorpius' words still painful, causing despair to settle in again.  
  
Scorpius directed John to the lab, allowing the human to look over the room. Perhaps if John saw what was at his disposal, he would be ready to cooperate. Some of the items John recognized, feeling himself cringe, remembering the last time Scorpius had used them on him. John was secretly relieved to see the Aurora Chair was not a fixture in the lab.  
  
Scorpius was filling a syringe as he glanced at John. He was disappointed, hoping to see fear register on the human's face. "It will not be nearly as painful as last time Crichton. I have some new technology, thanks to the Karaks."  
  
John only glanced up at him, shivering inside, the terror threatening to overwhelm him. He managed to get control of himself and push the panic inside. If John showed any fear, he knew he would be lost to Scorpius.  
  
Walking around to the cot with the syringe in hand, Scorpius motioned to John, "You are to lay here."  
  
John felt the bile rise in his throat, looking at Scorpius standing by the cot. He chewed on his lip, feeling like a caged animal. John knew he didn't have a choice, wiping his mind completely blank. This was the only way he knew to fight Scorpius. John moved to the cot and lay down, closing his eyes.  
  
"You shall fill a prick from the needle, John and nothing else. The probe will do the rest," Scorpius instructed, sliding the needle into John's neck.  
  
John lay still, feeling a burning sensation coursing through his veins. He moaned slightly when the twitching started, the moan becoming a shattering cry as the spasms engulfed his body. Scorpius held John down, unable to understand what was causing the reaction. The Karaks had promised the drug wouldn't cause the human any pain.  
  
John's mind was screaming for it to stop. 'Please God.help.meeeee!' He tried to speak, but his senses were paralyzed, his body in torment. John desperately sought the corner of his mind he had been using to hide in when the memories became too much for him, the place where he could shut his emotions off. Finding it, John slipped into the confines, embracing it, virtually shutting his mind down, finding peace.  
  
xxxxx  
  
The Command Carrier's systems had finally been repaired, but it had taken longer than anticipated. They knew the Leviathan was several solar days ahead of them if not more.  
  
"What do you have for me Captain?" Grayza asked, entering command. The interrogation of Captain Braca in the Aurora Chair had proven he had spoken the truth. Grayza had reinstated Braca to full duty, posting a warning in his file for allowing himself to be used by the renegade prisoners.  
  
Braca studied the console before he spoke. "Commandant, there are two things the Leviathan could have done. She most likely starburst as soon as her crew boarded, or she could have searched for a commerce planet. I found this planet, it's about a weeken away." Braca reported. He had been ordered to investigate all avenues in their search for the prisoners. "It's just a possibility."  
  
"Thank you, Captain. I will think about how we are going to proceed," Grayza replied, pleased with Braca's work. "You will have your orders soon."  
  
"Very good, Commandant," Braca replied, returning his focus on the console. After the Aurora Chair, he only did as he was told, staying away from Grayza as much as possible.  
  
Glancing over her shoulder, Grayza said, "I am pleased Braca. You have done a thorough job. Perhaps I won't regret making you a Captain after all."  
  
Grayza felt they were getting closer to the crew of Moya. She left command with revenge on her mind. 'This time I will kill John Crichton and Aeryn Sun!'  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 13 tomorrow 


	13. The Price Part Thirteen

The Price Part 13 By: Can (lucyc_23455@yahoo.com) Spoilers: Up to WWL Part 2 Rating: PG-13 Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
  
  
My thanks to gbbarb for the beta read and keeping me straight.  
  
  
  
Moya and the crew had been searching for three solar days for a habitable commerce planet. The fighting had started aboard the vessel on the second solar day when D'Argo started rationing the food. He knew the crew was on edge over John, this just added to their problems.  
  
The old woman had been chosen to dispense the food cubes twice a day. The mid-day meal had been eliminated for the time being.  
  
Chiana was questioning Rygel as D'Argo walked into the center chamber.  
  
"I know you snerched some food cubes, Rygel! The old woman walks out for a microt and here you are taking more than your share!" Chiana said in an accusing tone.  
  
"I did no such thing, Chiana! I am a Dominar and such thoughts would never enter my mind!" Rygel said indignantly.  
  
"Don't give me that, Rygel. I saw you!" Chiana shouted. "You know you're nothing but a slug!" Chiana was furious with Rygel. They barely had enough food to last two solar days and he was stealing what little they had left, without a thought for the rest of the crew.  
  
D'Argo was shaking his head as the two went at each other. Tired of the arguing he growled, "That will be enough! Both of you!" Lowering his voice he continued. "We have enough problems; we don't need the fighting also."  
  
Aeryn heard the shouting down the corridor. She walked into the chamber just as D'Argo put an end to the argument.  
  
"What the frell is going on here?" Aeryn asked, staring at all of them.  
  
Chiana was the first speak. "This Hynerion slug decided to steal some food."  
  
Chiana was silenced as Rygel interrupted. "This Nebari tralk has no right to."  
  
D'Argo interrupted both of them, shouting, "Stop now! We don't have time for this!"  
  
"D'Argo's right.that is if you want to stay alive," Aeryn said, looking at Chiana and Rygel. "We need to pull together guys, not apart." Aeryn stopped herself, realizing she sounded like John. She felt the lump form in her throat and turned away, the tears glistened in her eyes.  
  
The room was quiet. Chiana slowly walked over to Aeryn and laid her hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, Aeryn. We'll get John back," Chiana said softly, her own tears threatening. "Nothing's ever been able to stop us before."  
  
Aeryn reached over with her arm and placed her hand on Chiana's. She nodded her head, replying, "You're right, Chiana. We've never failed before. Thank you."  
  
Pilot interrupted them, his voice coming over the comm. "Ka D'Argo, I believe we have located a safe planet."  
  
"I'll be right there," D'Argo replied, heading for command. He glanced over his shoulder as he rounded the corner of the door, "Aeryn?"  
  
"Right behind you," she said, her footsteps on D'Argo's heels.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Tirus was working on his research along side the rest of the Karak scientists. They had tried to formulate a cure for the people for many cycles, failing in every attempt. Tirus understood it was only a small amount of the population that suffered from the defective cells, but the thought of impurity in their society was unsettling.  
  
Tirus filled the syringe with the latest formula and turned towards his newest subject. The Karak squirmed against the restraints that held him to the bed, fearing what they had planned. He had seen many captured and released, but some never returned. The scientists only lured them out when they felt they had a cure. This was one of those times as Tirus walked to the bed, trying to calm him with his voice.  
  
"Shh, my friend. There is nothing to fear," Tirus said, injecting the fluid into his neck. The subject closed his eyes as the liquid had its effect. He motioned to one of the closer scientists, "In an arn we should take some tissue and examine the effects, if any, from our latest formula. We can only hope this will be successful."  
  
Tirus was weary from all the arns they had spent with no success. He turned and took off his vest, dropping it in the sterilizer.  
  
"I will retire now. Wake me in an arn," Tirus said, turning to exit the lab. He ventured as far as the door, when Scorpius roared over the communications channel.  
  
"Tirus quickly! I need you in the lab! Something is wrong!"  
  
Tirus bid two of his men to follow, exiting the unit.  
  
xxxxx  
  
"How can this be happening?" Scorpius growled, holding the human down. The violent spasms had flooded John's whole body, his thrashing becoming worse. Scorpius could only hope to keep him from harming himself, his own hands rotating from legs to arms.  
  
John's body suddenly arched, a screeching sound emitting from his throat. Scorpius had never seen anyone in this state. He feared he was killing his prized possession, seeing the torment loom over John's face.  
  
The screech broke John's mind free of its hiding place, the intense pain entering every fiber of his being. His eyes opened and shut without reason, his muscles quivering in distress. John fought to speak, his vocal chords still paralyzed. He felt the searing pulsations rip through his body, feeling trapped inside himself, unable to call for help.  
  
Scorpius noticed John's movements, hope surging through him. John's eyes snapped open but all Scorpius could see was unspeakable agony exuding through them.  
  
"Tirus!" Scorpius demanded again, feeling he was losing John.  
  
Tirus appeared in the doorway. "What is the problem, Scorpius? You have interrupted."  
  
Tirus stopped, seeing the human's body writhing in pain. He quickly moved towards the cot. "What did you do to him?" Tirus asked looking down at the half-Scarran.  
  
Scorpius replied, irritated by the Karak, "I did nothing. It was the drug you gave me! You said it wouldn't harm the human! Look at him!"  
  
Tirus looked at Scorpius in an unpleasant manner. Taking control he replied, "Leave the room, Scorpius. I will take care of this!"  
  
Tirus went to the cabinet, instructing his own people to hold the human down. He filled another syringe, looking at Scorpius. "I told you to leave. We will take care of this matter."  
  
Scorpius reared up. "I will not leave. He is mine."  
  
Tirus dropped his hands by his side, staring at the hybrid. "Must I remind you, you are on my homeworld," he said dismissing Scorpius. "I will let you know when this is over."  
  
Scorpius hesitated for a microt before stepping back. He didn't want to raise their wrath since they had afforded him the lab. "Very well, but you can't release him. He is to remain in my custody," Scorpius replied in no uncertain terms.  
  
"That is no concern of mine. I am only here to help him," Tirus replied, injecting the new serum into John's veins. "It should only be a few arns."  
  
Scorpius nodded retreating. "Again, I will be waiting."  
  
Tirus sighed as Scorpius finally left, observing the human. John's spasms were slowly subsiding, his breath returning in choking gasps, the spittle settling on his lips. Tirus propped John's back to ease his breathing. He could at least relieve his distress on this point while the drug did its job.  
  
Tirus dismissed his doctors sure the crisis was over. "You may go back to the lab. Don't forget the culture. It should be done in an arn. I will wait with him until I am sure he has recovered," Tirus said, noticing the human slowly stirring.  
  
"We will meet you back in the lab, Tirus," Ratoc replied. "I will test the specimen myself if you are not back in time."  
  
Tirus nodded, turning to put the supplies away.  
  
His mind clearing slowly, John fought waking, the pain finally easing. He didn't know what happened, what had caused the agony he had just experienced; he only knew he didn't want to wake up. John cried inside himself, wishing he could end it all.  
  
Another spasm pierced through him, his back arching, a cry escaping from his lips. Tirus went to John's side, speaking in a calm voice. "Are you in pain still?" He noticed some wetness on the human's face and lightly wiped it away.  
  
John could hear the lulling voice, resisting the urge to trust it. The pain stopped as John felt his body relax again. Sleep was all he wanted, allowing his mind to drift, welcoming the darkness.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Grayza sat in her quarters thinking about her options. 'I don't think the Leviathan starburst, but they wouldn't go to a nearby planet, either. That would be too easy.' She rose from her seat and went to the charts. Grayza had others on the carrier to plot courses, but for the renegades she would make the decisions. Studying the charts, she decided on their course.  
  
Grayza opened her comm, leaving her quarters. "Captain Braca, have the Sergeant meet us in command. I will be there shortly."  
  
"Yes ma'am. I will comm him now," Braca replied, notifying the Sergeant. The Captain worried about what decision Grayza was going to make, knowing he would follow her orders without hesitation.  
  
Grayza met Braca and the Sergeant at the console that held the charts. "This is my plan," Grayza said, pointing to the planet Braca had spoken of. "We will proceed to the planet until our Marauders are in range, then send a squad of five down. They will investigate and report back. While they are searching, the carrier will track the Leviathan. If any of the crew went down to the planet we will capture them, at the same time we will have the Leviathan." Grayza was pleased. Either way she couldn't fail.  
  
"Commandant, do you think it's safe to leave our soldiers on this planet until we return?" He asked, several more questions on his lips. "What if the Leviathan did journey to the planet? We will be chasing nothing and our soldiers may not be able to hold them." The Sergeant knew the risk he was taking questioning Grayza, but he knew she wouldn't have called him if she didn't want his opinion.  
  
Grayza smiled, pleased with his thought process. "Very good, Sergeant, but I don't think the escaped prisoners starburst. I believe they are still within range, perhaps, several solar days ahead of us, but not on this planet. That would be too close to our location. I only want to be thorough this time, something we have not been in the past," Grayza replied, glancing at Braca.  
  
The Captain adjusted his collar and looked to the ceiling. He knew Grayza enjoyed seeing discomfort in her subjects, refusing to display it.  
  
"Very well, Commandant!" Braca said. "Sergeant prepare the ships. I will increase our speed, bringing us into range in a solar day and a half." Braca was concerned about her plan, but would not voice his opinion. He had been a victim of her wrath before and wouldn't risk it again.  
  
"Sergeant make sure you put your best man in charge of the Marauder," Grayza said, slipping around the man to stand next to Braca. "Dismissed, Sergeant," she ordered without looking his way.  
  
The Sergeant hesitated for a microt then left command.  
  
Braca stood still, feeling her warm breath against his ear, staring straight ahead. He swallowed hard, fearing her motive for the closeness. Grayza stared at the techs around command, the look causing all eyes to drop. She slowly slid her fingers across her chest, hearing Braca gasp as he breathed in her oils.  
  
Braca's breath caught in his throat as the oils had the desired effect. "Commandant.I.I." He turned, feeling dizzy and out of touch with his surroundings.  
  
"Captain Braca, I suggest after you issue the orders you should rest. You have been in command too long and we have a mission ahead. I don't expect it to fail." Grayza wanted complete control of her Captains mind. After the Aurora Chair she had lost it. She couldn't afford for Braca to start thinking on his own, thus her oil. It would keep him obedient and focused on her directives.  
  
Braca simply answered, "Yes ma'am."  
  
Grayza walked away pleased with his answer.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
D'Argo and Aeryn entered command, their steps slowing, staring at the planet Pilot had already put on visual.  
  
"How far Pilot?" D'Argo asked, watching the viewing screen.  
  
"Two solar days, Ka D'Argo," Pilot replied, knowing they would be out of food by then. "I'm sorry."  
  
D'Argo cursed in Luxan to himself. "Are you sure there's nothing closer?" D'Argo knew the answer, but his frustration was getting the best of him.  
  
Aeryn interjected, shooting D'Argo a warning glance. "Forget the question Pilot. We know you've done your best. We'll just have to reduce our intake. Set a course for the planet and thank you Pilot."  
  
"I already have Officer Sun. I knew there was little choice in the matter," Pilot replied, closing the visual.  
  
Aeryn felt the same frustration as D'Argo, moving towards the bench to sit. She dropped her body on the seat and closed her eyes. Each day they were delayed in acquiring food was lost time for John.  
  
D'Argo walked over to Aeryn, knowing her thoughts. He sat beside her, laying his hand on hers. "I know Aeryn. Trust John to be strong," he said sighing, the truth of their situation weighing heavily on his shoulders.  
  
Aeryn dropped her head, biting back the tears. "John was so weak when he left, D'Argo, so distressed. How can he hold up to anything Scorpius does to him? All you had to do was look into his eyes to see the torment."  
  
Chiana walked into command quietly, listening to their conversation. "Are you talking about John?" She asked, staring at Aeryn. "If you are, remember, I care for him also. I was the one who comforted him after Grayza had her way with him. Yeah I know all about his torment, I lived it, through him, all the frelling nights I rocked him to sleep!" Chiana shouted, her stomach churning, remembering the nightmares.  
  
Aeryn stared, surprised by Chiana's outburst. "Chiana, I don't understand."  
  
The tears slowly slid down Chiana's cheeks. In a softer voice she said, "You wouldn't." The Nebari turned away from Aeryn and D'Argo, suddenly sorry for what she had said.  
  
"Chiana, you make no sense!" D'Argo bellowed, rising to his feet.  
  
Aeryn put her hand on his chest. "Let me. I think I know," she said, walking towards the Nebari. Aeryn had seen the closeness that had developed between John and Chiana in her absence. Now that she was back, her and D'Argo had thrust Chiana aside, not considering her feelings.  
  
Aeryn stood behind Chiana. "I think I understand, Chiana. While I was gone, you were the one there for John. You reached out to him, listening to all his thoughts, helping him cope. You gave your heart to him and now we haven't even considered the pain you must be feeling. Am I right?" Aeryn had acquired a new understanding of emotions since John was taken from her.  
  
Chiana felt her whole body shake, the tears erupting freely. She never thought Aeryn would understand, but she did. Aeryn had become more as John said she would. The Nebari turned around, facing Aeryn. "I didn't think you could," Chiana said, burying her head in Aeryn's arms.  
  
"Trust me. I do," Aeryn, replied, the pain of John's absence a void in her existence. Aeryn held Chiana as D'Argo looked on, feeling helpless to make a difference.  
  
D'Argo knew Chiana had been closest to John since the turmoil on Arnessk. He just hadn't realized how attached she had become to the human. D'Argo cursed himself now for not paying attention to her.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
John heard the voices as the haze began to clear. His head pounded as he slowly opened his eyes, the light blinding him. John moaned, feeling like a hot blade had just pierced his skull. He quickly brought his hands to his head, pulling his legs up, to stop the coursing pain.  
  
Tirus and Scorpius were arguing when they heard the human stir. Tirus saw the curled up body and hurried over to John's side, Scorpius following.  
  
"You will not tell me what."  
  
"Quiet, Scorpius!" Tirus demanded, stopping Scorpius in mid sentence. "We will talk about this in a microt. The patient needs our attention," he said, trying to pull John's hands away from his face.  
  
John fought the touch of the Karak, the bass drum continuing to pound in his head. Finding his voice, John croaked, "Leave. me the frell. alone." His words were barely audible; the vocal chords still weak from the drug.  
  
Tirus ignored his request, managing to pry John's hands away. He beckoned Scorpius, "I need your help. Hold his hands so I can examine him." Scorpius complied, holding them back for Tirus. He carefully lifted John's eyelids one by one, noticing the deep red in place of the white.  
  
Tirus pulled out a syringe and filled it with a yellow fluid. He injected it into the base of John's head, watching him closely as he pulled the needle out.  
  
Scorpius asked, "What did you give him?" He watched along with Tirus as the drug took effect.  
  
They saw a more relaxed expression on John's face as he slowly straightened his body, lying flat. John opened his bloodshot eyes, the throbbing in his head gone. "What the frell happened?" John asked, groggily, staring at Tirus. "I...I.don't remember."  
  
"Just a bad reaction," Scorpius replied, relieved by John's recovery. "You will remain here and rest.then we will continue."  
  
John felt some of his bravado return. He figured he had come close to dying by the look on the hybrid's face. "Yeah Scorpy, maybe next time you can kill me and put me out of my misery. At least I won't have to look at your ugly face anymore," John chuckled weakly. He knew deep inside it would be a blessing.  
  
Scorpius glared at John. "Shut up Crichton, and be careful what you wish for!" He turned and walked out of the room with Tirus, ready to continue the argument.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Tirus took Scorpius to his lab so they could discuss the debate over the human. He also wanted to see the results of the culture. Tirus had been delayed longer than he had planned.  
  
"What do you have for a replacement then?" Scorpius asked, walking around the room. The equipment the Karak's possessed was a scientist's dream. Scorpius thought about the different kinds of research that could be done in this setting.  
  
Tirus sighed, answering, "Nothing. That drug was the weakest. If that was too strong for him, the others will kill him. His physiology is very different from ours." He wondered with the difference in the human if any of his fluids would be able to help them now.  
  
Tirus turned to Ratoc, "How did the specimen turn out?" He asked with hope in his voice.  
  
The look on Ratoc's face told him all he needed to know. Tirus sighed, turning back to his table, "We will keep trying. Let's work on your equations, Ratoc."  
  
Ratoc nodded in agreement and wearily returned to his worktable.  
  
"Now Scorpius, back to your problem," Tirus said. "What do you plan to do with Crichton? Our drugs can't open his mind as you had hoped."  
  
Scorpius didn't want to resort to his old ways, but with no drug available he had no choice. "I will simply have to probe and hope John's mind has been broken to the point he can't fight it," he replied, walking out of the Karak's lab, ready to start prying into Crichton's mind.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Scorpius entered the lab, staring at the human on the cot. John was sleeping, curled into a ball as if this would protect him from everything. Scorpius prodded him with his hand to waken him.  
  
Waking with a start, John sat up in a panic, looking into Scorpius' face. Scorpius noticed the blood shot eyes and the weariness in his face.  
  
"Miss me?" John asked, sure he knew why Scorpius was back. "Gonna suck my brain out now, Scorpy? Well have at it, cause there ain't nothing left!" The laughter verged on hysteria, causing Scorpius to have second thoughts.  
  
"John, let me explain. The drug the Karaks told me would make this pain free won't work on you. I'm left with no choice but to proceed without it," Scorpius said, wishing he had an alternative.  
  
John looked at Scorpius, sobering. "Is that supposed to be some kind of apology?" John asked, turning away and rubbing his eyes. "You know, Scorpy, I said I would come with you to save Aeryn, but I didn't say I would help you," John said, his voice flat. "I can't do that and you know it, so frell away," John stated, turning away. "It's so buried, I can't even find it anymore."  
  
"We shall see, John," Scorpius replied, roughly pushing John down onto the bed. Terror filled him as the realization of what was about to happen sunk in. John fought the grip Scorpius had on his wrists, twisting and turning against him, his heart beating so frantically he felt it would burst through his chest.  
  
"Get away from me you frelling maniac!" John shouted through clenched teeth, the sweat quickly forming on his brow. He swung a leg hoping to catch Scorpius on the side of the head. John was frantic. he couldn't do this again.  
  
Scorpius moved aside just in time and deflected John's leg, releasing one hand from his hold on John. Without a thought Scorpius backhanded John across his face, stunning the human and ending the struggle. Scorpius quickly snapped John's wrists into the restraints, before he could regain his senses.  
  
"I had hoped it wouldn't be this way, John," Scorpius stated, positioning the probe and attaching the electrodes to his head. "It must be the human in you."  
  
John opened his eyes and saw Scorpius glaring down at him with his leering smile. He fought against his restraints, John's eyes frantically looking up and back at Scorpius, the horror of the inevitable dawning.  
  
"Save your strength Crichton, you can't win," Scorpius said, sliding his hand over to the unit as John watched.  
  
John closed his eyes, aware of what was coming. 'Please God help me. Just let it all end this time.' These were John's last thoughts as Scorpius activated the unit.  
  
John's body shuddered from the intensity of the pain. The diverse memories slashed through his mind threatening his already shattered thoughts as John tried to shut off the feelings that were tearing him apart.  
  
Scorpius increased the voltage as John's screams resounded off the walls. Chapter fourteen will be posted tomorrow. 


	14. The Price Part Fourteen

The Price Part 14 By: Can (lucyc_23455@yahoo.com) Spoilers: Up to WWL Part 2 Rating: PG - 13  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
My thanks to gbbarb for the beta reading and keeping me in line.  
  
Braca had returned to command after a short rest. The hepple oil had put his mind at ease, allowing sleep to take him easily.  
  
"Are we within range yet?" Braca asked his tech.  
  
Checking the navigation console, the tech relpied, "Sir, we should be in range within fifteen microts. We can then dispatch the Marauder."  
  
"Very well. I will notify the Sergeant to get his unit ready," Braca stated, opening his comm and advising him of their position. He proceeded to inform Grayza of the impending departure of the ship.  
  
"I will be there shortly, Captain," Grayza responded, changing her uniform. After they launched the Marauder she knew they would be in hot pursuit of the Leviathan. Her ship was just a precaution in case she had misjudged the prisoners.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo were readying the pod for their journey to the commerce planet. Pilot had been able speed up their arrival by half a solar day. There was very little food left, but the crew's spirits were high, knowing they would be restocking soon.  
  
D'Argo had decided that everyone but Rygel, Sikozu and the old woman would go down to the planet. He knew Rygel was good at negotiating, but someone had to stay with the newest members of the crew. D'Argo had no doubt Sikozu could manage the Leviathan, but he still didn't entirely trust her.  
  
Chiana entered the maintenance bay just as D'Argo was leaving. "Good," he said. "You can help Aeryn while I go to command to speak with Sikozu."  
  
"Sure D'Argo," Chiana replied, happily. She knew it was because of her outburst a few solar days before, but she didn't care. This was exactly what she needed. Chiana wanted to help, but in the past they hadn't given her a chance.  
  
"Let me help, Aeryn."  
  
D'Argo smiled to himself, hearing Chiana's lighthearted voice again, leaving the bay.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
John lay shivering in the dark cell, coughing, the blanket pulled up to his neck, knees curled into his chest. For once he was glad there was no light. He didn't think his eyes could stand it. The headache had started again, along with the tremors that slashed through his muscles causing him to shake uncontrollably.  
  
John felt his stomach lurch, as the cough grew worse. He pulled himself to an upright position, leaning his back against the wall, stilling the urge to vomit. John closed his eyes, exhausted but unable to sleep. Each time he dozed off, the flashes that cut through his thoughts jolted him awake. John needed to hold these at bay. They would only serve to drive him deeper into his already shattered mind. He knew it wasn't over. How much longer he could last was the question.  
  
'God babe, I hope you meant what you said.' John thought to himself, the tears trickling down his face. Without her love his sacrifice meant nothing. He ached for her touch, his own fingers gliding over his arm, imagining Aeryn's. John felt comfort for a moment, his thoughts wandering, feeling Aeryn in his heart and soul, and feeling the touch. He went back to the moment with her on the terrace and embraced it in his soul. She had finally spoken the words he had longed to hear, giving him closure. Her love was the only thing that carried him up until the moment of Scorpius' probing.  
  
"John?" The voice was familiar, but he knew it couldn't be. He opened his eyes and stared at the figure standing before him. She smiled, crouching in front of him.  
  
"Aeryn?" John asked through red-rimmed eyes. "It can't be you. Y.you're on.Moya." He felt the tears glisten as she moved closer and touched his cheek. John closed his eyes, leaning his face into her hand. "God, Aeryn, please.be.here!" John choked in a raspy voice, the agony piercing his heart.  
  
"Be strong.for me. Remember what I said," she said in a lulling voice.  
  
The tears slid down John's cheeks as he felt himself falling to the floor. He opened his eyes and saw the hands he felt were only his own. "No," John groaned as he lay on the hard ground, sobbing, the hysteria threatening to surface.  
  
Turning his face into the ground John knew he had lost his last grip on reality, the seeds of insanity finally taking root. This time he didn't try to stop the bile from rising, violently retching until he passed out.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"D'Argo.I do know what I am doing," Sikozu said, impatiently. "I am an expert with Leviathans. Just make sure you bring food back."  
  
"That is our intention, Sikozu," D'Argo replied, sarcastically. "Make sure you inform us of any threat immediately.not after you have analyzed it!" D'Argo stated clearly. He didn't want to hear about the danger after it was too late to react. "Watch for Grayza. I'm sure the carrier can't be far behind."  
  
"Is that it, Captain? If so, shouldn't we get started?" Sikozu asked, a slight smirk on her face.  
  
D'Argo scowled at her, mumbling under his breath. He stomped off angrily and left for the hangar, ready to leave Moya.  
  
The girls were doing a systems check on the pod as D'Argo entered the bay. Aeryn glanced at him as he climbed into the transport. "Everything taken care of with Sikozu?"  
  
"We can only hope, Aeryn," D'Argo replied, rolling his eyes. "Not a lot of choices right now."  
  
A slight smile formed on Aeryn's lips. She suspected things hadn't gone as well as D'Argo wanted. It would take a lot for him to completely trust Sikozu as it did with John. Aeryn slowed for a microt, her thoughts reverting to him. She hastily shrugged them off. There was no time for reminiscing. The sooner they restocked the supplies, the quicker she would have John back.  
  
Starting the engines, Aeryn opened her comm. "Please open the bay doors, Pilot. We are ready to lift off, and Pilot.make sure you monitor everything entering this sector."  
  
"Of course Officer Sun, opening the bay doors now," Pilot responded. "We will notify you if we detect any trouble. Please be careful. We have lost one and I don't want to lose another," Pilot replied, the sadness still in his voice.  
  
Aeryn looked off, the pain of Pilot's words hitting her again. 'Never again,' Aeryn thought to herself. "We will be careful, Pilot."  
  
xxxxx  
  
Scorpius met with Tirus in his quarters. "You wanted to see me?" Scorpius asked, sitting across from the Karak.  
  
Tirus sighed before speaking. "I'm sure you heard our latest cure failed. I had hoped we wouldn't have to use your prisoner in our experiment, but he is our last hope now." Tirus was on his feet staring down at Scorpius, expecting resistance.  
  
"I see." Scorpius felt uncomfortable with the Karak dwarfing him as he rose. He stepped back with his arms folded behind his back, considering Tirus' statement. "You promised me no harm would come to John, but you also said the drug wouldn't harm him. How do I know that now?" He asked leering.  
  
"We have an agreement, Scorpius," Tirus spat back. "I expect you to respect it!" The warning in the Karak's voice caused Scorpius to take notice.  
  
Scorpius replied, "Very well, but.I will be in the room with John." He had no choice but to honor his word, but he would be watching very closely.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Captain Braca! We are in range for the Marauder. Shall I give the order?" The Sergeant asked, standing at attention.  
  
Grayza strode in as the Sergeant was informing Braca. "Sergeant, are your men ready?" She asked, calmly looking over the navigational instruments. Grayza could see the planet on the console, but she questioned the distance. Looking up at her Sergeant, she asked, "You are sure the range is sufficient? I want them to make it to the planet, not die in trying!"  
  
The Sergeant turned to her. "Commandant Grayza, I am sure of this. I have even allowed for extra time."  
  
Grayza studied his face for a microt before responding. "Then proceed, Sergeant. I will look forward to a report soon," she replied dismissing him, turning to other business.  
  
The Sergeant opened his comm and issued the orders. The squad of five soldiers immediately followed their directive and launched their vessel toward the unknown planet.  
  
"Do we have a lock on the Leviathan yet?" Grayza asked. To her this was more important. She didn't have much faith in the alternate plan, staring intently at the tech's console.  
  
"Ma'am I'm picking up something, though I'm not sure what. I am trying to decipher it now," the tech replied, pressing different buttons on the console. "Sorry ma'am, it's still to far away to identify."  
  
"Keep trying," Grayza ordered. Turning to Braca she said, "Captain stay on this course. I think we may have located our target." Grayza smiled, thinking about the stunned looks on the prisoner's faces when she finally had them in her hands again, especially John Crichton.  
  
xxxxx  
  
The pod landed at the coordinates Pilot had programmed into their computer. Aeryn, D'Argo and Chiana entered the market square cautiously; hoping no wanted beacons had been planted. Seeing none, they went about their business like the normal traveler.  
  
"Remember, we stick together," Aeryn said, realizing this would slow them down, but they couldn't afford to split up and one of them end up in trouble. It was safer this way.  
  
The square was a busy place, filled with different species. The crew of Moya fit in well, easing their worries. They had encountered enough dren in the last monen; they didn't want to have to deal with anymore for a while.  
  
D'Argo, Aeryn and Chiana were making progress quickly in the market. They kept each other in sight at all times, watching for anything amiss, as they gathered their purchases and moved on to the next tent in the square.  
  
After several arns of shopping it was decided they had enough food to last them for close to half a cycle. They carried the crates back to the vessel and were loading them on the ship as the communication came from Sikozu.  
  
"D'Argo, come in!" Sikozu said. "You, Aeryn and Chiana should get back to Moya immediately. Pilot has picked up a command carrier on his scans!"  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
John felt himself swaying as if he was floating in the ocean, the waves lulling his body to their own rhythm. He relaxed, allowing the dream to continue, remembering the beauty of the home he had left behind. John could feel the heat on his face, wiping the sweat away. He opened his eyes slowly only to be blinded by a shining light. John quickly snapped them shut, groaning. 'What the hell,' he thought to himself groggily.  
  
The voices sounded distant to him as he tried to open them again. John couldn't make out who was in the room, his vision blurred.  
  
"He's waking. This is good." Tirus stated, standing over the human, waiting. "You are lucky Scorpius."  
  
"Tirus, must I remind you.I do know what I am doing!" Scorpius snapped. The constant judgment by the Karak was starting to wear thin on his patience. He knew it wouldn't be much longer before he cursed him.  
  
The ragged cough started again, John choking, trying to sit it up. Tirus went to his side and helped John raise himself, reaching for the glass of water that stood on the table. Tirus held the glass to John's dry, cracked lips, encouraging him to drink.  
  
"Only a little. Too much will make you sick. You have lost a lot of fluids," Tirus said, glancing at Scorpius. The water felt glorious sliding down John's parched throat, focused on drinking as much as he could. John protested as he felt the glass leave his lips, the Karak easing him back down on the bed.  
  
John stared at the Karak, uncertain of him. "Who.are you?" He asked in a raspy voice, swallowing hard. 'There has to be a catch to this somewhere, he's being nice,' John thought to himself.  
  
"I am Tirus, and you are on Karak. Welcome to my world, John Crichton," he stated, proudly.  
  
"The Karak's were kind enough to afford me a place to continue my.research," Scorpius said, searching John's face for a reaction.  
  
John flinched, hearing the half- breeds voice. He knew he was there; John just didn't want to deal with it. Being in the same room with him was enough to send sheer terror through him.  
  
Turning his attention back to John, the Karak spoke, "We are going to replace your body fluids before we start. While we are doing that you will remain here to rest."  
  
John's eyes opened wide, struggling to sit up. "Start what?" He asked in a strained voice, looking from the Karak to Scorpius for an answer.  
  
Scorpius flashed John a leering grin, sending shivers up his spine. "Nothing for you to worry about, John," he replied, turning on his heels and leaving.  
  
Tirus nodded to his doctor to start. "We only need a few specimens, John, nothing more," he stated, dismissing him and walking out of the lab.  
  
John dropped his head to the bed, jaw clenched, feeling the rage swell in him. "No," he said almost to himself, blocking the pain out to focus, the adrenaline pumping in his veins. "I'm not a lab rat!"  
  
John turned his head and saw the Karak's back to him. He didn't know how much strength he had left in him, or how he was going to get out, but he would at least die trying. John knew he couldn't live another day like this, fear always at his door.  
  
He slowly rose from the bed, steadying himself, dropping one foot before the other to the floor. John felt his knees buckle as he tried to stand, grabbing into the bed. He was bathed in sweat as his muscles groaned against the exertion. John took a deep breath before continuing, his mind screaming at him. 'Dammit John, do it or live the rest of your life in hell!' He rose up feeling a newfound strength from the words.  
  
Focused on the doctor in front of him, John staggered slightly as he took his first step. Righting himself on his own, he felt stronger, walking quicker towards the Karak. John picked up what looked to be a medical instrument made of some sort of metal from the nearby table. He walked up quietly behind the doctor and slammed it against his head, watching him fall to the ground.  
  
John dropped the weapon, bending over and grabbing his knees. His breath was coming harsh and fast, his heart pounding. John calmed himself, catching his breath. He wiped his face with his arm as he straightened and looked around the room. "Now to get the hell out of dodge." John turned to the door, ready to make his escape.  
  
"Human, here!" The voice said, hastily.  
  
John turned in panic hearing the voice behind him, ready to fight. He stared at the head sticking out of the wall sure he was seeing things. "What the hell?"  
  
"Follow me if you truly wish to escape. I can take you to safety."  
  
There was no trust left in John after all that had happened, but he could hear the footsteps in the corridor. His heart started beating wildly thinking of what his future would be if he stayed. "Frell it," he said, slipping into the cavity in the wall.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The Marauder landed on the outskirts of town. The soldiers exited the ship intent on following their directive, splitting up to cover more ground.  
  
The soldiers sent the Karaks into chaos as they entered the square. They welcomed most life forms to their planet, but they knew the peacekeeper presence usually meant trouble. The Lieutenant grabbed one of the Karaks that had hidden behind a column. "Just answer my question and no harm will come to you." The man nodded his head fervently, wanting only to be away from him.  
  
The Lieutenant held out the chip and rested it on the square of the column. "Tell me if you've seen any of these renegades on your planet," he said activating the holo. The image of the crew sprung up before the man's eyes, recognizing one. The man pointed to the image of Crichton quickly, hoping the peacekeeper would be satisfied and let him go.  
  
"Very good," the Lieutenant replied. "Where can I find him?" He swung the Karak around and pinned him to the column, pleased with the fear he saw in his eyes.  
  
"I.I don't know. Another brought him here, against his will I sensed. The ship they came in is on the other side of town. That is all I know," the Karak answered, hoping he had given him the answers he searched for.  
  
The Lieutenant threw him aside, marching off in the direction the Karak had indicated.  
  
xxxxx  
  
John was having a hard time keeping up with the Karak, as they weaved through the endless tunnels. He felt his muscles cry out against the constant running, finally stopping to catch his breath and ease the pain that coursed through him. John slid to the floor, his legs finally breaking down.  
  
John yelled out trying to slow the Karak down, "Man I gotta rest for a microt." He dropped his legs to the ground, massaging them, not knowing whether he had the strength to continue. John closed his eyes, resting his head against the walls of the tunnel.  
  
The Karak stopped and went back to where John rested. "I know you hurt. We have been watching, but we must go now! It won't be long before they discover you missing," he said, pulling John to his feet.  
  
"Who the frell are you and why are you helping me?" John asked, leaning on the Karak's shoulder for support. He sucked his breath in, the throbbing in his head starting again.  
  
Moving along the corridor, the Karak explained that they were imperfect. They lived underground, away from the others. None of them could venture into the light of day since the brightness burned their eyes, blinding them. Tirus was trying to find a cure for their defective genes, but so far had failed.  
  
"So that's where I come in?" John asked, sure he knew the answer. "My tissues and DNA?"  
  
"Yes, but when I saw you were against it, I couldn't allow it. You must do it of your own free will. It can't be forced, that is not our way," the Karak explained. "Please forgive Tirus, he meant you no harm."  
  
John chuckled softly, coughing. "That's what they all say." John stopped, thinking while he chewed on his lip. Staring at the Karak he asked, "Do you know where the pod is?"  
  
"Why yes, I do, but you are very weak." The Karak stopped speaking as John cut him off.  
  
"Take me to it. I'll be fine if I can get away from here," John stated, knowing he could never go back to Scorpius. He wouldn't live that hell again.  
  
xxxxx  
  
"Commandant, I have found the Leviathan," the tech said, looking at the vessel closely on his monitor.  
  
Grayza quickly went to the console to see for herself. "I knew I was right!" She stated, thinking to herself, 'you thought you could outsmart me; we shall see who wins this time!' She turned away from the tech's panel to address her Captain. "Braca, increase our speed. I want the prisoners in my hands within the arn!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Braca replied, issuing the orders. "We shall have them soon." He stepped back smiling, thinking about what he would do to Scorpius.  
  
Grayza saw the look on Braca's face, walking towards him. "Do I detect some thoughts of revenge?" Braca quickly stood at attention, eyes raised to the ceiling.  
  
"No ma'am," the Captain replied, feeling Grayza put her hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her.  
  
Her smile was malicious as she said, "Perhaps you will get another chance with Scorpius and.I won't stop you." Grayza slid her hand off Braca's shoulder and inquired on their speed.  
  
"Commandant Grayza!" The tech called, worry in his tone. "It seems we are losing the ship." Staring at his readings, he finally looked up at his superior. "She is in starburst."  
  
"What the frell do you mean? She couldn't have detected us this quickly!" Grayza was beside herself with rage, pacing back and forth. "Follow that ship! I will not lose it now!"  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn landed the pod in the bay, leaving Chiana behind to unload the supplies, while she and D'Argo ran to command. "How much time, Pilot?" Aeryn asked, running down the corridors.  
  
"They will be upon us in an arn. Moya and I both agree we should starburst, Officer Sun," Pilot answered, calming Moya.  
  
"Agreed, Pilot! Do you think you can locate the coordinates of the planet John was left on?" D'Argo asked, looking down at Aeryn, seeing the smile touch her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Ka D'Argo, Moya stored them in her databanks for future use," Pilot replied, his voice lifting.  
  
"Thank Moya for us, Pilot! Starburst to those coordinates!" Aeryn said, her heart filling with hope.  
  
"Starbursting now!"  
  
xxxxx  
  
"I can only take you as far as the tunnel opening," the Karak stated. "Do you think you can make it alone from there?"  
  
John stifled the cough that was rising in his chest, taking a moment to respond. "Yeah, I can do it. It'll be the easiest thing I've done in many solar days," he replied, chuckling.  
  
They were almost to the end of the tunnel when John stumbled, his left leg buckling under him. The Karak eased him to the ground, staring intently at John. "Are you sure you can get to the ship? I have a place here where they will never find you."  
  
"Thanks, but no. There's only one place for me and it's not here," John answered with definition in his words.  
  
John started to stand with the Karak's help. Rising, John said, "You never told me your name."  
  
The Karak started walking with John in tow and replied. "They call me Milon, and you?"  
  
"John, John Crichton. Thanks for helping me.Milon," John replied as they reached the tunnel entrance, dropping to the ground on his belly.  
  
Milon did the same explaining how to get to the ship from their location. John nodded, understanding. "I wish you well.John Crichton. Now I must go."  
  
John waited until Milon was deeper into the tunnel before he pulled off the seal, the light blinding him for a minute. He turned away then slowly looked again, his eyes adjusting to the brightness. John crawled up through the hole and resealed the tunnel.  
  
Looking in the direction Milon had instructed him to, he saw the pod. He felt the emotions rise in him, taking a deep breath before he rose to his feet. 'Save it John,' he thought to himself, 'Plenty of time later.' He quickly moved to the pod, his body aching with every step. John pushed the pain away, focusing on the ship, his lifeline.  
  
John's breathing was labored as he reached the pod, but he didn't stop as he started to climb into the ship. He never heard the sound as he was struck from behind, sending him into darkness.  
  
The Lieutenant opened his comm, "Commandant Grayza, I have the prisoner, John Crichton in my custody."  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 15 will be posted Tuesday 


	15. The Price Part Fifteen

The Price Part 15 By: Can (lucyc_23455@yahoo.com) Spoilers: Up to WWL Part 2 Rating: PG - 13 Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Thanks gbbarb for the beta reading  
  
"Tirus you must come now! Peacekeepers!" Ratoc shouted down the corridor. Tirus stopped, and turned away from the lab.  
  
Walking back the way he came, Tirus thought, 'the work will have to wait for now.' He would not have peacekeepers disrupting his people. As he rounded the passageway, Scorpius met him.  
  
"Did I hear Ratoc correctly? The peacekeepers are here?" Scorpius asked, glaring. He couldn't afford for John or himself to end up in their hands again. The pod wasn't an option. The soldiers had probably already found it.  
  
"Yes. That is what I am getting ready to look into. Is there a problem, Scorpius?" Tirus asked, noticing the look on his face.  
  
Scorpius nodded. "The soldiers are hunting us. We cannot allow them to capture John Crichton. The knowledge he possesses is very dangerous. Only I.know what to do with it!"  
  
"So you have brought these war mongers among us, terrorizing my people," Tirus replied unpleasantly. "It seems you have much to tell me, but not now. I need to deal with our current situation. Ratoc, go with Scorpius and help him with the human. I want them hidden in the underground. Take supplies with you and stay with them."  
  
Ratoc protested. "Tirus, I will not leave you alone to handle these soldiers!"  
  
"You will do as I wish, Ratoc," Tirus replied, motioning him to proceed with Scorpius. "You must hurry!"  
  
Ratoc nodded angrily, glancing back at Tirus. "Of course!" He stated, leading Scorpius to the lab.  
  
Tirus gracefully ignored the expression on his doctor's face, understanding his allegiance. He sighed as he headed to the entrance of the building.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Scorpius and Ratoc entered the lab, only to find it empty, except for the doctor lying on the floor. Ratoc went quickly to his side to examine him.  
  
Scorpius let out a loud guttural growl, sending shivers up Ratoc's back. He had never heard anything like it in his life span, turning to find the cause. Scorpius was ripping the bed apart enraged by the absence of the human.  
  
Ratoc quickly rose to his feet, knowing he could do nothing for his friend. "Scorpius, stop it! They will hear you and draw them to us!"  
  
"How could this happen? Where is Crichton?" Scorpius' rage was all consuming, as he shattered everything within reach.  
  
"I demand you stop!" Ratoc shouted. "You will only make things worse by your ranting! He will be found, but we must go now, or you will fall into their hands!"  
  
Scorpius stopped, Ratoc's words penetrating his thoughts. Slowly lowering the chair, Scorpius regained control of himself. "You are correct, Ratoc. If I expect to help John, I can't afford to be captured by the peacekeepers. We should leave immediately."  
  
Ratoc nodded, leading Scorpius down the corridor and into the depths of the tunnels.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Moya was floating serenely in space, starburst over. D'Argo and Aeryn were in command discussing a plan to rescue John.  
  
"Aeryn we don't know anything about this planet. We do know someone is helping Scorpius, or he wouldn't have chosen it," D'Argo said, standing next to Aeryn as she gazed at the stars.  
  
"John and I used to sit on the terrace in each others arms and just stare into space for arns," Aeryn said, detached from her current surroundings.  
  
D'Argo laid a hand lightly on her arm, needing her to focus. "I wish that for you again, Aeryn."  
  
She shook the thoughts loose and looked at D'Argo. "I'm sorry," Aeryn replied softly, hugging herself. "This is not the time to be thinking of the past." Turning her back from the view, she tapped her comm, "Pilot, what can you tell us about the planet and its inhabitants?"  
  
"Officer Sun, the information from Moya's databanks tells us the planet is inhabited by a species called Karaks. They are a highly intelligent and peaceful race." Pilot stated. "That is all I know."  
  
"Thank you, Pilot," D'Argo replied. "At least we know they are peaceful, but why would they be helping Scorpius?" This point puzzled the Luxan.  
  
"I'm sure they are no different than any other species. Scorpius has something they want," Aeryn replied, realization suddenly hitting, feeling like someone had slapped her across the face.  
  
She and D'Argo locked eyes as the word came off both of their lips at the same time. "John!"  
  
"Pilot, how much longer until we rendezvous with the planet?" Aeryn asked, her tone demanding. 'Frell!' She kept thinking to herself, her hands together, fingers upturned, touching her chin, waiting for his answer.  
  
"Is something wrong, Officer Sun? I detect you and Ka D'Argo have found a problem?" Pilot asked, concerned for the crew.  
  
D'Argo spoke for Aeryn. "Yes and no, Pilot. We think John might be facing more danger than just Scorpius."  
  
"I am sorry to hear that, Ka D'Argo. We should be within range of the planet within an arn," Pilot answered simply.  
  
xxxxx  
  
The Lieutenant dragged John back to the Marauder, dropping the unconscious human face down on the ground. 'Grayza's going to be very pleased,' he thought to himself. He opened his comm and advised his men of Crichton's capture. The Lieutenant ordered them to scour the city for the rest of the crew.  
  
John groaned, his head exploding from the pain. He tried to grab his head, but his wrists were cuffed together. John slowly came to his senses, opening the one eye that wasn't in the dirt. Seeing the peacekeeper, John whispered under his breath, "Shit. Just one nightmare after another." He found himself struggling against the restraints, only to find out quickly his fight was useless, the bruising on his wrists worse.  
  
The Lieutenant saw he had wakened and bent down on one knee, grabbing Crichton by the hair, pulling his head back, causing John's muscles to scream in pain. "You thought you could evade us but we have found you! Your efforts to escape are futile! You should know by now Commandant Grayza always gets what she wants!"  
  
The Lieutenant slammed John's head against the ground, watching the crimson blood merge with the once brown dirt. "Don't damage the merchandise," John mumbled, his eyes closing against the most recent abuse to his head.  
  
The Lieutenant laughed aloud. "Grayza only wants you alive, what condition you are in doesn't matter. She should be here soon, so don't frell with me, Crichton!"  
  
"Wouldn't think.of it," John replied, trying to stay conscious.  
  
He had to figure a way out of this and Grayza wasn't an option. She ranked with Scorpius in his feeble mind, comparing the two. Both of them wanted to destroy him bit by bit in their own way, for their own end. John decided he wouldn't be an equation for them to use anymore, even if it meant the end of his own life by his own hands.  
  
'I'm not going back!' John thought, making this a promise to himself, life or death not mattering anymore.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"How much longer?" Grayza asked, pacing the floors of command. The transmission from the Lieutenant had been music to her ears, the capture of Crichton! She forgot about the Leviathan after she heard the news, but the wait was more than she could bear, as she paced in anticipation of the moment she would finally be face to face with the human again.  
  
"In a little over an arn, Commandant," Braca replied. "What are your orders?" He wanted to be away from all this. The thought of revenge on Scorpius was appealing, but Crichton and the rest of the escaped prisoners only brought them trouble. Braca had barely escaped with his own life after their last encounter.  
  
"Sergeant, ask your Lieutenant if they have found the others? We may need to join them in their search," Grayza ordered, hoping it wouldn't be necessary.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he replied, opening his comm. "Lieutenant, what about the others? Have you captured them?"  
  
"No sir," the Lieutenant replied. "Some of my men are in the town square interrogating the people. We should have them soon, sir." The Lieutenant was confident the rest of the crew would be found if they were on this planet.  
  
"We will join you on Karak when we are within range, Lieutenant," Grayza replied, turning to Braca and the Sergeant. "Make three Marauders ready. We will leave as soon as we enter the atmosphere." Grayza dismissed them, turning on her heels and walking out of command. "I will be in my quarters if anything should become amiss."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
Tirus stood outside the building, watching his people run for their lives, terrorized by the soldiers. He had to stop this, there being no reason for it. He quickly walked down the stairs intent on getting the peacekeeper's attention.  
  
Stepping to the ground, Tirus felt a gun against his head. " What do you want?" He asked, staring at the soldier.  
  
"We are looking for the escaped prisoners. One has already been captured. Tell me where the others are and we will spare your world!" The peacekeeper demanded, prodding the Karak with his pistol.  
  
Calmly, Tirus replied, "Show me who you are searching for. I will see if I can help." He knew that the human had been captured, but Tirus was curious to see Crichton's comrades.  
  
The soldier activated the holo for the Karak. Tirus watched, seeing many faces he had never seen before. The only one he recognized was the human and noticed Scorpius wasn't one of the hunted.  
  
Tirus shook his head. "The only one who has been here is the human you have already captured. He came alone," he explained to the peacekeeper, never taking his eyes from the soldier's face.  
  
"You lie! Crichton would never come here by himself!" The peacekeeper's face was red with rage. "They never travel alone!"  
  
Tirus stared intently at the man, aware of his anger. "You are welcome to search my home world if you don't believe me, but .peacefully. I will not have you terrorizing my people! Is that understood?"  
  
The soldier was slightly taken aback by the Karak. "Your people will not resist us?"  
  
"Of course not. We have nothing to hide. The human you have in custody was allowed to stay since he had nowhere else to go. I know nothing about him. That is your business." Tirus thought the soldier believed him. Scorpius now posed a newer problem for him, the first being the peacekeepers could not be allowed to find him, the second, his deception.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo were in the landing bay by the ships arguing. "We will take my vessel, Aeryn! The transport pod is too risky," D'Argo said, impatiently, shaking his head. "We don't know what is down there!"  
  
"D'Argo, I understand your point, but if something happens to you, who's going to fly the ship? It only responds to your DNA," Aeryn replied.  
  
"Trust me, Sikozu and Chiana know how to handle it if the situation occurs," D'Argo replied, thinking back to their use of his fluids the last time they were in trouble.  
  
Pilot's hurried voice came over the crackling comms, stopping the argument. "I am picking up peacekeeper signatures on the planet! My scans tell me they are at least five!"  
  
"Is there a carrier anywhere nearby, Pilot?" Aeryn asked, her heart pounding in her chest. Scorpius and the Karaks weren't going to be their only worries now.  
  
"No, Officer Sun. I don't know where they came from. Moya's scanners haven't picked up any activity since we've been on this vector." Pilot stated, baffled by the peacekeeper presence.  
  
D'Argo opened his comms, "Chiana and Sikozu, we need to leave now! Aeryn and I are already in the bay, so hurry!"  
  
D'Argo and Aeryn climbed into the ship, D'Argo shouting instructions. " Pilot, download the coordinates to my databanks while I do a systems check. Aeryn make sure we have enough weapons, I'm sure we are going to need them."  
  
"What the frell is going on?" Chiana asked, running into the hangar and boarding the ship, Sikozu close behind. They took their seats waiting for answers.  
  
Aeryn was busy checking the weapons, replying without looking up. "Pilot has picked up a peacekeeper presence on the planet. It seems small now, but I would say it's inevitable a carrier is on its way. We need to get in and out before they get here!"  
  
"I'm sure it's Grayza! Frell!" Chiana responded, fear setting in, especially for John. "Isn't she ever going to give up?"  
  
"People with only revenge on their minds never give up, Chiana. This is personal to her now. John has escaped twice, making her look like a fool, the exact thing she accused Scorpius of. Grayza won't give up until John is either in her hands or dead!" Sikozu stated plainly.  
  
Aeryn glanced at Sikozu, fear gripping her heart, knowing the girl had spoken the truth.  
  
"Aeryn the ship is ready. Are you finished?" D'Argo asked, impatient to be on their way.  
  
"Yes, D'Argo. Lets go," Aeryn replied, turning away from the girl, making her way to the front of the vessel. She took her seat as the ship exited Moya into open space.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The Lieutenant was enjoying taunting the human. "So how does it feel to know you will be in Grayza's hands once again? Come on human tell me," he said, smiling, watching the man flinch. Getting no response, the soldier nudged John with his foot in his already sore ribs.  
  
John groaned slightly, closing his eyes against the sharp pains that radiated from his rib cage through his chest. He opened his eyes as the throbbing subsided, still ignoring the peacekeeper. John knew he was pissing him off, but he didn't care. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of answering him.  
  
The impatience in the soldier grew. He wanted to torment the human before Grayza took him. This man had made them all look like incompetent fools, especially after the way they had sabotaged the carrier. Leaning down close to Crichton's ear snickering, he said, " I hear you were putty in her hands, letting her do anything she wanted. You gave in easily, like you wanted her. How I wish I could have."  
  
John felt sick at first, but the longer the Lieutenant spoke, his body was filling with an intense rage. John let the emotion take him as he slammed the cuffs against the side of the Lieutenant's head. The soldier was flung to his back. John was on his feet immediately, pounding his fists into the soldier's face.  
  
"You frelling asshole!" John shouted, blinded with anger, still beating him. "I'll kill her if I ever see her again!" John didn't stop until he felt the exhaustion sweep his body. He never noticed the Lieutenant had stopped moving or the blood that was flowing from the soldier's head.  
  
"I.won't.go back!" John whispered, his voice drained, his arms in the air landing one last blow on the peacekeeper's face. He slipped off the soldier and fell next to him, breathing erratically. John slowly turned his head, staring at the Lieutenant. He used his feet to quickly push himself away from the mangled and bloody figure. John sat there, staring at the destruction that had been wrought on this man by his own hands.  
  
John felt the tears slide slowly down his face. "What have I.?" He asked, never finishing the question, his body shivering from the shock of seeing what he was capable of. "I'm no better than you," John said, his voice devoid of any emotion.  
  
The ship at John's disposal never entered his mind, the distress blocking all thoughts except for flight.  
  
John rose to his feet, approaching the dead soldier. He reached down for the keys, hesitant at first to touch the body. John moved quickly and grabbed the keys dangling out the man's pocket. He unlocked the cuffs and grabbed the soldier's pulse pistol, checking for extra ammunition. John filled his pockets with all he could carry. Staring one last time at the still man, he said in a dead voice, "Told you I wasn't going back."  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Tirus had finally joined Scorpius and Ratoc. "How did the human escape? Now the peacekeepers have him," Tirus said, irritated. "You.should have told me about this potential threat, Scorpius!"  
  
"I didn't think they would find us. They had no idea I left with Crichton. I was sure they would pursue the Leviathan!" Scorpius stated. "When we made our agreement you didn't ask any questions, so I wasn't inclined to divulge any extra information. It was irrelevant!"  
  
"Well things have changed and they have the human! I don't suppose you have a plan of action for this situation?" The Karak was very upset with the way things had turned out. His home was being threatened by peacekeepers all because this half-breed hadn't told him everything and his research was most probably finished.  
  
The conversation ended abruptly upon hearing the familiar voice. Scorpius, Ratoc and Tirus turned, staring at the new arrival.  
  
"Well, well, well. Glad to see everyone together. Now I won't have to repeat myself." John trained the pulse pistol on the three beings, walking into the cell. "This looks cozy. Probably like the cell I was in, but.it has a light," John emphasized, staring at the hybrid for a moment.  
  
Scorpius glared at Crichton. "How did you find us?" He was glad to see the human free, but he was unsettled by the look in his eyes.  
  
John snickered, "Don't worry about it Scorp. I've got my ways. Hmm, pretty good hiding place! Ready for anything, aren't you my man?" John had remembered the tunnels. When he escaped the peacekeeper, John headed for the same entrance he had used to exit from with Milon's help. His friend was waiting for him, overhearing what had happened, hoping he would return. Milon had showed him the way to Scorpius.  
  
"Here's the plan guys. You're gonna help me get to the transport and leave this hellhole so I can return to Moya," John stated, expecting no arguments. "I'm going home and you're staying Scorpy!"  
  
"But John, you can't mean that," Scorpius replied, taking a step towards him.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. I wouldn't do that if I were you, Scorpy. You see, I don't give a damn anymore and I'll shoot you in a heart beat, you sick son of a bitch!" There was no hesitation in John's words, sending fear through Scorpius. He knew he was dealing with a deadly man.  
  
Staring at John, Scorpius replied, "We should do as he says, Tirus. If we don't he will kill us. We can deal with the peacekeepers later."  
  
Tirus nodded. "I will do as you say for now Scorpius. You know this man better than I do," he replied, seeing the deadly coldness in the human's eyes, devoid of all the emotions he had seen before. The human who had displayed innocence, had become hard and calculating, caring nothing for life anymore. Tirus could see through him, but didn't understand why he had changed so drastically in such a short time.  
  
John smiled. "Glad we have an understanding. I really didn't want to have to kill you.scientists," John replied, the bitterness evident in his voice. "There should only be four soldiers left. You get all of them to the square near this building so I have enough time to reach the pod." John pushed the fleeting thought of the Lieutenant away, swallowing with difficulty. "Understand? I'll be watching and waiting. Try anything and it's lights out!"  
  
"We will do as you say, John, have no fear there," Scorpius replied, knowing he was defeated for now. "One thing John. be sure on this point.we will meet again. I promise you that!"  
  
John's eyes hardened with Scorpius' reply. "Adios, Scorpy. It's been real. A real frelling nightmare!" John stated, struggling to keep the calmness in his voice, despite the anger that wanted nothing more than to unleash itself on the hybrid as it did on the soldier. John slowly backed out of the room. Entering the corridor he met up with Milon and the two quickly disappeared.  
  
xxxxx  
  
D'Argo's vessel landed on the planet, away from the Marauder. Pilot made sure the ship would be well away from danger when he programmed the coordinates into the vessel's databanks.  
  
Leaving the craft, D'Argo set the vessel to invisible, hoping this state would remain long enough to rescue Crichton. If they lost his ship, D'Argo didn't know what they would do. It had proven to be a valuable asset on Arnessk.  
  
"Ok. So how are we going to get to Crichton? We don't even know where they are holding him?" Chiana asked. She really hoped it was Scorpius. That was a better alternative than the peacekeepers.  
  
"There is no plan," Aeryn replied, staring at the Nebari. "We will have to proceed cautiously, locating the peacekeepers and Crichton, but I think our first line of attack should be the soldiers."  
  
"I agree, Aeryn. Eliminate them first, then worry about John," D'Argo replied, feeling unsettled. He expected the command carrier to be upon them at any microt. "We must act quickly, though, where there are Marauders, a carrier is somewhere close by."  
  
The crew set out towards the town, locating the Marauder not far from the buildings. Aeryn saw the dead soldier first, crouching down to examine the body. She saw the cuffs and picked them up, noticing the blood that stained them, and then looked down at the mangled face of the soldier. Aeryn knew in her heart who had done this, aching for him, knowing the guilt he would feel for simply surviving, but for another's loss. John had never been able to deal with these options, always tearing him apart. Aeryn worried about his mental state now. John had no choice if he wanted to survive, but he would never see it that way.  
  
None of the others flinched seeing the dead soldier by the craft. D'Argo noticed the pained expression on Aeryn's face.  
  
D'Argo extended his hand to Aeryn, helping her to her feet. "He had to do it, Aeryn. It was him or John."  
  
"I agree, D'Argo. I just know what must be going through John's mind right now. Despite what happened on the former carrier, he doesn't want to be like this, he had no choice. John only wants to be John, the one who first came to us, not a killer."  
  
"Time changes all of us, including John. It is something we have to live with," D'Argo replied, knowing he had changed in many ways because of John, but for the good. "Let's just find him and deal with the rest later, Aeryn."  
  
"Perhaps D'Argo is right, Aeryn. John is our main concern, lets find him first," Chiana said, understanding Aeryn's worries. They had helped John through the bad times before they could do it again.  
  
xxxxx  
  
"Commandant it is time to launch our Marauders. The planet is within range now. Your orders, ma'am?" Braca asked, hoping to stay behind on the carrier.  
  
"You and the Sergeant meet me in the hangar. We will go down to the planet as planned. I hope the vessels are prepared as we discussed earlier, Captain!" Grayza answered, her mind focused on Crichton.  
  
"Yes ma'am! We will join you in a few microts," Braca replied. They didn't know what they were entering into, but he would follow the commandant, as she expected.  
  
xxxxx  
  
The crew of Moya had expected opposition on their trek into town. They were surprised when none was forthcoming. Entering the square they stood in silence, understanding setting in.  
  
The peacekeeper soldiers were standing before a very tall being that was speaking to them. The first thought that entered their minds was they could be destroyed easily now. It seemed all the soldiers were together, listening.  
  
Aeryn stepped out to fire on them, but was stopped by the frantic voice of Pilot.  
  
"Officer Sun, Ka D'Argo, a command carrier has appeared on our scans! They are dispatching Marauders as we speak! You must vacate the planet! There's not much time before they will be upon you!"  
  
"Understood Pilot. Keep Moya safe," D'Argo replied as the fighting erupted. 


	16. The Price Part Sixteen

The Price Part 16 By: Can (lucyc_23455@yahoo.com) Spoilers: Up to WWL Part 2 Rating: PG -13 Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
My thanks to gbbarb for beta reading. Couldn't have done it without her  
  
  
  
Milon was leading John to a different exit since Tirus was instructed to unite the soldiers in front of the building. This time John would have to depart through another outlet, away from the square and make his way around the building to get to the pod.  
  
"How far from the pod am I gonna be?" John questioned, suddenly feeling weary. The adrenaline that had been coursing through his veins since his encounter with Scorpius and Tirus was slowly ebbing away.  
  
"The path I am sending you on will take you around the back of this building and two others. You won't be seen from the square as long as you stay behind them. Your only exposure will be when you actually cross the square to the transport, but hopefully Tirus will still have the soldiers occupied," Milon stated, encouragingly, leading John deeper into the tunnel.  
  
"Hey, Milon, can we rest for a microt?" John asked, bending over, grabbing his knees, and breathing hard.  
  
Milon turned and saw the beads of sweat that had formed on John's face. He heard his labored breath, deciding it would be best to let the human have his wish.  
  
"Of course, John, rest," Milon said, taking a seat next to him. "So where do you go from here?"  
  
John leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes before replying, "Back to my friends on Moya. Maybe this time things will turn out better." His legs were cramping, but John wasn't surprised. He knew it was from lack of water as he extended them out in front of him, massaging them.  
  
Milon turned to John, puzzled by his statement. "What went wrong with your friends?"  
  
John chuckled. "You name it, everything."  
  
Milon turned, looking intently into John's face. John looked away quickly, knowing he was going to hear something he didn't give a rat's ass about anymore. His whole life had turned into nothing but a joke; the crazy part was the joke was on him.  
  
John had high hopes about his future as a scientist, only to be thrown away by his first experiment. From then on everything had gone downhill, even the love he finally thought he had found in this crazy universe. What he thought was love was nothing but pity for the inferior human that he was. He felt he had let everyone down, especially himself. John knew he couldn't survive any longer in the violent universe he had been thrust into, but most of all he wouldn't allow anyone to die because of him anymore.  
  
"Look at me," Milon said softly. John looked at him, then turned away. "Very well, but I will continue so listen closely. You seem like a lost soul in this world, which leads me to believe you are not of our universe. Am I correct?"  
  
John nodded, his gaze still on the walls of the tunnel.  
  
"I can see you have suffered much in our world, but I see inside you. You haven't lost who you really are; it's still there. You need to fight to let it surface again. John, you have become a product of this life here instead of holding true to yourself. You admonish yourself when you have to take a life to preserve yours, but that is survival. It doesn't mean you are lesser than you once were; you have allowed it take control of the real John. When this is over search your heart and soul. Release all the rage inside of you and allow John Crichton to come back."  
  
John's jaw was clenched, feeling the tears threaten. He wiped them away quickly; wanting so much to believe in the words he had just heard. 'If only it could be so easy,' he thought to himself. "Time to go."  
  
Milon and John started to move deeper when they heard the pulse fire above them from the square.  
  
"What the hell? C'mon we've got to move," John shouted, pushing Milon ahead of him.  
  
xxxxx  
  
The three Marauders landed on the outskirts of town. Commandant Grayza was the first to exit the ship; her only thought was of Crichton. Captain Braca and several other soldiers followed, their weapons trained for any movement. They moved towards the town at a quickened pace, finally seeing the lone peacekeeper vessel up ahead. Grayza called out to the Lieutenant, but received no response.  
  
"Quickly," she ordered, pushing a few soldiers ahead of her. "Find out why the Lieutenant's not answering!"  
  
The first soldier reached the craft and shouted back, "Commandant! The Lieutenant is.dead!"  
  
"What about the prisoner?" Grayza demanded, hurrying to the vessel.  
  
"Gone," the soldier simply said.  
  
Grayza reached the ship and pushed the soldiers out of the way. She looked down at the body of her Lieutenant. "Careless!" Grayza was fuming over the humans escape as Braca stood next to her.  
  
Braca leaned over and picked up the cuffs from the ground. Righting himself, he dangled them in front of his face. "He used these on the Lieutenant, ma'am." Grayza was also staring at them, thinking how close she was, only for the human to slip through her fingers once again.  
  
"So he was telling me the truth," Grayza said to no one in particular, looking distant. "Change of plans, Braca."  
  
"Ma'am?" Braca, asked.  
  
"It's time we headed to town, Captain," Grayza stated, ignoring his question.  
  
xxxxx  
  
The crew opened fire first, having the soldiers at a disadvantage. The peacekeepers had no idea anyone was behind them. The Karaks scattered as the two sides exchanged weapons fire.  
  
"We've been set up!" One of the soldiers shouted, turning to get a lock on Tirus. The Karak had disappeared as soon as the peacekeeper had turned his back. He quickly turned back to the fight, looking for cover, feeling the heat of the pulse fire singe his uniform.  
  
D'Argo, Aeryn, Chiana and Sikozu had spread themselves out to gain a better advantage over the peacekeepers in hopes of surrounding them. The soldiers hid behind the statues in the square making it difficult for the crew to target them.  
  
Aeryn dropped one of the soldiers trying to escape from the battle. "D'Argo, I'm going to the left side of the square for any other peacekeepers who try to make their way back to the Marauder."  
  
D'Argo nodded. "I'll watch this side. Sikozu and Chiana are you alright?" The Luxan shouted. There had been no movement from those two.  
  
"We're fine, D'Argo. Just worry about your part. We've got ours covered," Chiana shouted, ducking her head as the pulse fire whizzed by her head. "Frell, that was close!"  
  
"We need to bring them out somehow. Right now it seems to be a standoff," Sikozu said, evaluating the situation. "We've also have a command carrier to think about."  
  
"Sikozu! We know all that, but we can't move with frelling soldiers across from us!" Chiana stated, irritated, the command carrier weighing heavily on her mind also. Chiana knew they had to be gone by the time the Marauders landed on the planet or they would face being captured or worse.  
  
"Look Chiana, I've got an idea. I think I know where Crichton was being held," Sikozu replied, motioning her head towards the building the Karak had stood in front of. "Cover me. I'm going to find the leader and hope he can lead me to John. If we don't do something we are all going to die here."  
  
Chiana stared at her, dumbfounded. "Are you out of your mind like Crichton? You'll never make it...it's too far!"  
  
"I will. Remember I can go places you can't. Promise me you'll cover me, that's all I ask of you. I think some of our answers lay in that building," Sikozu replied, confident in her decision.  
  
Chiana looked at Sikozu, hesitant to agree, but finally giving in. "You got it, but be careful. We don't need to be rescuing you too." When Chiana finally thought she knew her, Sikozu always proved her wrong.  
  
Sikozu nodded as she said, "I'll be heading behind D'Argo and around so keep your eyes open." She moved towards D'Argo's position, confident Chiana would do as she said.  
  
"I'm ready," Chiana replied, hoping Sikozu was right.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Nearing the town, Braca stopped his men, holding his hand up. "Is that pulse fire I hear?" he questioned, listening. They had not encountered the other squad, which bothered him.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Braca?" Grayza asked, impatient to get to their destination.  
  
"Listen, Commandant, I think I hear pulse fire ahead, which means the rest of our soldiers could be in trouble or possibly encountering the escaped prisoners," Braca replied, the sound faint, but certain of himself.  
  
Grayza listened intently and smiled. "Very good, Captain! Sergeant, send a squad ahead of us. I want to know what the weapons exchange is about so we can be prepared."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," he replied, giving the orders. They watched the men leave, knowing it wouldn't be long before they had their answers.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Milon knew they were not far from the exit, looking about the tunnel nervously. John prodded Milon to move quicker, the sound of the pulse fire getting closer.  
  
"Look Milon, I gotta know what's going on topside. Someone's fighting and that usually means it's over me. I can't be here while someone could be dying over my useless life," John said, the sadness in his voice.  
  
"No life is useless, John Crichton. There is a purpose for all," Milon replied, truly believing his words. "We shall be there shortly."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
Sikozu was ready to make her move. Both D'Argo and Chiana were prepared to cover her, as she moved to position, right of D'Argo's spot. Sikozu nodded, indicating her readiness. Chiana and D'Argo nodded back, D'Argo giving her a thumbs up like he had seen John do in the past.  
  
Sikozu eyed her first point of cover as Chiana and D'Argo's fire rained on the soldiers, diverting all attention away from her, allowing her to make it all the way to the building. D'Argo saw how far Sikozu had gotten so he continued firing at the peacekeepers, hoping she would make it inside the building.  
  
Aeryn heard the excessive blasts, turning in the direction of her comrades. She saw Sikozu running across the square, making it to the building's platform. Aeryn rushed across to where D'Argo and Chiana were. "What the frell is she doing?"  
  
"We'll explain later, Aeryn. Right now, Sikozu needs cover," Chiana replied in a hurried voice.  
  
Aeryn took her place bedside them and opened fire on the soldiers, expecting an explanation after this was over.  
  
Sikozu continued, realizing what D'Argo had in mind. Rounding one of the columns, she came face to face with a soldier. The peacekeeper knocked the gun out of Sikozu's hand, sending it flying towards the steps, training his weapon on her. She shoved the soldier away and quickly walked up the inside of the column, away from him.  
  
Chiana saw Sikozu vertically climbing the column, confused as to what she was doing. Chiana eyed the peacekeeper when he came to her side of the pole. She shouted "D'Argo, peacekeeper to your right. He's got Sikozu. You've got a cleaner shot at him than I do!"  
  
D'Argo turned quickly to the right, seeing the soldier aiming his weapon and firing at Sikozu. The soldier missed her as she quickly changed direction and stood on top of the column, dodging the pulse fire. The peacekeeper stepped out to get a better view of his prey as D'Argo lined him up in his sight, growling as he pulled the trigger.  
  
The soldier dropped to the ground as Sikozu quickly descended, checking to make sure he was no longer a threat. Sikozu motioned to D'Argo that she was fine, picking up her gun and entering the building.  
  
Tirus met Sikozu as he came out of the shadows. "Who are you and what to you want?" Tirus asked, tired of all the intrusions on his planet.  
  
"Scorpius and Crichton," Sikozu replied, curtly, observing the species that stood before her.  
  
"I can help you with the hybrid, but I don't know where the human is," Tirus replied, walking through the corridor and down the stairs. "He was here, but left."  
  
"Then just take me to Scorpius," Sikozu responded, wondering how deep he was taking her, if he was even speaking the truth.  
  
The Karak stopped at a door. Motioning for Sikozu to move ahead of him, Tirus said, "Please, enter." He watched her enter the room, and then focused his attention on the doctor. "Ratoc, I have some things to attend to. Please accommodate our guests."  
  
"Of course, Tirus," Ratoc replied, turning his attention to Sikozu.  
  
Sikozu stepped into the room and immediately saw Scorpius. He seemed to be in deep thought sitting in the chair, with Ratoc next to him.  
  
"Scorpius?" Sikozu asked quietly. "What happened here?"  
  
Scorpius rose from his seat. "Very good to see you, Sikozu. Have you seen John?" Scorpius was pacing, his hands behind his back. The very thought of Grayza capturing the human worried him immensely.  
  
"No, Scorpius. We know the peacekeepers had him, but he escaped, killing one of the soldiers. We have the rest of the squad pinned down in the square, but a command carrier is here and has launched Marauders," Sikozu replied, touching on the important points.  
  
"Crichton came back here, but only briefly. He seems to have his own plan. which I believe.you have disrupted," Scorpius replied, turning away. "It's of no consequence now." Scorpius now understood the look he saw in Crichton's eyes. Even though John had killed in the past, it wasn't something he enjoyed. When the carrier was destroyed, Crichton tried to spare as many lives as he could, including his own. The price of war was something the human would never adjust to.  
  
"We have to leave, Scorpius. I think we can get behind the soldiers in the square and with the others help, destroy them." Sukozu had it planned in her mind, confident it would work.  
  
"Give me the pistol, Sikozu," Scorpius demanded, holding out his hand as she complied with his request. "It's imperative we take care of the soldiers and find Crichton before Grayza does!"  
  
xxxxx  
  
Grayza could see the soldier's running back to report.  
  
"Ma'am," the man started, trying to steady his breathing. "The Captain was correct. It seems the former squadron is caught in a crossfire with the escaped prisoners. They are fighting in the square!"  
  
"How many?" Grayza asked, already knowing what she was going to do.  
  
"I don't know Commandant, my best guess would be two or three," the soldier responded. "It doesn't look like anyone from the planet is helping either side."  
  
"Good!" Grayza replied, the edges of her mouth slightly upturned. "Braca, organize the men. I want two squadrons. One I will command that will follow me. The Sergeant will take the other soldiers to fight the renegades."  
  
The soldier was relaying something to his Sergeant, when Grayza turned and noticed the conversation. "Sergeant, does the soldier have more to say?"  
  
"Ma'am, from what he could see, the best way to capture the renegades is to come up behind them. We can use the buildings to hide in until we are ready to attack," the Sergeant answered, waiting for their orders.  
  
"I see," Grayza said, staring in thought for a microt. She walked over to the closest thing they had to a chart of this distant planet, looking down at it. Braca followed, standing next to her, gazing at the map.  
  
"Commandant, the Sergeant makes sense in his approach. They will never know we are here until it's too late," Braca said, imagining the scene in his head, a slight smile appearing on his face. He immediately stiffened, as he dropped his eyes and saw Grayza staring at him. "Sorry ma'am."  
  
"Interesting, Braca. It looked like you could almost taste their capture," Grayza said, smiling. She shrugged him off, approaching the Sergeant.  
  
"Behind it is, Sergeant. Instruct your soldiers and let's be on our way," Grayza ordered, checking her pistol for chakan oil. "We will separate outside of town, and Braca, you will come with me."  
  
The trek to the settlement didn't take long, as Grayza and the Sergeant split up, their men trailing behind them.  
  
xxxxx  
  
The Sergeant's squad quietly entered through the back of the structure where they thought the pulse fire was coming from, making their way through the building. The Sergeant motioned for them to fan out, making them harder to target all at once.  
  
Aeryn, Chiana and D'Argo, were waiting patiently for some kind of movement in the square. The remaining three soldiers seemed content to stay hidden.  
  
Scorpius and Sikozu appeared in the doorway, only allowing the crew to see them, hidden in the shadows of the door itself.  
  
"There," Aeryn said, pointing in their direction. D'Argo and Chiana followed her motion, relieved Sikozu was all right.  
  
D'Argo growled. "Scorpius! I should kill him now! All of this is his fault!" He was aiming his blade as Aeryn saw his action. She quickly put her hand over the weapon, lowering it.  
  
"No," Aeryn said. "We'll take care of Scorpius later.we may need him right now." She knew he was the reason for all this. He had brought John here for his own selfish motives and that she would never forgive, but until they were safe, they would use him to their advantage.  
  
Aeryn's thoughts were broken when she felt the heat of a pulse blast graze her face, and heard the crashing noise from behind. All three of them sprung into action as the peacekeeper soldiers attacked from behind, raising their weapons to fend off their enemy.  
  
Scorpius had seen them first, firing into the group, killing two immediately. He could see the soldiers on the ground pull up their weapons, ready to join the others in battle. Scorpius changed his focus and fired on them, the men quickly hiding behind the statues again. He could see the crew was in trouble and outnumbered. Changing his direction, he opened fire on the men attacking them. The Peacekeeper's quickly retreated into the building as Aeryn, D'Argo and Chiana, picked up their weapons and headed for a structure at the end of the square.  
  
xxxxx  
  
"We almost there?" John asked, listening to the fire from above. He wanted to believe it was his friends, but that was too much to hope for. Scorpius had forced the crew to starburst after they left Moya, knowing it would be hard to find their way back to the planet.  
  
Milon stopped and pointed to the opening. "It is here, John, but it may be wise for you to wait until the pulse fire ceases."  
  
"You know what I'm going to say, Milon, but thanks anyway. I'll wait until you're down the tunnel before I crack the seal again." If it weren't for Milon, he most probably would be dead right now. "Thanks for saving my life," John said, dropping his head.  
  
Milon only nodded as he scurried away down the main tunnel.  
  
"You are correct, John Crichton, we have a lot to thank Milon for," Tirus, stated, emerging from the shadows, standing behind John.  
  
John turned quickly, startled by the presence of Tirus. He felt the panic rise in him, remembering what he had planned for him. "I'm not going with you," John said, stepping away from him, eyeing the seal, his only way to freedom.  
  
"Again, correct. You are not coming with me," Tirus, responded, stepping aside, Grayza appearing in his place.  
  
John froze for a moment, distressed by the turn of events. "No!" John stammered, reaching for the seal, only to be slammed to the ground by a peacekeeper that appeared out of nowhere. John could see Grayza smiling as he backed up, digging his heels in the dirt, pushing himself away. He turned, using his hands to help him stand. John started running in the other direction, hearing the mocking voice behind him.  
  
"There's no use in running, John. You are surrounded," Grayza said with malice in her voice. "I told you I would always find you. Do you still doubt me?"  
  
The fear John felt encompassed him, running for his life, no more tomorrows. John's eyes widened, his heart caught in his throat, as the two soldiers stepped in front of him. One the soldiers grabbed John, holding him by the neck as he resisted. John felt the blackness overtake his mind, his struggles weakening. The soldier released his grip on John before he passed out, dropping him to the ground.  
  
John turned to his side, writhing and gasping for breath, holding his neck. Wheezing as his breath slowly returned in painful spasms, John opened his eyes, seeing the boots at ground level in front of him. Without looking up John knew, cringing inwardly. Grayza laughed lightly watching his reaction.  
  
Grayza knelt down so John could see her clearly. "I will ease your pain," she said, slowly wiping her hand across her chest, wanting him to see. She slowly caressed his face with her hand watching his eyes flutter, hearing his choking breath, as the feeling of triumph coursed through her.  
  
"Noooooo!" John shouted, feeling himself start to float.  
  
  
  
Tbc tomorrow 


	17. The Price Part Seventeen

The Price Part 17 By: Can (lucyc_23455@yahoo.com) Spoilers: Up to WWL Part 2 Rating: PG - 13 Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Thanks gbbarb for the beta reading  
  
  
  
  
  
The crew collapsed into the new building, exhausted from the battle that had just ensued. They knew reinforcements were on there way, but they never imagined they would be attacked from behind. Somehow they must have been scouted unknowingly. The edge they always had over the peacekeepers was quickly disappearing. Aeryn had no doubt it was because Grayza was in control. They were facing tactics they were not used to. Scorpius was readable, but Grayza on the other hand, implored different methods then they were accustomed to. Aeryn knew they would have to change as the peacekeepers did.  
  
Aeryn recovered first, pulling herself to a sitting position. "I estimate we have seven peacekeepers left, not counting Grayza and Braca, but I'm sure they are somewhere on this planet. These ranks wouldn't be attacking so aggressively if they didn't have a leader pushing them," Aeryn said, hoping to rouse Chiana and D'Argo from their relaxed state.  
  
D'Argo answered. "So how do we get rid of them and where is John?" The frustration was evident in the Luxan's voice. "For all we know he is already dead!" D'Argo cursed himself inwardly, instantly regretting his words. "I didn't mean."  
  
He heard Chiana gasp as he spoke, the tears flowing down her face.  
  
D'Argo's words cut deeply into Aeryn causing her to flinch, knowing in her heart they were said in frustration. "I understand, D'Argo, but I will not believe that. John is a survivor."  
  
"You're right. Aeryn, Chi, we'll find him," D'Argo said, wishing he had more control over his anger.  
  
"Here is our situation, D'Argo and Chiana. We have three soldiers in the square and approximately four left hiding in one of the structures. Perhaps we can use Sikozu and Scorpius to deal with the ones in the square while we hunt down the other four," Aeryn stated, for lack of a better plan. "We still have enough ammunition left to sustain us in battle, or do any of you have a better idea?"  
  
"How do we get the word to Scorpius? He and Sikozu are still on the other side of the square," D'Argo, replied, before agreeing with the plan.  
  
"We will simply tell him, D'Argo. Sikozu still has her comms. Scorpius will do what we want him to," Chiana replied, liking Aeryn's idea. She would like nothing more than to kill the frelling peacekeepers.  
  
"You realize this could be risky? We could lose to the peacekeepers and be captured or die fighting," D'Argo replied, staring at Aeryn.  
  
"What would you rather do, D'Argo?" Aeryn asked quietly.  
  
"Die fighting!" D'Argo stated, rising to his feet, helping Aeryn and Chiana to theirs.  
  
"Chiana, tell Scorpius what the plan is. He's not to let a single soldier leave that square alive and hurry!"  
  
xxxxx  
  
Grayza rose to her feet, assured the human would offer no more resistance. Turning to Tirus she said, "Shall we continue with our business?" He nodded in ascent, stepping into the side corridor. Glancing over her shoulder, she went to join the Karak, while instructing Braca, "Watch Crichton, I don't want any mishaps."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Braca replied, stepping over to Crichton, curious as to the business Grayza had with the Karak.  
  
Tirus waited on the Commandant to join him. His only regret was involving Milon, who saw something special in the human, but he had no choice in the matter. He would make Milon understand in time.  
  
Grayza sauntered over to the Karak, confident in herself. "So you have delivered John Crichton as promised. I suppose you want payment now?"  
  
"Yes Commandant, you promised me two subjects, that was the bargain," Tirus replied, standing stiffly, waiting.  
  
"Of course, Tirus," Grayza replied, turning her head to Braca. "Captain, bring me two soldiers. Since Tirus helped us, I promised to offer him protection from the enemy."  
  
Braca stared at her, his eyes wide. "But ma'am, do you think that is wise with all the."  
  
"Braca!" Grayza cut him off angrily. "Are you questioning my orders?"  
  
"No. Commandant," the Captain replied, snapping to attention.  
  
"Then bring them!" Grayza commanded. Braca didn't know the true reason, but it was of no consequence to him. Grayza felt the trade of two of her soldiers for John Crichton was a fair one. The human's value far outweighed her men's. There was no fear of being found out since Tirus promised to dispose of them after his experiments.  
  
Grayza watched as the two soldiers walked over to them. "We will be leaving you behind to protect the Karaks. You will do whatever Tirus instructs. Is that clear?"  
  
The soldiers nodded, stepping behind Tirus to begin their duties. "We understand, Commandant."  
  
Satisfied that the exchange was successful, Grayza walked over to her prisoner. John lay with his eyes closed, seemingly oblivious to his current situation. Grayza felt he was far too comfortable to her liking. This would not happen again.at least not this soon. She still coveted his body, but Grayza needed answers from him.  
  
"Tirus, do you mind if we use this area for awhile.just until we take care of the renegades on the surface."  
  
"Of course Grayza, you may stay as long as you feel the need," Tirus replied. "I will be returning to my duties." The Karak turned and walked away, taking the soldiers with him.  
  
"Captain Braca, have your men bring Crichton into this tunnel," she ordered, pointing to the side tunnel. "Then I want you and your men to exit through that seal and bring me a report on our progress with the prisoners."  
  
Braca issued the first set of orders to his men. They pulled Crichton to his feet, his eyes snapping open, as he was dragged into the side tunnel.  
  
"Ma'am, perhaps I should leave one soldier with you, for your safety," Braca replied, sincerely, glancing at the human. "We know he has managed to escape twice before."  
  
"It's not necessary, Captain, but leave a guard posted at the entrance to the tunnel so we aren't surprised by the enemy," Grayza stated, knowing this time she would keep John under her control.  
  
"As you wish, Commandant," Braca replied, directing his men out through the seal, closing it behind them.  
  
John was mumbling, lying on his side as Grayza entered the passageway. She lowered herself to the ground, forcing him to his back, kneeling next to him. "Don't resist me, John. It will be much easier that way."  
  
"Nothing to tell," John said, trying to wipe her smell away, hands flying. Grayza grabbed them, holding them still, watching him succumb.  
  
"How did you end up on this planet? I know you went back to Moya when you left my ship." Grayza asked. "Why did you come here?"  
  
The strain was evident in his features, the facial muscles bulging, the sweat forming on his face. John was trying to fight her questions, but she couldn't allow it. She wiped the heppel oil over him once again, watching his face contort in reaction to the drug. "Answer me, John. Why are you here?"  
  
John reached out and dropped his hands to the floor, only to feel the dirt slide through his fingers, feeling nothing concrete to help him hold on. His fists opened and closed with no purchase, finally answering Grayza's question. "Scorp.Scorpius brought me here."  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn, D'Argo and Chiana quietly stepped out of the building in search of the soldiers.  
  
Scorpius and Sizoku had started firing at the peacekeepers in the square, forcing movement on their part since the statues couldn't afford them a hiding place anymore. Sikozu could see her original plan was working, as they got behind the soldiers. Scorpius had already killed two of the three soldiers, the third soldier getting away when the other peacekeeper squad joined in the battle from the other side, forcing Scorpius and Sikozu to retreat.  
  
Sikozu opened her comm, "D'Argo they're headed your way. We've downed two soldiers, but the third has joined the rest of the peacekeepers. Scorpius and I are pinned down until you can get to them. They are firing from inside one of the structures."  
  
"We'll find them, Sikozu," D'Argo replied, as the crew crashed into another building looking for the soldiers. Two soldiers turned in surprise as Aeryn and D'Argo opened fire, sending their body's smashing through the windows, into the street.  
  
Sikozu and Scorpius were listening to the fire, not being able to see anything from their position. They had gone back to the doorway where they wouldn't be an easy target. Sikozu heard voices coming from her left, glancing around the door. She could see Braca and four other soldiers coming around the side of the building intent on the sound of weapons fire.  
  
Braca shouted, "Disperse and find them!" The men ran across the street where the pulse blasts were coming from.  
  
Scorpius watched, as Sikozu tapped her comm, "Aeryn, you have four more soldiers coming in your direction. You need to get out of there!"  
  
Scorpius grabbed Sikozu and pushed her inside the building, hiding behind the jutting wall. "Cut the comm off, Braca's coming!"  
  
Braca took a step inside the doorway and stopped, observing the structure of the building, then quickly turned as he heard the shouting.  
  
"Sir, they are getting away!" The Sergeant bellowed to Braca. "Should we follow?"  
  
Braca approached his Sergeant, shaking his head. "We have lost enough men for one day. They will be back and we will be ready for them. Let the men eat and rest." The Captain wasn't worried. He knew the renegades had retreated only to come back for a final assault. They would never leave without John Crichton.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn hated running, but they had no choice if they wanted to survive. The addition of four more soldiers to the battle worsened their odds. She was grateful Sikozu had seen them. Aeryn had tried to comm Sikozu, but had received no response. She could only hope her and Scorpius had eluded Braca's squad.  
  
"So what do we do now, D'Argo?" Aeryn asked. She was at a loss as to what their next move should be, as she walked about the mini forest they had hidden in. When they first saw it, it only looked like overgrown brush until they reached the other side.  
  
"I think we should rest for now, Aeryn. We'll come up with something," D'Argo said, his conviction wavering. How could they hope to fight off that many soldiers and they still didn't know where John was.  
  
"You rest D'Argo, I'm going to look around," Chiana said, disappointed in the Luxan. She knew what he was thinking, but she wasn't about to give up. Chiana rose to her feet and began to explore the area.  
  
Aeryn walked over to D'Argo, crouching in front of him. "I know what you are thinking, but John deserves more than that from us. He would never give up.I feel we owe him the same. He's alive, D'Argo, I feel it!" Aeryn stated, rising to her feet. "I won't leave without him." Aeryn turned to join Chiana, when D'Argo stopped her.  
  
"Neither will I, Aeryn. Give me some time to think," D'Argo said, his voice filled with sadness for his friend.  
  
Aeryn glanced over her shoulder and smiled at the Luxan, then walked away.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Scorpius and Sikozu took off inside the building toward the labs. They first went to Tirus', but stopped short of entering when they saw the peacekeeper soldiers inside. Scorpius changed direction towards his lab with Sikozu following. The entered the room and quietly closed the door.  
  
Scorpius started cussing in his native Scarran language, his coolant rods rising in temperature. Sikozu tried to follow all his words, but couldn't understand some of them, though she knew the most important ones.  
  
Translating them, Sikozu realized what Scorpius was saying 'Grayza has captured Crichton with the help of Tirus'! "No Scorpius, this is not good! They will make him tell everything about your research!" Sikozu said. "They may even come up to the lab and use the equipment on John!"  
  
"I will stop them before that happens," Scorpius replied, the grotesque expression on his face deadly. He turned to the container in the cabinet and took out a coolant rod exchanging it for the one in his head. Scorpius took a deep breath as the new one twisted its way in his skull, feeling suddenly renewed.  
  
"What do you propose? We don't even know where Grayza's holding Crichton." Sikozu replied, watching Scorpius move to the medicine cabinet.  
  
"I have an idea.never fear, Sikozu," Scorpius replied with a leering grin. The new coolant rod helped him to think clearly again.  
  
Taking several vials from the cabinet, Scorpius filled syringes with the contents, doubling the dosage.  
  
Sikozu watched, a questioning look on her face. Scorpius finally finished, pleasure displayed in his features, slipping them into his clothing.  
  
"Take the gun, Sikozu. I won't need this for the time being, you will," Scorpius stated, determination in his face. "Now we only have to find out where the human is and that is where Tirus comes in."  
  
"You can't possibly hope to get to him with the soldiers in his lab," Sikozu replied, confident she knew what she was talking about.  
  
Scorpius shot her his leering grin. "The soldiers won't be a factor soon.trust me." He would wait knowing, Tirus wouldn't be able to contain himself for long.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Grayza sat next to John, pressing him for more answers. "So you came with Scorpius because you chose to. The one who has done nothing but torture you, is that what you are saying?"  
  
"Yeah," John mumbled with relief, struggling to shut his thoughts off from the truth.  
  
Grayza was livid that he thought her so stupid, pulling her arm back and striking him across the face.  
  
"Ugh." John felt the pain as his head snapped to the other side, tasting the blood that oozed from his mouth.  
  
"Don't play me the fool, John Crichton! I swear you will regret it! Now tell me why you came here with Scorpius!" Grayza demanded as she pulled her knife out of her boot and laid it against his throat. "Tell me the truth."  
  
John tried to resist, but knew he was losing ground, the thoughts tumbling out with no way to stop them. His mind was completely under her control. The protective walls had crumbled and he had nothing to shield his inner most thoughts anymore. Whimpering slightly he replied, "He.he forced me using. Aeryn."  
  
Grayza was pleased by his answer as she started to cut away at his shirt, starting at the top and continuing down the middle, bits at a time. "Tell me all, John and I will. reward you."  
  
"No," John's breath caught in his throat as he tried to pull away, his body shuddering at her idea of a reward, feeling the coldness as his shirt fell away. He pulled his hands up over his face trying to wipe away the smell of her oil.  
  
Grayza didn't like what she was seeing. Resistance wasn't something she was used to and for a mere human to be able to fight off the glands effects unsettled her. She slammed him to his back and pushed his arms down, smearing him heavily with the oil this time, more than she had dared to use on any other subject, watching the effect.  
  
John choked and snorted this time, his breath coming in gasps as the drug seized his mind. He finally settled down, his eyes closed.  
  
"Now tell me, John. What does Aeryn Sun have to do with Scorpius? I thought you were all enemies," Grayza said, caressing his chest to calm him.  
  
There was no resistance in John now as he told Grayza the story of how Scorpius had come aboard Moya with a sick Aeryn. In order to save her life, Scorpius would help, but only if John would agree to go with him in the end.  
  
"How brave of you, John, you must love Aeryn Sun very much. Did Scorpius get what he wanted from you?" Grayza asked, still running her hands over his body.  
  
Grayza felt the hesitation in the human. Looking up at John's face, Grayza saw the terror replace the calm he had shown before.  
  
"He.he .tortured me.worse than.before," John stuttered, his eyes opened wide, reliving the horror.  
  
"Shh, John," Grayza said soothingly, using the drug again, watching his body jerk as it took hold of him. "I will make all of that go away."  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Chiana and Aeryn were searching the forest for some way around the peacekeepers, when D'Argo joined them.  
  
"I have an idea, but first, lets see if we can find a way into the building from here," D'Argo said, staring at his comrades, sorry for his thoughts.  
  
Chiana and Aeryn smiled, knowing he had to come to terms with their circumstances in his own mind before he could help them. "Of course, D'Argo," they both replied at the same time, smiling at each other.  
  
Walking deeper into the forest they finally came upon the main structure of the town, the one the Karak had stood in front of.  
  
"So now we have a different way in, "D'Argo stated, feeling they were making progress. "If John is being held anywhere, it is here. It's the only place it could be."  
  
"I agree with you D'Argo," Aeryn replied. "But where could he be?"  
  
"That's something we'll have to figure out when we get in there. At least we can get to it without having to encounter the soldiers," Chiana said, pleased with their progress.  
  
"Good point, Chiana," D'Argo replied. "We'll just have to fight our way out, which still leads us to that problem and there is no way around it."  
  
"I intend to infiltrate the camp in the early hours of the morning while they are sleeping and make our odds better," Aeryn replied, matter of factly.  
  
"You can't do that Aeryn, it's too dangerous!" Chiana stated, fearing for her friend.  
  
Aeryn turned to Chiana. "It's something I did when I was a peacekeeper, so I can do it again. I haven't forgotten," Aeryn replied, smiling at Chiana, showing her the confidence she felt in her decision. "You want any help?" Chiana asked, ready to do whatever Aeryn asked.  
  
Aeryn shook her head. "No, Chiana, it's only a job for one person, but I do appreciate the offer. You and D'Argo need to be on standby in case I frell up." Aeryn never thought she would have to rely on this part of her peacekeeper training again, but she now knew she was wrong.  
  
"We'll be there Aeryn," D'Argo replied, proud her. No wonder he had no doubts about ex-peacekeeper.  
  
"We need to return to the forest, I for one need rest before tonight," Aeryn said to the others. Whether they survived after the morning would rest on her shoulders.  
  
  
  
To be continued Tuesday 


	18. The Price Part 18

The Price Part 18 By: Can (lucyc_23455@yahoo.com) Spoilers: Up to WWL Part 2 Rating: PG - 13 Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Thanks gbbarb for the beta reading  
  
  
  
  
  
Scorpius and Sikozu quietly walked through the corridors making their way to Tirus' lab. They stood outside the doorway, listening to the conversation.  
  
"So you traded the human for these two Sebaceans, Tirus?" Ratoc asked, watching the other doctors strap the soldiers to the beds. For now they were unconscious, the drugs they had injected into the unsuspecting men had put them to sleep.  
  
"Ratoc, there was no choice in the matter. Sebaceans are a better test subject than the human. There was too much we didn't know about his physiology, it may have taken cycles to understand him. But whether you agree or not, it is too late now. The exchange has been made." Tirus replied, anxious to start the experiments.  
  
Scorpius was pleased by what he heard. The peacekeepers weren't a threat anymore. He reached for the gun Sikozu held and entered the room pointing it at the Karaks.  
  
Tirus looked surprised by Scorpius' appearance. "What do you want?" Tirus asked, demanding an answer.  
  
"Crichton!" Scorpius growled, leering at the Karak standing before him. "You will tell me where he is, before I tear you apart," Scorpius said in a low threatening tone, training the gun to his head.  
  
Ratoc started to act when Sikozu stopped him. Stepping in front of him, she said, "Don't interfere. You will only make matters worse."  
  
"She is correct, Ratoc, stay back. This is between Scorpius and me," Tirus said, turning slightly to Scorpius. "Commandant Grayza has him in the underground tunnels, level three. There were four guards and a Captain with her when I left. I know nothing more."  
  
Staring intently at Tirus, Scorpius stated, "You don't know what you have done! If the knowledge John Crichton carries falls into the wrong hands it could be devastating to our universe!" Scorpius turned to Sikozu. "It's time to go," he said motioning with his hand.  
  
Tirus stood stiffly, watching Scorpius and Sikozu walk to the door. "Scorpius. I see no difference between you and the Commandant. You both want the human for your own designs, but in the end one of you will manage to destroy him. You are both the same," Tirus said, dismissing him and returning to his experiment.  
  
Scorpius started to turn back, but Sikozu stopped him. "We have to go, Scorpius," she said, pulling slightly on his arm.  
  
"Yes, follow me," Scorpius replied, heading down the passageway toward the stairs.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Braca entered through the tunnel entrance, seeing Grayza at Crichton's side.  
  
"Sorry to bother you ma'am, but I thought I should report the latest with the renegades," Braca said as Grayza rose to her feet, brushing off the dust from her clothing. The Captain stared down at the human, noticing his stillness. "Commandant, is.he alright?" He asked, nodding towards the form on the floor.  
  
"Yes, Braca. I had to use more of my secretions than I intended before he would cooperate," Grayza replied, impatiently. She walked away from Crichton and entered the main tunnel. "What do you have to report, Captain?"  
  
"The prisoners retreated when our soldiers appeared. They are in hiding now, but I expect them to attack again soon," Braca answered. "The men are resting, so we will be ready for them. We have about seven soldiers left to their three. They are heavily outnumbered, Commandant, so I don't anticipate a problem."  
  
"Braca, do you think we could make it back to the Marauders now? I am willing to forget about their capture for now as long as I have Crichton." Grayza felt her prisoner would be more secure on the carrier. They were taking chances the longer they kept him on the planet.  
  
"Ma'am, I don't think that would be a very good idea. The crew could attack at any point and have us at a disadvantage. We need to defeat them first," Braca replied, confident he was right. Even though there were only three of them, they knew how to fight.  
  
"Perhaps, Captain," Grayza replied, suddenly remembering what the human had told her. "But make that four, Braca, Scorpius is on this planet somewhere."  
  
xxxxx  
  
The darkness had finally settled over the planet. Aeryn knew it would be time to move soon. Chiana and D'Argo were asleep, but it had not come easily for her. She only nodded off for half an arn when she woke thinking about John.  
  
Since being on the planet, Aeryn hadn't had time to think about the condition they would find John in. She knew he was away from Scorpius, since he and Sikozu had helped them in the battle earlier that day. John was either running or in Grayza's hands again. Aeryn felt the shudder go up her spine with this thought. She remembered John's state of mind when they had finally rescued him from Grayza on the carrier. According to Chiana, John was in worst shape the second time than when he had first encountered Grayza's torture on Arnessk. Grayza's tricks had gotten worse on the command carrier.  
  
Aeryn lapsed back to her final moments with John in the bay, drawing up her knees and hugging herself. The tears pricked her eyes as she relived that moment in her mind. 'If only I hadn't brought Scorpius aboard,' her mind screamed. 'It's my fault,' she thought to herself, as the tears slid down her face, her heart constricting in pain.  
  
Aeryn sobered after a few microts, using her hands to push herself to her feet. 'It's time,' she thought, walking over to Chiana and D'Argo to waken them, nudging them with her boot.  
  
"Ready, Aeryn?" D'Argo asked, raising himself to a sitting position.  
  
Aeryn watched both of them getting to their feet. "Yes, but first I need something done. I need someone to disable the Marauder," she said in a dull voice.  
  
Chiana looked at Aeryn puzzled. "We never talked about that, besides we don't know what to pull or whatever you do!"  
  
"D'Argo?" Aeryn stared at him with a questioning look on her face. "You know, don't you?"  
  
The Luxan nodded, sighing. "Why do you want it done, Aeryn? We'll waste too much time when we already have a job to do tonight."  
  
"It's important, D'Argo. I think Grayza has John. It's the only place he could be. If John were free, he would have joined us by now. We need to stop them from leaving this planet. I fear if that happens we will never be able to recover him," Aeryn replied, dropping her head.  
  
"I agree, Aeryn, but will you and Chiana be alright without me?" D'Argo asked, searching both their faces.  
  
"I hope so, D'Argo. You know what to do, so go. We will meet you back here," Aeryn replied, arming herself with different knives.  
  
Looking up at Chiana, Aeryn said, "I suggest you do the same."  
  
"I will meet both of you. later," D'Argo stated, jogging in the direction of the peacekeeper vessel.  
  
xxxxx  
  
John had finally woken from his heppel oil induced sleep. Grayza knew she would have to be careful; she had used too much the last time, causing him to slip into a deep sleep.  
  
John groaned as he tried to stretch his aching muscles, oblivious to Grayza's presence. He grimaced as the pain hit his rib cage, causing him to pull his legs up, turning to his side to ease the pain.  
  
Grayza watched as he wrapped his arms around his belly, burying his head into the dirt.  
  
"Show me where it hurts, John. Perhaps I can help," Grayza said, feigning the sympathy in her voice.  
  
"You can, Grayza. just leave me the hell alone," John replied, trying to recall what he had told her. His mind was a mass of confusion, the diverse memories slashing through him, not knowing what was real or imagined.  
  
"Impossible, John, there's too much I want from you," she said, lightly tapping his forehead. "And other things," Grayza replied, laughing lightly.  
  
John cringed hearing her laugh, wanting only to slip deeper inside himself, blocking everything out, but he couldn't when she controlled his mind.  
  
Leaning on her elbow, she asked the question that interested her the most, besides the Scarrans. "Tell me about your love, Aeryn Sun."  
  
John felt sick to his stomach as he turned away from her repulsive figure. His love for Aeryn was the only thing he had left in his heart, the only thing that was his.  
  
Grayza watched him turn away, smiling as she ran her hand down his arm. "John you know you can't resist me," she said in a lulling voice.  
  
"No," John said in a defiant voice, trying to hold the tears back. 'God.help me, it's the only thing I have left.please don't take that from me,' he pleaded with all his heart. 'Don't let her do this. to me!'  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn and Chiana found the peacekeeper camp. It looked as if only one guard was on duty. Aeryn noticed there were eight soldiers, which meant Braca was probably among them.  
  
"Chiana, you are to stay here, I'm the only one who is going down to the camp. You are to stop any of them from leaving or to alert me to anyone coming up behind me. Can you do that?" Aeryn asked, seeing the disappointment in her face.  
  
"But.but Aeryn, I wanted to go with you. I want to help," Chiana replied, disappointed, wanting to be a part of it.  
  
"Chiana, I told you it was something I had to do. Your value is here, my eyes and backup, please," Aeryn replied, her brows furrowed, needing Chiana to do this.  
  
"Sure, Aeryn .just be careful. I wouldn't want to lose you," Chiana replied, the sincerity evident in her voice. She could see how much Aeryn cared for John and through the course of searching for him again, had stayed true to her words.  
  
Aeryn was touched by Chiana's words, never hearing them before. "You won't," she said simply, glancing back at the Nebari before heading off into the darkness.  
  
Aeryn made her way cautiously to the camp, seeing her first victim. The soldier was on duty, but was not very attentive, as Aeryn came up behind him and without a sound, slashed his throat with her knife. She pulled his body back, out of view from the others and hid him behind a building. Aeryn knew the rest wouldn't be as easy. She could only take their life and leave them as the encampment was too small to hide the bodies.  
  
Aeryn had been able to take three other soldiers out before the alarm sounded. One of the other soldiers had wakened and saw Aeryn kill the man that slept next to him.  
  
"Intruder in the camp," he shouted, getting quickly to his feet, pointing his weapon at her.  
  
Aeryn quickly threw her knife at his chest, making contact as the soldier fell to his knees. The pulse rifle went off, grazing Aeryn in the shoulder. She knew the element of surprise was gone, as she retreated hastily, only to turn into Braca.  
  
"Officer Sun, so glad you could join us," Braca said, pointing his pistol at her. "Commandant Grayza will be pleased when she hears the news, Crichton and now you, how stimulating. There is so much we will be able to accomplish with both of you in our custody."  
  
Aeryn wanted to wipe the triumphant smile off his face, as she pulled a knife from her boot, only for him to grab her arm before she could use it.  
  
"I am also a trained peacekeeper, Officer Sun. There is nothing you can do to me that I am not prepared for," he said, wrestling the knife from Aeryn's grasp.  
  
"You sure of that, Braca?" Chiana asked, firing her pistol, watching him fall to the ground. "Let's get out of here, Aeryn!"  
  
The two took off running back to the forest, their mission successful. Aeryn had eliminated three soldiers, increasing their odds.  
  
Entering the forest they saw D'Argo.  
  
"Did you get it done?" Aeryn asked, glad to see the Luxan.  
  
"Of course, Aeryn, I do know what I'm doing. How did your mission go?" D'Argo asked, hoping they had been successful. They would have to move soon.  
  
Chiana was smiling. "Aeryn took out three soldiers, and I shot Braca," she said pleased with herself.  
  
"Thank you for that, Chiana, but I told you to stay back," Aeryn replied, grateful the Nebari was there when she needed her.  
  
"Couldn't let you get shot, Aeryn, so when I saw you were in trouble, I had to do something. I am so glad it was Braca, frelling idiot!" Chiana stated, happy to be able to help Aeryn.  
  
"Well now we have to rescue John. We know where the soldiers are and how to get into the tunnels. I think it's time to proceed before the soldiers organize themselves after our attack," Aeryn said, knowing the peacekeepers would be in chaos at this microt.  
  
"We follow your lead, Officer Sun," D'Argo replied, trusting his life in her hands.  
  
Aeryn cocked her toward the Luxan, seeing the admiration in his eyes. "Let's do it then," Aeryn said, using one of John's sayings.  
  
xxxxx  
  
"John, I wish you would answer me on your own accord. You know I will get what I want in the end," Grayza said, not wanting to use her gland again, fearing the effects it could have on him. She would eventually kill Crichton, but that would be when she finished with him and they were nowhere near that point yet.  
  
He struggled to defy her, not sure if it was possible anymore. John had withdrawn from reality to escape all the agony he had endured. It was the only way he had been able to hold onto to his sanity.  
  
"I can't do that," John replied, fighting the demons inside himself, not sure he could find the strength of the old Crichton, the person he once was. John felt disjointed now, struggling to become one again.  
  
"John, you leave me with no choice but to use my scent again," Grayza, stated, running her fingers across her chest, extending her hand out to his face.  
  
John felt the hand come across him and blocked it, suddenly atop her, pinning her arms to the ground. "Don't you understand the word No!" He yelled, enraged as the memories of him being violated engulfed him, his whole body shaking. John brought her to her feet and slammed her against the wall of the tunnel. "I said no and I meant it, Grayza! That part of me you can't take," John shouted, hearing new voices in the tunnel, shaking Grayza like a rag doll.  
  
"Crichton!" Scorpius said, standing at the entrance to the tunnel, watching him slam the Commandant against the wall. "Don't kill Grayza, we can use her!"  
  
Startled, John's eyes left Grayza's face for a microt. That was all it took for Grayza to get the upper hand and swiftly graze Crichton's cheek with her oil.  
  
John was stunned for a microt. He shook his head as he felt the drug taking effect.  
  
He backed away from Grayza, staggering, his body aching, his mind tired and confused. John stared at Grayza and Scorpius, the haze clouding his vision, knowing he had been mind frelled by both of them. He walked around Scorpius, clinging to the walls for support, as he stepped around the half-breed, not daring to make contact with him.  
  
"Have at her Scorpy, and screw you both! I'll find my own way out of this hell hole," John said, slurring his words as he pushed Sikozu out of the way and ascended the stairs.  
  
"Crichton stop!" Grayza commanded, reaching down for her weapon, intent on stopping John, taking aim for his leg.  
  
Sikozu saw the pulse pistol in Grayza's hand. "Scorpius, she has a gun!" She shouted, lifting hers, but too late as the blast hit John's leg, causing it to buckle under him.  
  
"Shit," John mumbled, grabbing onto the rail to keep himself from falling.  
  
Scorpius advanced on Grayza quickly, grabbing the gun out of her hand. "You must be a fool!" The leer behind the leather mask turned grotesque, as Scorpius snapped her wrist, and backhanded her, sending her crashing into the walls. He watched her fall to the ground, unconscious. Scorpius took one of the syringes and walked over to Grayza injecting her with the drug. "That should be sufficient until we leave this planet."  
  
Sikozu was at John's side, binding his leg wound as Scorpius finished with Grayza. She helped John to his feet as he pushed her hands away, determined to continue on his own.  
  
Scorpius stood watching as Crichton pulled himself wearily up the stairs, stopping only to catch his breath, the pain radiating through his leg with each step.  
  
Sikozu waited on the steps for Scorpius. When he joined her they simply followed behind the human to the upper level.  
  
xxxxx  
  
The Sergeant bandaged Braca's wound. The area had been cleansed thoroughly and wrapped, the injury not as bad as they originally thought.  
  
"Report, Sergeant," Braca said, looking at the dead soldiers around him, wondering if they had lost more than he had seen. After he had been shot, Braca blacked out, needing the Sergeant to fill in the blanks.  
  
"Sir, we have only lost the three soldiers you see here, but I have no doubt they will attack again very soon," the Sergeant replied, watching his men get ready for battle. "Perhaps we should tell the Commandant about this."  
  
"It won't be necessary, Sergeant. The Commandant is busy with her interrogation and doesn't want to be disturbed," Braca replied, wondering if they shouldn't try to get to the Marauders as Grayza had suggested. He shrugged it off, knowing it would still be too risky.  
  
Dawn was breaking over the camp as the Sergeant called out to his men, "Be ready. I know they will be coming soon!"  
  
xxxxx  
  
The crew carefully skirted the town, trying to avoid the soldiers, using the relics for cover. They saw the building, relieved they had gone undetected by the peacekeepers.  
  
The three of them stopped outside the structure. "This is where we split up," Aeryn said, realizing the danger in this. "D'Argo you come with me to the tunnels. Chiana, you take the main building. We know John is being held underground, but Chiana, you have to make sure the way is clear for us on the main floor. We may need it to escape."  
  
"It'll be clear, Aeryn, don't worry about that," Chiana replied, disappointed, but ready to do her part. She wanted to be there when they found John, but she knew D'Argo was better prepared for battle.  
  
The crew split up, going in separate directions, Aeryn and D'Argo heading to the closest seal and Chiana to the opening in the structure.  
  
D'Argo finally managed to loosen the seal, as Aeryn slid through first, checking the tunnel for soldiers.  
  
"It's clear," Aeryn said, hearing the Luxan struggling through the tight fit. D'Argo hit the ground with a loud thud, cursing in his native language.  
  
Rising to his feet and brushing off the dust, he said, "Which way?" D'Argo asked, seeing Aeryn trying to get her bearings. They had entered at the side of the structure, the front of the building to their right and around the corner.  
  
"This way," Aeryn answered, moving to her right. She felt if John was in the tunnel, he would most likely be near the main entrance. They jogged off hoping they had chosen the right path.  
  
The passageway seemed endless, but they wouldn't give up, as they continued to push themselves. D'Argo and Aeryn stopped as they came upon an area that had been recently occupied. Aeryn gasped slightly at the sight of Grayza, lying slumped over on the ground.  
  
The word "bitch," escaped Aeryn's lips, her face hardened, eyes cold, wishing she had been the one to knock Grayza unconscious.  
  
D'Argo joined Aeryn and said, "Let's find John. We will use the stairs; it's the only way he could have gone."  
  
Aeryn nodded, glancing over her shoulder at the still form on the ground. "I hope you rot here!"  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
John felt numb as he walking slowly through the corridors of the main building, using the walls to support himself when he staggered. He had closed his mind and body off to all the pain that threatened to erupt, drifting aimlessly down the hall. Sikozu and Scorpius followed behind, waiting for him to collapse.  
  
John's wounded leg buckled under him causing him to land on all fours, the wall offering no support. He turned his body and rested his back against the wall, closing his eyes for a minute for a short rest. John was soaked in sweat, as each step he took had became harder. He could barely hear Sikozu and Scorpius talking, until they raised their voices.  
  
"Scorpius, no." Sikozu started, Scorpius interrupting.  
  
"I have to. We can't stay here!" Scorpius, replied emphatically, walking over to John.  
  
John felt the presence and opened his eyes, turning away when he saw it was the hybrid, his jaw tight. 'Why won't they just leave me the hell alone,' John thought, feeling exhaustion taking over, knowing it was time to move.  
  
"John we must go. We can't take the chance the peacekeepers won't enter this building." Scorpius stated, extending his hand to John.  
  
John stared at it, then up at Scorpius with bloodshot eyes, knocking his hand away. "Y.you.stay the fuck.away from me!" John's tone was flat, but there was no mistaking the hatred in the words.  
  
"Very well, John," Scorpius replied taking a step back.  
  
John struggled to get to his feet, using the wall as his crutch. Standing upright on his shaky legs, he saw Chiana appear from around the corner.  
  
"Good to see you Crichton, but we've got to get the frell out of here! The soldiers are headed this way!" Chiana stated in a frantic voice.  
  
"We can't hold them off here," Scorpius replied, thinking of another exit. "We must go back to the tunnels. That's our only option!"  
  
Everyone moved except Crichton. Chiana went to him and put her arm through his, feeling him flinch at the contact. "It's ok, John. We're all going together."  
  
"I'm not going back down there," John replied without hesitation.  
  
Scorpius didn't have the time to convince the human as he grabbed him by his jacket, pushing John towards the exit. "Move before we are all dead!"  
  
John hit the wall and turned swiftly on Scorpius, feeling the rage surface after all this time. He extended his arm, pointing his finger at him. "I told you never to come near me again!" John cried as he flung himself at the hybrid, knocking him to the ground. Scorpius quickly retaliated turning John onto his back, closing his hand over his neck. John's windpipe was cut off as the grip became tighter. Chiana quickly pulled her gun out as John turned white and choked for breath under Scorpius' grip.  
  
"Let him go, Scorpius, or I will kill you!" Chiana threatened.  
  
Sikozu yelled out to Scorpius. "Do as she says, Scorpius. She has her gun pointed at you!"  
  
Calming himself with Sikozu's words, Scorpius could see John was losing consciousness and released him, getting to his feet. He looked at Chiana, straightening his uniform. "You had better convince him or I will take him bodily down to the tunnels."  
  
Chiana nodded, quickly going to John's side. Sikozu helped her pull him to his feet and drag his half conscious body to the tunnel, hearing the running footsteps of the soldiers getting dangerously near. 


	19. The Price Part Nineteen

The Price 19 By: Can (lucyc_23455@yahoo.com) Spoilers: Up to WWL Part 2 Rating: PG - 13 Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Many thanks to gbbarb for helping me out and beta reading  
  
  
  
  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo were nearing the top of the stairs as the door suddenly opened. Adjusting their eyes to the glaring light, they could see Scorpius standing on the platform.  
  
"Have you found John?" Aeryn asked in earnest. She knew if they were headed back to the tunnel, something must be wrong.  
  
"Yes," Scorpius answered. "Chiana and Sikozu are bringing him." He knew as soon as Aeryn and D'Argo saw Crichton and listened to Chiana's story, there would be trouble.  
  
D'Argo pushed Scorpius aside to enter the corridor. He saw the girls dragging John to the tunnel, sprinting to help them.  
  
"What the frell happened, Chiana?" D'Argo asked, noting the half conscious state of his friend. He saw the leg that dragged behind the other, realizing John had been wounded. "Did Scorpius do this?" He asked, pointing to the injured leg.  
  
Chiana shook her head, "No, he didn't shoot John, but he almost choked him to death because Crichton didn't want to come back here." She felt her shoulder relieved as D'Argo took John in his arms.  
  
"I can't fault John there," D'Argo replied, his tone filled with sadness. "That's where Grayza held him, and we can only imagine what went on, not to mention what Scorpius put him through."  
  
"I don't know what when on before with Scorpius and John, but he was only trying to get John to see reason," Sikozu said.  
  
"We've got soldiers coming, D'Argo," Chiana said, glancing behind her. She turned back and saw Aeryn fighting to get around the doorway to get to John's side.  
  
"Is he alright?" Aeryn asked, moving with D'Argo.  
  
"Aeryn, we have to go, the soldiers are advancing on us," D'Argo said softly, seeing her distress.  
  
Aeryn nodded and led the way to the tunnel. As they entered she palmed the door behind them, her eyes only on John.  
  
xxxxx  
  
D'Argo laid John carefully on the floor, watching Aeryn hover over him. She tenderly ran her hand across his face, trying to wipe away the harsh lines. Aeryn's eyes glistened with tears noticing the pink glow that normally graced his face, gone.  
  
"Sikozu, Chiana, could you bandage John's leg, it's bleeding again," D'Argo said, as he turned his attention to Aeryn. "We have to find a way to get back to the ship, Aeryn, and quickly. It won't be long before they come down here." Aeryn was hesitant over leaving John, but Chiana assured her it would be alright. Aeryn rose to her feet, standing by the Luxan.  
  
"Ka D'Argo, the only way for us is through these tunnels, and I suggest we leave now," Scorpius said, waiting for an answer. "I will carry Crichton if necessary."  
  
"Like hell. you will!" John said in a strained voice, his throat bruised from the fight with Scorpius, wakened by the hands that touched his inflamed leg. He rose unsteadily to a sitting position as Chiana and Sikozu finished wrapping his leg. John saw where he was, his body shuddering, only wanting to be gone from this torture chamber. "D, how about helping me up and someone throw me a pistol."  
  
D'Argo assisted him to his feet, John, carefully testing his weight on his leg, taking the pulse pistol Aeryn handed him.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked quietly, resisting the urge to embrace him.  
  
"I've been better, thanks. Let's just get the frell out of here!" John responded, avoiding her eyes and further conversation.  
  
They started down the tunnel, Aeryn taking the lead with D'Argo and John in the rear.  
  
"Go to the same opening we used to enter, Aeryn," D'Argo shouted from the back of the entourage. "We will at least know where we are."  
  
They heard the crashing noise from behind. D'Argo turned and saw the soldiers entering the tunnel. "Move!" He shouted.  
  
Captain Braca ordered the men to pursue the prisoners while he stopped to see if Grayza was alive. "Commandant.ma'am.can you hear me?" He asked shaking her.  
  
Grayza mumbled incoherently, still under the effects of the drug. When she tried to move, Braca heard the quick intake of breath as she cradled her wrist in her other hand. He looked at it, realizing it was broken.  
  
"Stay here, Commandant. I'll be back after we have captured the renegades," Braca said, as he rose to his feet and ran down the corridor to catch up with his men.  
  
D'Argo and John were firing back at the soldiers yelling for the others to move faster.  
  
"How much further, Aeryn?" D'Argo shouted, knowing they were losing ground.  
  
"I don't know. We are going in the right direction, but I still can't see any frelling light," Aeryn replied, frustrated that she didn't think to mark the walls as they entered.  
  
All the running was starting to play on John's leg as he stumbled, catching himself on the corner of the tunnel. D'Argo stopped and supported John with his shoulder.  
  
"I've got an idea D'Argo," John said, breathing heavily, leaning on the Luxan. "At the next twist in the tunnel.how 'bout we branch off, you one side, me the other and wait for them. They won't see us until it's too late."  
  
D'Argo looked at him with skepticism on his face. Shaking his head he sighed. "Frell, I don't like it, but it's the best plan we have for now, John, but first we must alert the others."  
  
"As soon as we hit the next bend," John said through clenched teeth, his leg throbbing along with every muscle in his body.  
  
"I see it," Aeryn shouted ahead of them, pushing harder now.  
  
"Get everyone out, D'Argo and I'll cover you!" John yelled, seeing the next twist up ahead. "Perfect,' he thought to himself. "Hey D, see what I see? Incredible timing!"  
  
D'Argo and John both stopped, firing heavily on the soldiers to slow their progress. The soldiers returned the fire, Braca shouting out to Crichton.  
  
"Give yourself up, Crichton, or you will all die. I promise you there is no escape," Braca stated, confident they would never make it out of the tunnel. "Turn yourself into to me and I will allow your friends to leave peacefully."  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?" John asked, a new idea coming to him. In a hushed voice, John whispered to D'Argo, "I've got them occupied, tell Aeryn to get them out of here!"  
  
"I won't leave without you, Crichton!" D'Argo replied firmly.  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that D, now tell Aeryn to get moving," John said, focusing back on Braca.  
  
"You have my word as an Officer," Braca replied, hoping Crichton would believe him.  
  
"And that's supposed to mean something to me, Braca? You above all want me dead, and what about Grayza? Will she stand by your word as an.Officer?" John questioned, the laugh threatening to escape his lips. 'Just a few more minutes,' John thought, glancing over his shoulder, seeing his friends vacating the tunnel.  
  
"The Commandant will stand by my word, I am sure of it!" Braca professed, hoping his words were true.  
  
John glanced back again, seeing Aeryn and D'Argo ready, Aeryn hanging through the opening. "You know, Braca, I really appreciate your.word and all, but I think I'll have to pass this time," John replied, firing his pulse pistol into the soldiers before turning and running for the exit. D'Argo and Aeryn covered him with their fire, dodging the returning blasts from the soldiers.  
  
"Go, go, go!" John shouted, as Aeryn pulled back and the Luxan pulled himself through, John following up the exit, feeling the pulse fire lick his boots.  
  
D'Argo and Aeryn grabbed John's arms and hastily drew him through the opening, dropping him to the ground, sealing the opening with the metal disc.  
  
John laid there trying to catch his breath, sure the rest of the journey would be more than his body wanted to endure. Chiana crawled over to him and laid his head in her lap, tenderly wiping the sweat from his face. John closed his eyes, feeling the softness of her skin run over him. It had been so long since he felt tenderness; John had almost forgotten what it felt like, savoring the touch.  
  
Chiana felt Aeryn and D'Argo standing over them. "We have to go John," Chiana said, helping him to his feet.  
  
John stood on his shaking legs, not sure they would hold up. "Where to now?" He asked, hiding the pain that coursed through his body.  
  
"The ship is on that side of town," D'Argo stated, pointing in the direction of where Lo'la waited. "We should be there in a quarter of an arn."  
  
"L.let's go, before those peacekeeper. assholes figure the way out," John replied, trying to keep his head up and his words from slurring. John was running on pure adrenalin, but he didn't know how much longer it would flow.  
  
"Aeryn lead the way, I'll stay with John," D'Argo yelled, eyeing his friend's condition.  
  
Aeryn hesitated, concerned for John.  
  
"Move now!" D'Argo snapped, getting her attention. Aeryn looked at D'Argo and nodded, focusing on the situation.  
  
Chiana, Scorpius and Sikozu filed in behind Aeryn, D'Argo following in the rear with John.  
  
xxxxx  
  
The crew, with Scorpius in tow, made it to the ship without incident. John leaned against the Luxan vessel and closed his eyes, dropping his head. The idea of being able to go back to Moya after a monen was something he never thought would happen, stuck in this tortured world for so long without hope.  
  
"We've made it John," D'Argo said, seeing the relief in his friends face, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Now we only have to find Moya and you will be home once again."  
  
John opened his eyes and stared at the Luxan. "Thanks D," he said with relief in his voice. The Luxan saw the pain in John's eyes, confirming his suspicions. His friend had suffered since leaving Moya, in ways they would never know.  
  
The crew was boarding the ship when John saw Scorpius. He lifted his pulse pistol and pointed it at him, his hands shaking. "Hold on Scorpy! Where the hell do you think you're going?" John shouted, circling him. "You sure as hell ain't going with me! You. can.stay here with your. buddies!" John's mind bucked at the thought of being in his company after what he had been through with the hybrid.  
  
Scorpius looked at the weapon. "John, you know that is impossible. I am an enemy of the peacekeepers also," he said, worried about the turn of events, but not surprised by the human's reaction. Grasping at straws Scorpius said, "Remember I saved you from Grayza!"  
  
John was trying to control the rage that was building in him as the rest of the crew looked on. "No. you didn't Scorpy; I did that on my own! But.but Grayza wouldn't have found me if it wasn't for you! Did you forget that?" The crooked smile on John's face was filled with nothing but contempt.  
  
"John, you are hurt and tired, you must see reason now. They will kill me or worse.I am not your enemy!" Scorpius answered, hoping he had gotten through to John's more reasonable senses.  
  
John laughed, the hysteria rising in his voice. "You frelled with my mind and almost killed me, but you're not my enemy? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The pain of Scorpius' techniques were still fresh in John's mind, the agony from those memories opening a new wound, the tears glistening in his bloodshot eyes.  
  
Aeryn intervened, the instability in John showing. She went to his side and placed her hand on his, lowering his weapon. "John, we can't deal with this now. We have to get back to Moya and away from the peacekeepers. We'll deal with Scorpius later."  
  
John threw her off of him, turning quickly. "Y...you.don't know what he .did to me," he replied, feeling only hatred. "I.I.don't want that son of a bitch near me," John replied, his tone deadly, his eyes cold. He sighed heavily remembering the events that had led him here. Wiping away the tears, John said in a voice devoid of emotion, "Never mind, Aeryn. You wouldn't understand."  
  
Aeryn looked stunned. She felt as if John had hit her, his words piercing her heart. Aeryn refrained from spewing the words that were on her lips as he limped heavily towards Lo'La and boarded the ship. Aeryn knew she was seeing the love of her life breaking before her eyes, the ache in her growing. She was torn, but knew they couldn't leave Scorpius to the peacekeepers. Aeryn owed him, but whatever he did to John would be dealt with back on Moya.  
  
Aeryn followed feeling a heavy weight on her shoulders.  
  
D'Argo watched the others enter the ship, approaching Scorpius before he boarded the vessel. "You heard John, Scorpius. stay away from him if you want to live!"  
  
Scorpius nodded in agreement as the Luxan entered Lo'La. He followed in complete silence, taking a seat on the vessel away from the human.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Braca and his men emerged from the tunnels and searched the immediate area for any sign of Crichton and his friends. He frowned when they came up empty, thinking of Grayza's reaction when he broke the news to her, not wanting to think of the tongue lashing that would ensue.  
  
Braca broke away from his inner thoughts as the men lined up before him, waiting for their orders, staring at his Sergeant.  
  
"Ready the Marauders! They won't get by the carrier," Braca ordered, notifying the command carrier of the threat. "We need to quickly retrieve Commandant Grayza and board our vessel!"  
  
"I will go with my men to the ships while you attend to the Commandant," the Sergeant stated. He didn't want to be near Grayza when she heard the news. "We will be ready to depart when you get there."  
  
"Very well, Sergeant. Give me two men and we will join you shortly," Braca replied, heading for the entrance of the building. He knew this was the longer route, but it bought him time before facing Grayza. Braca wanted to put that encounter off as long as possible.  
  
Tirus met Braca and his men in the corridor as they entered the building.  
  
"I thought you were done here!" Tirus stated, impatient with their presence on the planet.  
  
"We are going to help the Commandant and then we will be gone." Braca replied stiffly, stepping around the Karak to continue with his goal.  
  
"And the human, what happened to him?" Tirus asked, his back to the peacekeeper officer.  
  
Braca hesitated, then stopped. He glanced back at the Karak, and replied. "He escaped with his friends, but we will intercept them with our command carrier." Braca turned away and moved down the corridor towards the door to the underground tunnels, never seeing the smile on the Karak's face.  
  
"Quite a formidable species, I think. Perhaps our paths will cross again someday human," Tirus said to himself in admiration.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Aeryn, keep your eyes on the scanners. The carrier is hiding somewhere and we must see it before it can lock onto us. In the meantime I'm going to open up a secure channel to Moya. Hopefully she will answer," D'Argo said, flipping the switches above his head.  
  
Aeryn was studying the scanners as she replied to D'Argo. "Can't you make the ship invisible while we search for Moya?"  
  
"Yes, but it's not wise. It takes too much energy away from the propulsion units. I'll delay that until we have no other choice," D'Argo replied, opening the communications channel.  
  
"Understood, D'Argo," Aeryn replied, her eyes still in the scanners.  
  
"Pilot.Pilot, do you read me?" D'Argo asked, holding his breath.  
  
Everyone on Lo'La was quiet, hoping to hear Pilot's voice, but instead they heard only static on the other end.  
  
"Frell," D'Argo growled under his breath in disgust. This was all they needed after all they had gone through to rescue John, no Moya. "Aeryn where is the peacekeeper vessel?"  
  
"I. I can't find it. It's not on the scanners!" Aeryn stated baffled. Such a large vessel like a command carrier couldn't stay hidden as this one did. "D'Argo, something is wrong!"  
  
xxxxx  
  
Braca and his men helped Grayza to her feet. She was still disoriented from the drug, but not enough to forget about her prized possession.  
  
"Where is Crichton?" Grayza asked, carefully forming her words.  
  
Braca swallowed hard, taking a deep breath before answering. "He escaped with the others."  
  
Grayza was fuming. "Braca, how did this happen?" She shouted curses at him, shaking when she was finished.  
  
Braca stood at attention, eyes straight ahead, until Grayza finished. "Ma'am, there is no excuse. I underestimated the situation.and the prisoners. I have alerted the command carrier of their escape."  
  
"Captain, hear me clearly," Grayza stated, her mind alert after hearing the news. "If Crichton escapes from the carrier, I will hold you totally responsible." She walked away, cradling her wrist, her head held high thinking only of the human.  
  
Braca motioned for the men to follow the Commandant. He stood motionless trying to get his wits about him before following. Braca finally raised his hand to wipe away the sweat that had formed on his brow. He knew Grayza was true to her word and his future was in question. There were few choices left as he slowly climbed the stairs to the upper level.  
  
xxxxx  
  
John heard the concern in Aeryn and D'Argo's voices, drawing him out of the corner of the universe his mind had reverted to. He listened intently to their conversation, hearing the static on the other end of the communications channel. John rose to his feet and stepped around Chiana, limping to the front of the ship.  
  
He dropped his weary body into the seat behind D'Argo, running his hands over his face and leaned towards him. "What's the problem D? I didn't catch it all," John said looking at the instruments on the console.  
  
D'Argo glanced over his shoulder surprised to see John. "I thought you were sleeping?"  
  
"Naw, can't. Too much going through my mind. So what's up?" John asked, his voice low, his energy spent. There was no doubt in his mind something was wrong. They had come too far to be frelled now.  
  
"We know a carrier is somewhere in the vicinity, but it's not showing up on our scanners," Aeryn answered, still studying them.  
  
D'Argo turned to him. "We still can't raise Moya, John."  
  
"You want to flush them out, guys? I've got a sure way to do that, but D'Argo you have to be ready to move and quick!" John knew his plan would work. The only problem would be locating Moya. If she had starburst they would be dead, but John was betting she didn't. 'Nothing like a high stake poker game,' John thought sarcastically to himself.  
  
"What do you have in mind John?" D'Argo asked, remembering the look on Crichton's face that he had seen so many times in the past.  
  
"Open the regular channel and comm Pilot, that will bring them out. They'll show up on your scanners for sure now, Aeryn. We just have to be ready to move the microt you see them," John said, rubbing his tired eyes, hoping D'Argo could maneuver quick enough before the carrier had a lock on them.  
  
D'Argo and Aeryn looked at each other, stunned by John's fahrbot plan.  
  
'Perhaps what he's endured was worse than we could even imagine,' Aeryn thought sadly, looking to D'Argo to say something.  
  
The Luxan nodded, clearing his throat. "John.I don't know if."  
  
John shrugged, cutting him off. "If you want to flush them out, it's the only way. It's up to you," John stated, leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. He wanted his friends to make it back to Moya safely. If it wasn't for him they wouldn't be in this position. This was just another thing to add to the record. The list had become so enormous in his mind, he felt like his head was going to explode, the flashes cutting deeply into the core of his already weakened mental state.  
  
D'Argo stared at his friend, seeing only a fraction of the man he was. He missed the emotion John always displayed, even in the tightest battles. D'Argo turned and looked at Aeryn. "Let's do it," he said opening the normal channel.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Grayza and the soldiers emerged from the building only to be met by another peacekeeper.  
  
"Commandant Grayza, is the Captain with you?" The soldier asked out of breath.  
  
"He is coming. Where are the rest of the men?" Grayza asked curious, seeing the square vacant.  
  
"Ma'am, we went to get the Marauders ready. They have been disabled. We have no way to get off this planet!"  
  
Grayza's tolerance for bad news was at its limit. "Frell! Braca get out here!" She shouted, the rage building like a dam ready to break through the brick walls.  
  
Braca emerged hearing the end of the conversation. "What do you mean? How can the Marauders be down?" He asked, glancing at Grayza and seeing the rage in her.  
  
"Exactly as I said, sir. They've been sabotaged!"  
  
"Then fix them!" Braca shouted angrily, the veins bulging from his neck. He had dealt with enough dren for one day. Grayza had threatened him and now the marauders, the only way to get back to their vessel. He didn't want to hear excuses, only answers. "Go back and tell the Sergeant to start right away. We have no time to lose!"  
  
"Very well, sir," the soldier replied, running back to his unit to deliver the message.  
  
Braca remembered the Marauder from the first group that had flown down. He started to jog to its location.  
  
Grayza yelled out, "Where do you think you are going, Captain?"  
  
Glancing back Braca replied, "Give me a minute Commandant."  
  
"Frelling inept Sebacean!" Grayza mumbled under her breath.  
  
Braca boarded the Marauder and checked the systems. The vessel powered up easily, no malfunctions noted. Feeling somewhat triumphant, Braca said, "You forgot about this one!" He maneuvered the vessel towards the front to the building, getting as close as possible. Stepping out of the ship, he shouted to Grayza, "Ma'am, I am going to pursue them now. Commandant, join the Sergeant. I will notify you when I have found them."  
  
"Not so quickly Braca!" Grayza stated, walking over to the Marauder. "I shall be joining you."  
  
Braca tried to find a way to discourage her. He didn't want her as his flight partner, having other plans that might not meet with her approval. "Ma'am it's too dangerous. They are in an attack ship now. You need to be on the carrier where you can still issue orders."  
  
"Braca, don't tell me where I need to be. That is my decision!" Grayza snapped back.  
  
"Very well then," he replied, watching her board the ship. He pulled back on the throttle and they were airborne, on their way to intercept the Luxan ship.  
  
xxxxx  
  
"Pilot, do you read me?" D'Argo asked, hoping desperately to receive a reply this time. They felt their hearts sink when only static greeted them.  
  
"D'Argo, I have the vessel on the scanner!" Aeryn shouted, looking up to the view screen seeing the carrier appear. "It worked!" She said, looking back at John, only to see him despondent.  
  
D'Argo tried again. "Pilot, this is Ka D'Argo do you read me?"  
  
"Of course Ka D'Argo," Pilot replied in the soothing voice they had all come to know. "What is your location?"  
  
D'Argo read the coordinates to Pilot, the rest of the ship sighing in relief.  
  
"I am sending my location to your databanks now," Pilot said, relieved to hear from the crew. It had been so long, he didn't know if they were alive. "Did you manage to find.Commander Crichton?"  
  
"Yes, Pilot, we did. He is aboard the ship," Aeryn replied, pushing away the tears. She checked her scanners again and froze.  
  
D'Argo sensed the change in her. "What is it Aeryn?"  
  
"The carrier is trying to get a lock on us and another vessel is headed our way! We need to get the frell out of here!" Aeryn shouted, seeing the prowlers being launched from the carrier. "Prowlers launched! Do as John told you, move now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Final chapter on Thursday 


	20. The Price Part Twenty

The Price Part 20 By: Can (lucyc_23455@yahoo.com) Spoilers: Up to WWL Part 2 Rating: PG - 13 Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
Many thanks to gbbarb for helping me out and beta reading. Thanks for sticking with me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Captain Braca, follow the Luxan ship. We know they are headed for the Leviathan. Once aboard we can capture all of them," Grayza stated, intending to surprise the crew.  
  
"Ma'am, we have a problem. The carrier has dispatched a squadron of prowlers. I believe their intent is to shoot them down," Braca said. At that same microt several prowlers opened fire on the Luxan vessel, rocking the ship.  
  
"Open communications with the carrier! I want Crichton alive!" Grayza shouted, wondering who issued the order to send the ships after the vessel.  
  
xxxxx  
  
D'Argo reached for the control to increase their speed as the ship was hit by the pulse blast from a prowler, rocking it violently and sending its occupants careening into Lo'La's walls. D'Argo was jerked side to side, his belt holding him in the seat. The others were groaning, trying to get to their feet and back to their seats.  
  
D'Argo yelled back to them. "Strap yourselves in. This is going to be a rough ride!"  
  
Aeryn yelled the warning. "D'Argo, straight ahead!"  
  
D'Argo pulled up and over the prowler before it could fire on them. He used evasive maneuvers as they pitched and turned, avoiding the advancing attack ships.  
  
John was picking himself off the floor, thrown again before he could get back to his seat. Lying on the floor, against the walls of the ship, he said, "D'Argo you have to make the ship invisible now if you hope to survive. You can't fight all of them. Besides if you continue on this way you will lead them to Moya, and I think she's gone through enough already." John knew the Leviathan couldn't handle an attack from the prowlers. She was already weak from whatever had happened when she was pulled into the wormhole.  
  
"John, you know we will lose speed if I do that! I am successfully avoiding them now," D'Argo replied as he maneuvered the ship around the prowlers.  
  
"For how long, D?" John asked simply, rubbing his tired eyes. "You know you can't keep this up."  
  
Aeryn looked at John, then back to D'Argo. "What John's saying is true, D'Argo," Aeryn said quietly. "If they can't see us, they can't fire. I think you should do what he suggests." She knew then John wasn't lost to them. He still had rational thoughts and knew how to fight the battle at hand.  
  
"Very well," D'Argo said sighing. "I will do as you wish, but it will delay us." He was silently grateful for John's suggestion. It was what he wanted, but he didn't know how the rest of them would react to it. For some reason if Crichton suggested it, they believed, even though his plans were often the brunt of their jokes. D'Argo felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders as he set the ship to invisible. "Done!"  
  
John used the wall of the ship to help him get to his feet and return to his seat. "Now just keep dodging 'em D'Argo."  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Grayza looked frantically around for any sign of the ship. "Braca, where is the vessel? It can't just disappear! Find it!"  
  
There was no mistaking the anger in her voice, causing Braca to cringe. "Ma'am I don't see it and it's not on my scanners anymore," Braca replied, checking his readings. "I.I don't know what happened."  
  
"Give me the comm," Grayza ordered. Braca barely had it in his hands before she hastily wrenched it from him. "Lieutenant, this is Commandant Grayza! I want you to cease fire immediately! These prisoners must be captured alive!" She was careful to relay her orders clearly, but forcefully. "Find the Leviathan and we will find them! Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am," the Lieutenant replied, recalling his fighters. "Will you be coming aboard Commandant?"  
  
"Yes," Grayza replied, turning to Braca. "Captain, change our course to the command carrier. We will pursue them from there."  
  
Braca was disappointed by Grayza's decision. He knew they had a better chance to penetrate the Leviathan in the Marauder than from the carrier. Moya would starburst before the larger vessel would be able to dispatch its ships, but he didn't want to chance her anger by arguing. He nodded his head in ascent, diverting to the carrier.  
  
xxxxx  
  
"Anything Aeryn?" D'Argo asked, the view screen clear for the microt. The ship's speed had been cut back considerably since they went to invisible, the journey back to Moya seemingly endless. The only consolation was seeing the prowlers retreat, but that worried D'Argo. Peacekeepers never gave up that easily. He knew they would have to be alert for anything unusual.  
  
Aeryn still had her eyes glued to the scanners, finally looking away, snapping her neck sideways to get the kinks out that had formed during the intense battle earlier. "Nothing, D'Argo, scanners are clear for now."  
  
Chiana moved to the front of the ship, taking the seat next to Crichton. "How much longer, D'Argo?" She asked, still shaken from their encounter with the prowlers.  
  
"Soon, Chiana," D'Argo replied, still focused, his eyes never wavering from the console.  
  
John heard the nervousness in her voice and slid his hand over hers, gripping it in his own. "It'll be ok, Pip. Just relax," he said calmly, his voice optimistic for her. She would always be like a little sister to him no matter what happened.  
  
Chiana looked at John, slouched in the corner of the seat, trying to stay awake. She squeezed his hand tighter, smiling with thanks. Chiana studied the face of the man she had grown to love and respect, seeing only despair and pain. She always joked him by calling him "Old man", but now he truly seemed to be, the lines in his face deeper than she remembered. 'How could a monen make that much difference?' she asked herself, wanting to hold him in her arms and wipe away the memories. Chiana knew she needed to give him the same hope he had given her. 'What had he always said to her? 'With out hope I have nothing.' Chiana suddenly realized what John meant. "Hey, cheer up. We'll all be back safely on Moya soon."  
  
John snickered. "Never happen, Pip," he stated as a fact. His voice held no bitterness in it, which disturbed Chiana.  
  
"Crichton, why are you talking like this? Moya is your home, we'll protect you," Chiana said, nudging Aeryn with her hand, drawing her attention to the conversation.  
  
John reached over and ran his hand lightly down her cheek, his blue eyes faded behind the memories that haunted him. "If only you could," he said wistfully. "Pip, you don't understand yet do ya?"  
  
"No, I don't, so tell me!" Chiana stated, her anger replacing her former emotions. They had never given up on him, so why was he ready to?  
  
"I can't keep going on this way. Every time I look over my shoulder someone wants a piece of me. My mind is so frelled right now, I don't know how many pieces are lying out there waiting to come back to haunt me. I can't put them back to together; all of them fragments of me. I am not the John Crichton you knew.hell I don't even know who I am anymore." John dropped his hand, wishing someone could make it right again. He didn't even trust himself with what he thought was real, because he didn't know. He felt trapped by his own mind, never letting him emerge from the tortured world that controlled him now.  
  
Aeryn bit back the tears that threatened to flow listening to John's conversation with Chiana. 'If only she hadn't left him behind. John wouldn't have experienced all the horrors he had to live with now, and Scorpius would never have been a factor. Why had she been so stubborn? John had told her he would go anywhere with her. His love for her held no boundaries. Whatever she wanted he would do and asked for nothing in return.' Aeryn's thoughts were filled with guilt, wishing she hadn't ignored him all that time on Moya. If she had only given him a chance when he had tried to comfort her instead of blocking him out as if he was the enemy, so many chances thrown away.  
  
Aeryn glanced over her shoulder as Chiana reached up to embrace John. "You are still the John Crichton we know. When you get back to Moya and rest, it will all seem like one big frelling nightmare from the past. Everything will be alright," Chiana said softly, tenderly running her hand over the side of his face. She took his face between her hands, "What word did you always say to me?" Chiana asked, her eyes never wavering from his.  
  
John tried to look away, but Chiana held his head firmly in her grasp.  
  
Chiana stared into his bloodshot eyes, pulling him back to hers. "Hope, John. hope. That's all we have. You taught me that and I believe it, so don't let me down now," Chiana stated, looking deeply into his eyes, hoping for a reaction.  
  
Chiana knew she had hit home when she saw the tears slowly trickle down John's cheeks. Even though he pulled away and closed his eyes the tears still flowed, the dam breaking, allowing his release from what he held within himself.  
  
"Pip.can you leave me alone.now.please?" John asked, his voice wavering, wrapping his arms around himself, only wanting to be left alone. She had struck a nerve, one he didn't want to deal with in such close proximity with the rest of the crew.  
  
D'Argo and Aeryn looked at each other, feeling his pain. Chiana had broken through but it wasn't the time or place for it.  
  
"Aeryn, I'll keep an eye on things here," D'Argo whispered. "I think John may need you."  
  
Aeryn nodded gratefully, wanting nothing more than to comfort him. She unstrapped her belt and eased herself into the vacant seat, reaching for him. John felt a hand on his arm and flinched, pulling away and opening his eyes.  
  
John held out his hand to ward her off. "Please Aeryn.not now.not here. I.I have a lot to think.about," he said, dropping his head on his chest. The adrenalin that had kept him going for so long had ceased its flow now, reality crashing in on him. He knew Chiana was right, hope is what had always kept him going, but he didn't feel much of that right now. He only felt confused, not knowing what the future held for him. John knew he would be grateful to be back on Moya, but he didn't know if he could put the past to bed and find himself again. So much of his soul had been stripped away, taking with it the values he had cherished from his life on Earth.  
  
Scorpius was one thing he never wanted to deal with again, yet he would be on Moya and a constant reminder of what he had lost over the last half cycle of his life. John wasn't sure if he had enough strength left in him to overcome it, turning and staring at the hybrid who had done nothing but make his life pure hell.  
  
Aeryn followed John's eyes as they settled on Scorpius. The burning rage in them told her all she needed to know. "John," she said calmly, "he will stay away from you. Scorpius won't touch you again."  
  
John nodded slightly, turning to Aeryn. "Just go and help D'Argo. This is something I have to work through in my own way."  
  
Aeryn felt him shutting her out, his red-rimmed eyes showing more than he wanted her to see. Aeryn remembered the inner turmoil John had gone through before, knowing nothing had changed, his suffering the same. "We will talk when we get back on Moya, John," Aeryn said softly, gliding her hand over his cheek, feeling John lean into it as he closed his eyes and seemed at peace for a microt before she pulled away.  
  
Aeryn returned to her seat next to D'Argo and focused on the rendezvous with Moya, wondering why everything had to be so complicated and painful when it came to love.  
  
xxxxx  
  
"Moya," D'Argo whispered. Back on the planet he had doubts of ever returning to the Leviathan, sure they would all be captured by the peacekeeper soldiers. For once he was happy to be proven wrong.  
  
The rest of the crew smiled in relief at the sight of Moya floating gracefully before their eyes.  
  
Chiana moved forward to sit with John again. "There she is.home. She must be a sight for your sore eyes," she said in a lively voice.  
  
"She's beautiful, Pip," John answered, staring out through the view screen, taken by the beauty of the ship, wondering how it would feel to be back in his quarters.  
  
Their relief was short lived as Aeryn shouted, "D'Argo, I'm picking up the command carrier on the scanners!"  
  
"How far away, Aeryn?" D'Argo asked, opening his comms. "Pilot, be ready to starburst the instant we board!"  
  
"D'Argo, make the ship visible and give it all she's got. With the speed of this ship, you should be able to get to Moya before the carrier can get within range," John stated, pulling forward and reading the gauges on the console. "Do it now man!"  
  
The Luxan didn't question John's instructions as he brought the vessel to normal status. He set the controls to full speed as the ship jolted, engaging the thrusters, the vessel up to maximum speed in a matter of microts. She soared towards Moya, distancing herself from the carrier.  
  
Chiana giggled with happiness as they entered Moya's docking web, D'Argo pulling back on the thrusters, leaning back in his seat, feeling relief set in knowing they had beaten the carrier.  
  
"Pilot, as soon as we are in, starburst," Aeryn said in a tired voice. This encounter with the peacekeepers had been too close for comfort, taking its toll on everyone. She only wanted to be away from this part of the Unchartered Territories.  
  
As Lo'La settled in the Leviathan's bay, Moya set to starburst, leaving the carrier standing in her wake.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Grayza stared as the ship disappeared from the carrier's screen.  
  
"They're gone, Commandant. The Leviathan starburst as soon as the ship docked," Braca explained. "We can only try to track them again." He knew this crew too well. They would have little chance to capture them if they didn't change their tactics, but Grayza was unwilling to do this. Until that time they would only suffer one defeat after another in securing John Crichton.  
  
"Braca, set a course for a cluster of commerce planets. We will pick up their signal again," she replied, calmly, in control of her disappointment. "Meet me in my quarters in an arn.we have much to discuss."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he replied, unsure of what this meant. He only knew it couldn't be good, feeling a shiver go down his spine, resigned to whatever fate held for him.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Chiana was beside herself, feeling giddy, being home on Moya again. She had felt tense for so long, she allowed herself this moment of happiness. She extended her hand to John as she rose to her feet, ready to exit the vessel.  
  
John smiled and shook his head. "Go ahead, Pip. I won't be far behind," he said, his voice subtle. "Just give me a few microts."  
  
Scorpius followed Chiana, passing John on his way out. He stopped and turned to the human. "I won't get in your way. You could have left me on the planet, but you didn't," Scorpius said. "For that I owe you John Crichton." He turned, and walked towards the exit, leaving the ship.  
  
John clenched his jaw, holding in his retort. There was no doubt about his feelings for the half-Scarran, his eyes smoldering as he watched Scorpius leave the vessel. John dropped his head, not accustomed to feeling such hatred for another. It was new to him and he didn't like it, but at the same time he couldn't overcome it.  
  
John finally rose to his feet, his body weary from the abuse. He slowly righted himself, balancing his body on both legs before trying to leave the ship. Confident he could walk on his own he started towards the exit. Aeryn stopped him before he could leave.  
  
"Wait for me, John. I'll only be a few microts," she said, her hand on his arm.  
  
John sighed, looking away. "Aeryn, there's somewhere I want to go before my quarters," he replied, tired of their constant observation. "By the time you're finished here, I'll be in my room." He pulled his arm away and left.  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo stared as he exited the ship.  
  
"Let him be, Aeryn. You know John when he feels he has to do something. Meet him later," D'Argo said, understanding her concern, but it was rare to be able to change John's mind.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Pilot was honored; it was rare for the Commander to be in his den.  
  
"Hello, Pilot. How is Moya?" John asked sincerely, taking a seat by him and laying his hand on one of his claws.  
  
"Moya is well, Commander, but how are you?" Pilot asked in a concerned tone, remembering his last night on the Leviathan. He didn't think John looked very well, but he had been gone for a monen. Many things changed with time.  
  
"I'll live, Pilot," John replied in a tired voice. "I want to thank you and Moya for risking yourselves to come back for me." John said, dropping slowly down in front of Pilot's console, sitting with his back against it.  
  
The actions and tone in Crichton's voice worried Pilot. It was not at all like the human he knew. John's voice was flat, the emotion Pilot was used to was gone.  
  
"Commander, Moya sends her love, but she doesn't think you are well. Perhaps I should call Officer Sun," Pilot said, worried about the human that had endeared himself to them.  
  
"Don't do that Pilot, please. I need some space for a few microts, a place to hide. They'll never look for me here. I just need to reconnect with you and Moya for awhile," John said, laying his head down on his arm, as he stretched and lowered his tired body to the deck. "Please, Pilot."  
  
Pilot relented, thinking he understood what Crichton meant. "Very well, Commander. We will be here for as long as you need us."  
  
"Thanks, Pilot," John said feeling his eyes getting heavy, the sleep he had been deprived of finally settling in. "Hey Pilot, what would you do if you didn't know who you were anymore?" John asked, dipping deeper into the sleep that beckoned him, finally giving in, never hearing Pilot's words.  
  
Pilot wondered at the question, but chose not to ask, feeling only sorrow for his crew member. He didn't know what had happened in the monen since Crichton had left Moya, but he knew it had taken a toll on the human. "John, sleep for now. The answers will come later."  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn finished helping D'Argo with Lo'La as she heading to John's quarters, fearful of him being alone too long. She entered his chambers and called out his name. When she didn't see him in the room, Aeryn checked the wash room, finding no evidence John had been there.  
  
"Frell!" Aeryn shouted, racing out of the converted cell in search of John. She opened her comm as she ran down the corridor, heading for the terrace. "D'Argo, I can't find John! Is he with you or Chiana?"  
  
D'Argo was in command, checking Moya's systems, making sure no maintenance was needed since they had been gone. He was surprised by Aeryn's question as he tapped his comm to answer, "I haven't see John since he left the ship, Aeryn. Have you checked the terrace? You know how much he likes that room."  
  
"I'm on my way there as we speak, D'Argo. See if any of the others know where John is," Aeryn replied, feeling the panic start to rise. She knew she shouldn't have let him go by himself. Aeryn saw on their return to Moya the many mood swings John was experiencing, knowing this wasn't normal for him.  
  
Aeryn stood in front of the terrace almost afraid to enter. If John wasn't in that room, she didn't know what she would do. Aeryn pushed her fear down and palmed the door. Stepping into the room, she looked over it, her heart sinking, seeing no sign of John. Aeryn felt the tears of frustration slowly glide down her face, remembering their last moments together a monen ago.  
  
Dropping her head, she leaned against the warmth of Moya's walls, drawing strength from her pulsations. Aeryn composed herself, deciding to check one more place before she joined D'Argo in command.  
  
xxxxx  
  
John slept fitfully alternating between crying in his sleep and screaming, the memories turned into nightmares he couldn't control, tumbling out haphazardly. Pilot knew he couldn't let this continue. He had never heard such pain come from one being.  
  
"Officer Sun, I'm not sure I am doing the right thing, but I think you need to come to my chamber," Pilot said, feeling he had betrayed the human, but not knowing what else to do.  
  
Aeryn's voice caught in her throat, hearing the screams through the comms. "Pilot, has John been with you all this time?" Aeryn asked, running towards his den. "We've been looking for him!"  
  
"Yes, Officer Sun. I am sorry.I promised.him," Pilot replied, understanding her anger.  
  
Aeryn commed D'Argo. "John's with Pilot, meet me there, D'Argo" she said as she rounded the corner to the chamber.  
  
Aeryn palmed the door open and saw John on the floor, his arms flailing at empty air, his screams unintelligible. She went to his side and grabbed his arms, her voice soothing. "John, shh, shh. You're home now. No one can hurt you here. Please John, wake up."  
  
"No! No! Get the hell away from me! I won't tell you anything about Aeryn!" John shouted in his sleep, fighting the hold Aeryn had over him. He was back in his nightmare with Grayza, Aeryn's voice never penetrating. John used his legs to knock her away, as Aeryn went reeling towards the other side of Pilot's chamber.  
  
John jumped to his feet, his anger totally consuming him. "Just leave me the frell alone, Grayza! You've taken everything from me, you're not taking the only memories I have left to hold onto!" John raged, the tears mingling with the hatred in his eyes. "I may be your bitch, but not because I want to be." John's voice cracked on his last statement, defeat showing in his face.  
  
Aeryn pulled herself up and leaned against the wall, listening to his rant, realizing John was reliving his time with Grayza. She knew he had reacted to her thinking she was Grayza, her heart going out to him. Aeryn realized the full impact of the horror he had gone through. Grayza had tried to strip him of everything he held dear to him, but John had fought her and for that he had paid dearly, mentally and physically. Aeryn had never seen John display so much distress in the four cycles she had been with him.  
  
Aeryn remained quiet, not wanting to provoke John, waiting for D'Argo. She watched John as he went from one rant to another. One microt he was talking about Grayza the other Scorpius, as he paced back and forth like a lost soul. She flinched each time she saw him slam his fist against Moya's walls, not daring to attempt to stop him from hurting himself in his living nightmare.  
  
D'Argo finally appeared and watched the human for a few microts. Looking to Aeryn, he silently questioned her, pointing to his mouth. Aeryn nodded in ascent, hating to resort to this, but knowing they had no other way to snap him out of his nightmare.  
  
D'Argo waited until John turned his back and then tongued him, the human momentarily stunned, falling to the floor. Aeryn and D'Argo both rushed to his side, checking over him, seeing his bleeding knuckles, but pleased there were no other injuries.  
  
D'Argo scooped John into his arms. "Let's take him to his quarters, Aeryn. I'll sit with you until he wakes up," D'Argo said, knowing how hard this had been on her. "We'll help him together."  
  
Aeryn couldn't find any words, the scene playing in her mind again. She nodded and followed D'Argo out of Pilot's chamber, but not before glancing back. "Thank you Pilot. for keeping him safe."  
  
"He is my friend too, Aeryn," Pilot replied, upset over the condition of John Crichton.  
  
xxxxx  
  
Aeryn sat by John's bed, watching him toss and turn, murmuring much of which they couldn't understand. Chiana relieved D'Argo so he could get some rest, approaching Aeryn.  
  
Chiana massaged Aeryn's shoulders, feeling the tension in her. Aeryn relaxed under Chiana's skillful fingers, smiling at the Nebari with thanks.  
  
"He'll be alright, Aeryn," Chiana said, her voice soft and caring. "Having to deal with Grayza and Scorpius sent John to the edge this time."  
  
"How.how do I get him back?" Aeryn asked, looking up at the Nebari, the tears slowly cascading down her face. "I caused this! If I hadn't brought Scorpius aboard.."  
  
Chiana cut Aeryn off in mid sentence, speaking candidly. "No Aeryn, Scorpius was only part of it. It started the first time you left Moya then returned only to shut John out. He was falling apart while you were gone and then to come back and treat him like he was a piece of dren was the worst thing that could have happened. I know you grieved for the other John, but our John felt alive again when he saw you, but he slowly lost the one thing that kept him sane.hope."  
  
Aeryn's first instinct was to lash out at Chiana, her words cutting deeply into her soul. She stopped herself knowing Chiana was sincere in what she had said. Aeryn had seen a new side of Chiana on the carrier when Grayza had captured them. Chiana had grown, only wanting the best for them, her juvenile behavior gone. "You know I was grieving, Chiana. We had.enjoyed so much.together.it just hurt to see John. He reminded me of what I had lost."  
  
"Aeryn, I understand, but you never truly saw what it did to him. You were so consumed by your loss, you couldn't see anybody else's pain. This John suffered along with you. He was your second chance at happiness, but you couldn't see the pain he shared with you. John is the same one you spent your time on Talyn with. He hasn't changed. You are still the center of his world," Chiana replied sincerely.  
  
Both Aeryn and Chiana were startled hearing John's voice, focusing on him.  
  
"Where the frell am I?" John asked, straightening himself, his muscles crying out with the effort, flinching as he focused on Aeryn and Chiana. "What did I do to deserve this headache?" He tried to lift his head, the throbbing only getting worse by his actions. He dropped back down to the pillow, massaging his temples and closing his eyes.  
  
"John, you are in your quarters. We found you in Pilot's den," Aeryn replied. She saw him recoil, remembering what had taken place.  
  
"Oh God," John whispered ashamed, turning on his side away from them.  
  
Aeryn placed her hand lightly on his shoulder, hoping he wouldn't become violent again. She felt him pull away slightly, but Aeryn didn't withdraw her hand. "How are you feeling, John?" Aeryn asked, caressing his shoulder.  
  
John moved his body closer to the wall, wanting her to stop. He didn't want anyone feeling sorry for him, least of all Aeryn.  
  
Aeryn let him go, unwilling to force herself on him. That would only be reminiscent of Grayza and she didn't want John to feel that way. "Ok," she stated simply. Turning to the Nebari, Aeryn asked, "Chiana, would you please get some food for John? I'm sure he's hungry."  
  
"Right, Aeryn, I'll be back shortly with something light. I'd bet it's been awhile since John's eaten," Chiana said, noticing his obvious weight loss, turning to head to the center chamber. She was confident the violence in John was gone.  
  
John pulled himself up, positioning his back into the corner of the wall, leaning his head back, feeling the warmth from Moya. "Would you quit talking like I'm not in the room?" He asked in a whisper, his vocal chords raw from his screams earlier.  
  
"Then talk to me John," Aeryn said gently, still unsure of his mental state. She reached her shaking hand out to him, wanting to touch him so badly it hurt. She wanted to cleanse his mind of all the bad, if only she could. Aeryn wanted to help him forget, to bring back the human that talked too much. She would give anything to hear his nonstop chatter again, remembering how endearing it really was.  
  
John saw her outstretched hand, hesitant for a moment before he took it in his, tracing his fingers over it, feeling the softness he had longed to feel for so long. "It's.too.hard," he said, the tears easing slowly out of the corners of his eyes. "I.I.can't."  
  
Aeryn felt his pain and understood. She wouldn't push him, knowing what he had gone through was unspeakable for him at this microt. Aeryn knew all he needed was time and to be able to trust her again and that would come. "John? Would it be alright if I sit with you? We don't have to talk."  
  
John nodded in ascent, relieved she wouldn't press him anymore. He helped her on the bed as she took her hand back and wrapped her arms around him, settling in the corner with him, putting her head on his shoulder. She smiled, feeling John's head lean against hers. They sat that way for a few microts before John found his voice again. "Aeryn, did you .really mean what you said when I left Moya?" John asked needing to hear the truth.  
  
Aeryn raised her head from his shoulder and turned to him, cupping his chin in her hands, tenderly turning his face towards hers. "I never say what I don't mean. You will always have my heart John Crichton.until the day we die," she said, the tears glistening in her eyes. Aeryn embraced him tightly in her arms, the final stone unturned, his head on her shoulder now, their tears mingling with each others. Aeryn knew they would be alright now. She wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
